Cuando Pesa Tanto El Mundo
by Marian
Summary: Imagina que esto es lo que tendrás en los próximos meses, quizás años. Que es tu última oportunidad. Que... se acaba. O no imagines. Se acaba. FW&AJ Angie decide acabar con una relación mal definida que adora pero que sólo les hace daño.
1. Se acabó

**Cuando pesa tanto el mundo**

_Capítulo 1: Se acabó_

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la frente en su pelo, rodeándolo por detrás, su espalda en mi pecho. Alargo las manos hacia las suyas, recorro sus brazos desde los hombros hacia abajo, dibujo caminos invisibles en su piel, primero sobre la camiseta e inmediatamente después al desnudo, radio, muñeca, nudillos. Tiene la piel suave y tibia, dulce, como todo lo que he deseado en este mundo, y hasta con los ojos cerrados me viene a la mente la leche al notar cómo sus dedos se cruzan con los míos, cómo me coge, cómo no puede esperar a que sea yo quién los entrelace. Mi batido de naranja. Mi dulce, dulce batido de naranja… Sus brazos se doblan y lleva mis manos a su cintura, suspira y se inclina hacia atrás, apoya el cogote en mi hombro y sus dedos se tensan, apretando los míos en un abrazo afectuoso al que me tiene acostumbrada. Sin abrir los ojos y sin ganas de sonreír, inclino la cabeza adelante, hasta que reposo la nariz en su clavícula, con lo que hago imposible que me vea la cara. Batido de naranja. Pastel de chocolate. Susurros fuera de tono y de lugar, pendiendo del techo, esperándonos, puntiagudos, por todas partes, detrás de los árboles del bosque de nuestras vidas, detrás de los muebles, detrás de los fantasmas, susurros cómodos y afectuosos, dulces, insinuantes, soñadores pero mentirosos. Y un lamento a viva voz, en la música que he puesto para no tener que enfrentarme a todo de una vez, un lamento sostenido y acompañado por cuerda, viento y percusión, libertad, sueños, todo prendido de las notas, pero sólo la tristeza se canta. Suelto una mano de Fred, doy un paso atrás y, tan fluidamente como lo he abrazado, porque nada es nunca brusco entre nosotros, eso hay que reconocérselo, su mano gira dentro de la mía y se aparta para rotar hasta que estamos cara a cara. Ni yo he abierto los ojos ni, imagino, está mirando él, pero, como si lo hubiéramos ensayado millones de veces, nos abrazamos, cara a cara esta vez, y estiramos a la vez la mano para equilibrar nuestro movimiento. Pie derecho atrás, luego giro con el pie izquierdo, su mano en mi cintura, mi brazo aferrándome a él, encogidos uno alrededor del otro, ciegos, volando desde el suelo de la habitación. Bailamos, lentamente, completamente solos, sin tener que quedar bien delante de nadie y, aun así, sincronizados a la perfección. Es como si los dos supiésemos lo que pretende el otro, lo que planea, cómo doblarnos para anticiparnos al movimiento. Soltamos los dedos que aún nos quedaban cruzados y esas dos manos también nos abrazan, la suya en mis lumbares, la mía atenazándose tras su nuca, acercándolo más, necesitándolo más. El lamento de la música sube de intensidad unos segundos antes de caer, latir un último instante y morir. No nos separamos aunque se haga el silencio. Sus pies le balancean levemente a un lado y al otro, y yo me mezo con él. Pasa un segundo, luego dos, y tres. Al cabo de un poco más, la mano de Fred desaparece de mi espalda, se encuentra con la mía, que ya la buscaba con anticipación, y nos separamos por completo para hacer una pirueta, la chica girando sobre su eje con la mano del chico como único apoyo, en alza, dedos extendidos. Un pie a un lado, vuelta al centro, el otro, lo mismo, y acaba por ponerme el brazo en la espalda para el gran final: yo, de espaldas a él, inclinada hacia atrás, sujetada por su muñeca en mis riñones, mientras él se dobla hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios están tan cerca que el beso se hace ineludible. Un suspiro que casi no oigo, sino que sólo siento cuando me roza la piel, y una sonrisa algo triste que encuentro en cuanto abro los ojos, casi idéntica a la que yo podría hacer si quisiera sonreír. Hasta en eso estamos sincronizados. Hasta en eso, lo sabe, lo sabe, tengo que decirlo pero no le llega de nuevo.

Merlín.

Alzo la vista a sus ojos y él me devuelve la mirada con serenidad. Me obsesiono un instante con el contacto visual, con su expresión, ¿hay pena en el fondo?, ¿hay amor?, ¿lo sabe de verdad o me lo imagino?, hasta que lo que estoy mirando pierde sentido y no consigo más que ver los detalles, las motitas más oscuras en el centro del iris, las curiosas pestañas pelirrojas, el puente de la nariz y el brillo de la luz en la esfera pulida de sus ojos. Qué guapo es. Cómo voy a echar todo esto de menos.

Él se repone de nuestro embobamiento mutuo mucho antes que yo, me levanta sin esfuerzo y me coge de la mano para llevarme a la cama, donde me sienta en sus rodillas y me abraza otra vez por la cintura. Es él también quién rompe el silencio.

- Cuánto tiempo sin estar solos – comenta, mientras esconde la cara en mi pecho, y suspira muy flojito de nuevo.

Asiento y paso mis dedos por su pelo, cortito y siempre bien peinado, que me hace cosquillas en la palma cuando intenta recuperar su posición normal.

- Desde el jueves – respondo.

Pongo le mejilla en su cabeza, sobre el pelo que acabo de desordenar y cierro los ojos de nuevo.

- Lo echaba de menos – susurra él.

Podríamos echarnos en cara los trabajos mutuos, lo muy atareados que vamos, comentar mis pruebas, mis citas, mis cenas, sus pedidos, sus colas, su éxito, pero, por un acuerdo tácito, jamás sentimos la necesidad de pelearnos ni de reproches. En cambio, acaricio a ciegas su mandíbula, lo estiro hacia mí hasta que su cara descansa en medio de mi pecho, me muevo suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, como acunándolo y dejo que la morriña nos bañe, otra vez en sincronía.

- Yo también te he echado de menos – musito. – Es bonito estar en casa otra vez.

Asiente y se balancea, ayudándome a acunarnos a los dos. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, sólo disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos, de estar arrullándonos, del silencio y la paz, como los que lo tienen todo dicho o sin ganas, quizás, de decir nada más, porque los dos sabemos qué viene a continuación. Yo, al menos, lo sé y, con lo listo que es, seguro que él también. Abro los ojos, le observo la cabeza, pienso en todo lo que es que yo no seré jamás, en lo que yo seré, que no compartiremos, en lo que se acerca pero que no podemos negar y, como despedida, pienso también en todo él, en sus labios, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, que brillan cuando se lo pasa bien, en sus bromas y en su enorme corazón, en su ingenio, en la persona que hay detrás de sus acciones, todos los días que hemos compartido, todo lo vivido. Muy flojito, él empieza a cantar, en susurros graves pero bien afinados, la canción que hemos bailado. Lo hace tímidamente, sin pasar nunca del murmullo, con la boca en mi estómago y retumba suavemente contra mí, atenuado por mi jersey pero aun así capaz de llegar al centro de mi alma. Sin pretensiones pero consiguiéndolo todo. Él es siempre, siempre eso. Y cómo lo quiero por ello. Me uno a él en una coda, cantando flojito, flojito, hasta que él se da cuenta de mi voz bajo la suya y alza la vista para mirarme a los ojos. Sonríe, canta una última línea y se acerca a mí para besarme en los labios. Los dos cerramos los ojos, suspiramos, nos concentramos en el otro, abrazando, besando, acariciando sin exigencias, sin prisa. A fuego lento. Sus manos se cruzan en mi cadera, saltan, vuelan, pero todo muy despacio. Me abraza, me acerca a él, me acaricia suavemente la mejilla, el brazo, la pierna, pero con tan poca urgencia que no llama a la excitación ni a la seducción, sino sólo al afecto mutuo, infinito, hoy melancólico y sin alegría, con tiempo, con todo el tiempo del mundo. Oigo la música en mi cabeza, el mismo lamento, el mismo ritmo desesperado, sin necesidad de nada, porque nada puede urgir al que ya nada espera. Desesperación, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sin mordiscos, sin posesión apresurada, sin obligación ni coacción, sólo una despedida a pasito de caracol porque, quizás no lo sabe, quizás no lo imagina, quizás ni sospecha, pero para mí, que sí que conozco, que sí que sé, es el adiós. Y no hay prisa. Esto no es una de esas noches de corre, que Percy llegará en cualquier momento, o George, o Ginny, o Ron o Mamá. Dejo que me gire y me tumbe en la cama, que se ponga a mi lado, que me abrace. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hoy no habrá nada, aunque haga días que no nos vemos. El Fred de hoy sólo quiere afecto, sólo algo a qué agarrarse antes de la tormenta. O quizás soy yo quién lo quiere y se lo achaco a él, tanto es. Imagina que se acaba el mundo. Que esto es todo lo que tendrás en los próximos días, en los próximos meses, quizás hasta años. Que es tu última oportunidad. Que... se acaba. O no imagines. Se acaba. Fred me pasa un brazo bajo la cabeza, el otro por la cintura, me mira, muy serio, y me acerca a su cuerpo, hasta que los dos estamos completamente en contacto con el otro, pecho, vientre, piernas cruzadas, mi brazo sobre el suyo. Me abraza y me aprieta fuerte, como tapándome, como si él me quisiera ofrecer el mismo consuelo que una manta, como si los dos estuviéramos arrecidos. Me besa en los labios levemente y sopla en mi cuello un aliento cálido y reconfortante antes de que el silencio se vuelva a instalar entre nosotros, parte de la manta que nos protege, tan cómodo como todo lo que he hecho con Fred desde los once años. En algún momento, empezamos a mecernos mutuamente otra vez, más por querer hacer que el otro se sienta bien que porque no sepamos estarnos quietos, como aseguraría George si estuviera en la casa. Escondo la cabeza bajo la de Fred, cierro los ojos y, antes de darme cuenta, los ojos se me cierran, inspirados por la paz que él significa. Sólo con él me duermo enseguida, incluso antes de haber tenido tiempo de nada, sólo con él me rindo al sueño sin la hora diaria de lucha, en la cama, dándole vueltas a todo, tan pronto como apago la luz. Sólo con él caigo sin resistencia, relajada, tranquila. Igual es por nuestros silencios, que no tenemos que llenar con nada, igual porque me deja dormir, porque no le molesta, porque incluso me mima y me pide que me duerma si tengo sueño, porque me ha dejado siempre dormir a su lado cuando hemos tenido ocasión, o igual porque aún soy una niñita que prefiere dormir con alguien rodeándola para sentirse más segura, más protegida, más en casa. Me acurruco en su pecho, inmensamente agradecida por el descanso que me brinda, e incluso me rindo a hablarlo todo más tarde, más tarde, luego o quizás nunca. Porque le quiero, porque le tengo, porque todo esto tiene algún sentido, aunque sea raro y poco, y porque sé que, una vez pierda esto, volveré a estar sola y perdida, sin refugio donde dormir mis lágrimas. Quizás nunca, quizás nunca, quizás sea lo mejor, lo puedo aguantar, lo tengo que aguantar, oh, Merlín, no lo quiero dejar jamás...

Abro los ojos, con los párpados pesados, y veo borrosamente el azul marino de su camiseta delante de mi nariz y la curva de su cuello justo encima. No me puedo dormir, ahora no, no es el momento. Quizás luego, más tarde, cuando todo se haya aclarado. Cuando hayamos hablado. No puedo rendirme ni dudar ni dar más tiempo porque sólo nos haremos daño los dos y eso es lo último que quiero, él no, hacerle daño no, no se lo merece, no tengo ningún derecho. Sueño no, sueño no. Intento fingir asustarme por algo irreal e imaginario, sólo por despertarme, por sacudirme el sueño de encima, pero nada sirve. ¡El lobo! ¡McGonagall! ¡Percy con deberes suplementarios para los gemelos y sus amiguitos!

La risa, aunque sea pequeñita y mental, sí que hace que me despeje un poco y, con la cabeza algo más clara, me separo de él, le miro a los ojos, sonrío y me acerco de nuevo, sólo para darle un beso diminuto en los labios. Él me dirige una mirada preocupada, con las cejas bajadas y una sonrisa compasiva y alza una mano para peinarme una trenza hacia atrás.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – susurra, casi tímido.

- Muy bien – le aseguro, en un tono idéntico. - ¿He dormido mucho?

Estoy segura que no, no más de un minuto o dos, aunque diría que mucho menos, pero, bueno, con estas cosas nunca se sabe, es lo que tiene perder el conocimiento. Él sacude la cabeza y me asegura que no mucho, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que intenta borrar mis remordimientos por hacer que se aburra, que predice correctamente a base de mucha experiencia. Es igual lo que me diga, no lo dice por decir ni es una mentira pero no es de fiar, me ha llegado a decir que no se aburría después de una hora entera mirándome dormir, que había dormido sólo un poquitín, que lo importante era si había descansado o no. Y podría, ahora también, mirar el reloj para ver cuánto ha sido en realidad, pero qué importa, si es tiempo que ya ha pasado y que no volverá porque sepa yo o no la cantidad. En cambio, echo los hombros hacia atrás para estirar la espalda, que me duele por lo insuficiente del sueño, y luego vuelvo a acurrucarme junto a él, con los brazos doblados delante de mi pecho, uno sobre el otro, y las manos juntas sobre su bíceps, mientras le dirijo una mirada cargada de cariño, un poco para suavizar lo que viene y, un poco, porque no me la sé contener.

- ¿Dónde han ido hoy? – pregunto, por empezar una conversación que me aleje del sueño. Me sale una voz ronca y desacostumbrada que hace que me avergüence un momento, sobre todo por el trabajo que me cuesta articular los sonidos.

Fred parece no darse cuenta y sólo mira hacia la cama del otro lado de la habitación con un gesto vago.

- No lo sabían – susurra. – Querían ir al teatro, o así, pero no lo tenían claro. Me ha dicho que no volverían hasta la cena y que igual luego se iban a casa de ella a dormir.

Asiento y se me cierran los ojos otra vez.

- No es que me sorprenda – comienzo, abriéndolos con dificultad, – pero ¿George ya se siente cómodo durmiendo en casa de los padres de Alicia?

Fred se encoge de hombros.

- A los padres les parece bien – observa, como si eso lo explicara todo. – Y a ellos también.

Asiento y me rindo; es un gemelo Weasley. Supongo que las normas de decoro no se aplican igual para todo el mundo.

- Sigues con sueño – comenta Fred al cabo de poco. - ¿Por qué duermes un poco más? A mí no me importa.

- Pero a mí sí – puntualizo, con una mueca que intenta disimular un bostezo. – No he venido a dormir.

Él sonríe, me dirige una mirada medio pícara y me roza el abdomen con dos dedos.

- No – coincide. – Supongo que no has venido a dormir.

Tengo que sonreír también, un poco sonrojada por lo que intenta sugerir, aunque lo haga tan suavemente que los dos sabemos que sólo es una broma. No habrá eso, es no, ahora no. Sería tan triste y sosegado que no tendría sentido, fallaría, traicionaría todos los recuerdos que se esconden tras de nosotros. No, hoy no. Así no. Separo mis manos, alzo una de ellas y, con la palma medio cerrada, dibujo su mandíbula, un par de pecas perdidas, la punta de su nariz. Susurro la música que cantábamos, sin llegar a articular ninguna de las palabras, y mi sonrisa se agria un poco.

- Eres tan guapo – murmuro, pensando en voz alta.

Él me dirige una mirada incrédula, una de sus pequeñas manías, quizás acentuada por el tener un gemelo idéntico a quien ver cada día y en quién comprobar tu atractivo: se cree fuertote, se cree demasiado bajito, se cree aceptable pero no exageradamente guapo, llamativo ni bien plantado. Beso su sonrisa burlona, beso su inseguridad y sus dudas y sacudo la cabeza afirmativamente, es guapo, es muy guapo, es atractivo y aún hace, incluso después de tantos años, que me tiemblen las piernas en cuanto le veo, y que, con sólo una sonrisa, mis pensamientos suban un par de puntos hacia la censura. Es especial, es fuertote, es brillante y, a pesar de lo que diga, también es guapo, a su manera exótica y particular. Suspiro y le beso más, hasta que deja de protestar por mi piropo, hasta que deja de demostrar que no me cree y, sólo entonces, me separo de él, con los labios aún rozándose, le miro fijamente a los ojos y bajo las cejas con pena.

- Te voy a echar tanto de menos... – añado, mientras mi boca se tuerce en un puchero furtivo.

Sus fosas nasales se dilatan un momento ante mi confesión, frunce el ceño, me dirige una mirada incrédula pero más herida que la de cuando pretendía, medio en broma, convencerme de su falta de belleza. Baja la vista a mi mejilla, a mi boca, me vuelve a buscar los ojos, sus labios se hacen una línea apretada y sus fosas se vuelven a agrandar otro instante.

Cuando por fin habla, lo hace con los ojos cerrados y una mueca dolida.

- Entonces, es definitivo – deduce. – Los Arrows.

Inspiro lentamente y alzo un hombro. Sí. No. No lo sé. ¿Qué tienen que ver con nosotros?

- Dos temporadas – respondo, porque no se me ocurre qué más decir. – Pero no es eso.

Él asiente suavemente y abre los ojos para mirarme con una sonrisa resignada.

- Lo sé – musita débilmente. – Sabes que no me importaría.

Lo sé. Claro que lo sé. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Los Arrows no son nada, no son nada, podría ir y venir, toda la semana aquí, sólo faltaría dos días antes de cada partido, sería posible, seré sólo suplente al principio, no es para tanto. ¿Cómo explicarle que los Arrows sólo son la excusa? ¿Cómo decirle que no puedo seguir adelante con esto?

Tomo aire otra vez y le vuelvo a acariciar la mejilla.

- Es lo mejor – murmullo sin voz, porque temo que mis cuerdas vocales traicionen mi verdadera voluntad.

Él me mira, preocupado.

- ¿Para quién? – pregunta, también sin voz. - ¿Para ti? ¿O para mí?

Y marca tanto el mí que sé exactamente lo que intuye, lo que imagina, lo que ve aunque yo intente taparlo. Para él, para él, nada será mejor para mí sin él, claro que no, pero tengo que mantener las formas, hacerle que creer que lo dejo por lo contrario, porque sólo por eso me dejará acabar con esto. Si soy yo la que no soy feliz, si soy yo la que no tiene suficiente, si soy yo, y no él, sólo entonces aceptará que lo dejemos, por mí, por mi bien, para que intente ser feliz con otro si con él no lo consigo. Eso es lo que tiene que creer.

Aunque sea justo al revés.

- Para los dos – susurro, bajando la vista con tristeza. – Esto... no es lo que queremos para toda la vida, Fred.

Asiente levemente mientras digiere y razona una respuesta a mis palabras.

- Hay otras opciones – murmura débilmente.

- ¿Como cuáles? – le pregunto, con una sonrisa irónica. - ¿Cambiar todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, de repente, porque sí?

- Porque sí, no – replica. – Porque hace falta. Y, sí, cambiarlo todo. ¿Por qué no? Cambiarlo todo. Intentarlo antes de romper la varita.

Alzo las cejas y bajo la vista a sus labios mientras gano tiempo para pensar la mejor manera de enfocar esto. No se rendirá sin luchar, aunque sea sólo un poco. Y yo no quiero que la lucha nos haga deshacer la magia que hemos construido. Sacudo la cabeza lentamente y cierro los ojos.

- Te quiero – arrullo, ahogada. – Podríamos intentarlo, pero los dos sabemos cómo acabaría, a la larga. No tengo suficiente. No es lo que quiero. Lo siento.

- No crees que pudiera...

Cambiar, acabo mentalmente cuando él se interrumpe. Sí, y tanto. Claro que sí, no le costaría nada, sólo tendríamos que seguir y, a la larga, me pediría algo más, me susurraría lo que nunca hemos dicho, se convertiría en otra cosa. Claro que sí. Está en su naturaleza. Está en él desde que empezamos, incluso en broma. Claro que sí. Pero no es lo que quiero.

- No – declaro. – No creo que... saliera bien.

Fred asiente y se muerde los labios.

- Está bien – musita. – No es como si no se viera venir.

Le dirijo una mirada interrogativa. Verlo venir. ¿Tanto se me notaba? Frunzo el ceño, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y dibujo su mandíbula con el índice. Llevo días, que se hicieron semanas, intentando soltarlo, intentando decírselo de una vez, probando aproximaciones... O no, de hecho no tenía idea de decírselo hasta hoy, no tenía objetivo, no me había decidido. Tanteaba y me obsesionaba, daba una vuelta al asunto y luego otra, y otra más, hasta que todo se hacía borroso y sólo quedaba el dolor, anticipado, precavido, dolor que sabría que acabaría por causarle, pena por tener que dejarlo todo a medias, la incógnita de hasta dónde habría llegado con él. Eso es lo que más duele, en realidad, una vez escogido este camino: perder las esperanzas. Todo un mundo creado en la imaginación, perspectivas de futuro, planes y sueños, deseos compartidos a media voz, en la cama, en los pasillos, sentados juntos en un sofá, castillos en el aire que por ser hechos entre los dos creíamos que serían realidad, pero que se desvanecen, así, como si nada, y sólo dejan humo tras de sí, para que los recuerdes, para que no descanses, para que veas lo que no tienes y probablemente no tendrás jamás. No con el pecoso pelirrojo. No con tu mejor amigo, quien siempre consigue que te rías, quien lleva a tu lado desde quinto como la persona más especial del mundo.

Suspiro, giro hacia abajo la cabeza y apoyo la frente en sus labios. La persona más especial del mundo, todos esos increíbles pedacitos de Fred, su piel, sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos, sus mimos. Me siento como si esto fuera lo más difícil del mundo. Como si sus manos en mi espalda, su cuerpo contra el mío y el roce de su ropa en mi nariz lo hiciera tan real que no supiera imaginar ni siquiera cómo podré perderle. Y, aunque sigo aquí, aunque sigo abrazándolo y sigue cerca y tangible, me acecha el futuro, me acecha el día en que no nos veremos más, quizás mañana, igual incluso hasta hoy, se esconde en la sombra la idea de toda una vida sin él, me aterroriza verlo tan próximo y el dolor no sabe esperar a que todo eso pase, sino que empieza ya, sin mi consentimiento, sin razón alguna más que la previsión. Cómo dolerá perderle para siempre. Cómo dolerá hacerme mayor y mirar atrás y darme cuenta de que ésta es la decisión que trocó una vida feliz llena de magia por una vida completamente normal. Un gemelo Weasley por otro, otro mundo, otra cosa. Otros castillos. Cómo duele ya.

Podría acudir a la débil convicción de que también cambio la vida de él, para mejor, buscando consuelo, pero las heridas son demasiado recientes para que funcione cualquier tipo de anestesia, y más cuando es una que sabes que hasta él mismo, aun tan poco dado a la reacción abierta, refutaría furiosamente. Es lo que tenía que hacer. Es lo correcto. Eso es lo que tengo que creer siempre y no dejar que caiga en el olvido, eso es lo que no puedo dudar, por poco que lo quiera creer, y sólo basándome en eso seguir adelante; sólo eso hará que no cambie de opinión, y tendrá que aguantar hasta que esté en el condado de Cumbria, hasta que esté demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde, demasiado real como para volverse atrás a esas alturas. Y qué si no lo entiendo. Y qué si me retuerzo sólo de ver que cumplo mis planes. Y qué si no hay motivos más que mi miedo a perderlo. ¡¿Y qué si es el error más grande de mi vida?!

Tengo, tengo, tengo. He de hacerlo. Tengo que acabar con esto, levar anclas, soltar amarras, liberarlo y hacer como si fuera normal, como si no doliera. Como si no estuviera tejido con cada segundo importante de mis últimos cuatro años y no fuera a doler empezar a vivir sin él, así, porque sí. Tengo que hacerlo y, en el fondo, muy inconfesablemente, muy calladita y casi un poquito niña todavía, hay una parte de mí que, desoyendo todo lo que la parte de Fred que tengo dentro pueda protestar, está convencida que puede ser un error para Angelina, pero que nunca será un error para Fred. Para él no.

Cómo va a doler. La tela, sin sus hilos, no será lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo, aunque sean hilos teñidos de amistad, dudas, inseguridades, risas, confianza y descaro. Aunque no sean los hilos que deberían de ser, aunque sean hilos tan especiales como todo en él, aunque no haya sido nunca abierto, confeso y público. Me escondo en su cuello, le acaricio la espalda, confortándole, y luego me encojo, haciéndome una bolita que él rodea, protege, esconde. ¿Qué podía hacer si no? Tengo que dejarte, Fred, mi Fred, porque te quiero y porque te conozco más de lo que crees. Tengo que dejarte porque es lo que tengo que hacer, porque lo siento, porque no sé cómo podríamos seguir, si no, y porque no puedo cargar contigo durante más tiempo. Porque te adoro. Porque no sé vivir contigo si es esa vida la que me espera. Porque no quiero cambiar más la tuya. Porque, y, sí, aún sigo con las tonterías infantiles de baja autoestima, sí, bueno, iré madurando, no merezco todo lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer.

Porque es mejor ahora que dentro de seis meses, después de habernos retorcido por separado, después de haber probado las inseguridades, la venganza, los celos, la indiferencia y la soledad. O, peor, la desnaturalización, la separación, la culpa que la acompaña, porque dejaras a todo lo que es tu vida, tu sueño, incluso tu hermano, por mi culpa.

Es mejor. Es mejor. Es mejor.

Su pie busca el mío, acariciándome tímidamente, seguro que inconscientemente. Su calcetín roza mi pie desnudo, abro los dedos, ansiosa de la caricia, y cierro muy fuerte los ojos, deseando apretarlo muy fuerte contra mí, ponerme encima y que la gravedad me ayude a estar más cerca de él, los dos hundidos en un colchón que ya no está para muchos más trotes, tumbarme y tenerlo debajo, pasarle los brazos por la espalda y estirar fuerte, fuerte, violentamente, tan fuerte que me haga daño, que sus huesos se me claven, tan fuerte que no pueda acercarme más, que sea todo lo que puede ser, que estemos tan juntos que hasta se contente y desdibuje la desesperación. Necesito abrazarte, apretujar, con los nudillos blancos y los dedos agarrotados, sin respiración, sin espacio para nada, con los labios oprimidos entre mis dientes y tú, tus manos, tan grandes, y tus brazos, hasta los codos, todo contra mi espalda, estrujándome también, necesitándome igual que yo a ti, compartiendo una ansia infinita, egoísmo de última hora porque, cobardes de nosotros, apuramos para abastecernos para el duro invierno que vendrá. Que me cojas y me abraces como en cuarto, como después de Wood, como cuando el alivio pudo contigo y nuestra relación demostró haber llegado mucho más lejos de lo que los dos pensábamos, como cuando entraste tranquilamente en la habitación y, sin decir palabra, sin decirme nada ni siquiera con los ojos, me estiraste para abrazarme, porque sí, porque estábamos solos, porque te sentías bien y porque entre Oliver y yo no había nada. Que nos fundiéramos igual que entonces, que no hicieran falta las palabras, que nos entendiéramos hasta sin mirarnos y que los dos nos sintiéramos tan felices y contentos, tan reconfortados de estar juntos, de seguir juntos, de saber el final cercano y hasta dudoso.

Pero, en cambio, respeto tu calma, mantengo la apariencia de la mía, me mantengo inactiva y me limito a quedarme a tu lado, respirándote pero con mucho aire entre nosotros, nos dejo como estamos, que no se note que te necesito tanto, que me tortura tanto, que yo tampoco lo quiero. Tengo que conseguir que esto aguante, porque es una decisión que pasará por muchas pruebas en cuanto estemos lejos y necesitándonos, y no puedo dejar que las grietas aparezcan en la superficie precisamente cuando tú miras. Tengo que ser fuerte. Hacer como que no pasa nada. Hacer como que todo va bien, como que es normal, como que puedo con ello sin problemas.

Oliver. No puedo evitar recordar ese día, en mi habitación, el abrazo y el beso de después, también desesperados pero en el otro sentido que antes, sedientos, cargados de miedo e inseguridad. Pienso en entonces, en todas las noches mágicas en Hogwarts, en las conversaciones de pasillo, como te gustaba llamarlas, en las veladas sin ningunas ganas de ir cada una a su habitación, en las sonrisas pícaras y en mis enfados débiles cada vez que conseguías que te castigaran, a pesar de las continuas amenazas de expulsión del equipo, expulsión de la escuela o, cuando se sentía perdida, aviso a vuestra madre, de la profesora McGonagall. Es, bueno, una manera como cualquier otra de huir de aquí, de huir de lo que duele, de empezar ya lo que será una vida.

De animarme un poco y, a la vez, de hacerme un poco vieja, porque no son, imagino, los jóvenes los que lo tienen todo en el pasado, los que creen que entonces fue mejor de lo que será mañana. No sé. No creo que mi vida se vaya a acabar de la noche a la mañana y de que no habrá nada más para mí en adelante, no, claro que no, ni para ti, vida mía, ni muchísimo menos. Habrá crujir de dientes durante una temporada, cuatro, cinco, seis meses. Más, menos, dependerá de las situaciones personales, pero es lo que yo estimo: seis meses mínimo para dejar de buscarte entre el público, para dejar de pensar en ti cada momento, para dormirme sin fingir que la almohada eres tú, a mi lado, durmiendo también pero próximo y accesible. La de veces que me quedan todavía por hacerme creer eso, y la de veces que lo he hecho ya. Pero, bueno, en algún momento se pasará, olvidaremos, superaremos y se presentarán otros mundos. Como cuando tú te presentaste en mi vida; tampoco lo esperábamos, ¿no? Entraste con la fuerza de un tornado y segurísimo de ti mismo, cómo no, pero a mí no me interesabas especialmente y, la verdad, pensaba que era imposible fijarse en ti más que como alborotador imposible con muchas ganas de llamar la atención pero sin intención alguna de buscarse novia.

Es curioso, cuando te imaginas una relación como la nuestra, fantasma e inexistente excepto cuando bajas hasta los hechos, te la pintas confusa, dolorosa, incierta. Poco probable, quizás, y difícil de mantener, como mínimo. Con más parte negativa que positiva. Llena de inseguridad, celos y envidia.

Bueno. Bueno. No negaré que hubo una ínfima porción de celos, en algún momento, nunca expresados, porque nunca hizo falta, y sólo patentes por la calma que los prosiguió.

Pero, ¿y lo demás? ¿Confusa, dolorosa, incierta, insegura?

Es por cómo somos. No he conocido nunca a nadie como Fred, ni siquiera a su hermano del alma, y no creo que jamás encuentre a nadie igual. Es mi batido de naranja, que le llamo para hacerle rabiar, porque desde que hurgaron demasiado en la intimidad de Percy y dieron con su alijo de cartas de amor, se le murieron, como le hizo la curiosidad al gato, todas las ganas de apelativos cursis y ñoños. Pálido, incluso más por contraste conmigo, se llena de pequitas adorables que he aprendido a adorar y a encontrar de lo más sexy en cuanto el sol se decide a brillar. Sigue siendo un apasionado del bate y, por lo tanto, aun meses después de la prohibición, sigue estando fuertote. Es guapo y le quiero y cada pequeño detalle que veo de él hace que me sienta en casa, que sienta que es a su lado a dónde pertenezco, a sus formas familiares y queridas, a sus brazos y hombros, que siempre me están aguantando, a sus mejillas y al puente de su nariz y a sus ojazos y a su sonrisa y al mechón de pelo rebelde que se empeña en empezar un remolino en su frente. Es Fred, único, inigualable, y por Merlín que no me refiero al físico solamente. Su físico fue una novedad al principio, sí, porque eran casi los primeros pelirrojos que trataba y, bueno, siempre es una novedad. Y, más adelante, acostumbrarme a su cuerpo fue un descubrimiento lento y de lo más agradable, un cuerpo como el tuyo pero que no eres tú, a tu lado, moviéndose solo, pensando y decidiendo y con las mismas necesidades que tú. Es... muy nuevo. Es acabar teniendo la misma confianza con otra persona que es completamente independiente de ti que la que tienes contigo misma. Desnudarte sin pudor, encontrarlo todo natural, quererle por encima de las distancias de personalidad. Sentirlo tan tuyo que ni piensas que podría volver a darte vergüenza todo lo que antes era un mundo.

Pero no iba por ahí, aunque el físico de Fred, que tengo tan cerquita y que, por ser la parte más tangible de él, tanto asocio a todo lo demás, me pierda. Iba a que Fred es único, a que no encontraré otro como él y a que, aunque no me tuvo que cambiar mucho, porque yo no era ninguna mojigata, lo cierto es que, en parte, si hoy soy como soy es gracias a él y que, también en parte, pero ahora una parte mayor, nuestra relación salió como salió por cómo es y cómo me hizo.

Es brillante, hasta límites que no sospecha ni su madre, y muy, muy observador. Es veloz en reacción y respuesta y tiene una imaginación desbordante que los dos se han encargado de cultivar a conciencia. Dulce, afectuoso, abierto y decidido. Capaz de todo por hacer que la gente se sienta mejor, aunque a veces ese todo implique que se excedan en mucho respecto a lo necesario y a lo permitido. Algo alocado, divertido, desvergonzado, despreocupado. Hasta ahí, bueno, tendría, como mínimo, uno completamente idéntico a él, por si necesitara sustituirlo, y George cumpliría todo eso la mar de bien.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué hizo que él empezara una relación completamente inexpresada, dependiendo del día a día, sin necesitar nunca hablar de nada, permitiéndolo todo, mientras que su hermano, fanático donde los haya del compromiso, lleva con su novia del alma desde quinto, saliendo públicamente y deseando ahorrar mínimamente para hacerle proposiciones a la chica?

¿Y a mí? ¿Cómo consentí yo a todo eso no sólo dejándome sino, por el contrario, encontrándolo lo más normal del mundo, correcto, bonito, satisfactorio, sin necesitar nada más? Pudimos haberlo cambiado, cualquiera de los dos. Podríamos haber ido al otro y pedirle algún tipo de compromiso, de fidelidad, de declaración de objetivos. Algo. Cualquier cosa.

En cambio, hemos aguantado cuatro años como pareja de hecho, en el sentido estricto de la expresión.

Empezamos en tercero. No me acuerdo quién lo desencadenó exactamente, ese detalle está confuso en mi cerebro y, total, tampoco duró mucho más, después de aquél día. Fue como un ataque premeditado y organizado de la mano de uno de los dos maestros de los planes imposibles aplicados a sistemas caóticos pero que, aún así, salen bien, completamente centrado en mi persona. El ultimátum como aviso de ofensiva, un sábado casi cualquiera, a la vuelta de Hogsmeade, en un sofá de la sala común. Yo estaba un poco apagada por el chico del cual no recuerdo el nombre, ¿debía ser Ced? Imagino que no, porque los celos por Ced llegaron algo más tarde, cuando ya estábamos juntos. ¿Entonces, Wood, ya? ¿O quién? Es irónico que eso se me haya olvidado, cuando eso fue lo que lo empezó todo. Seguro que Fred se acordaría, si se lo preguntara, me lo diría y yo diría, ay, sí, claro, es verdad, era tal. Él se debe de acordar, porque no tuvo ningún motivo para olvidar. Yo, en cambio, aún me siento avergonzada cuando pienso en los chicos que vinieron antes y después de ese día y en lo mal que lo llevé con todos menos con Fred. Cosa que me lleva a pensar que tiene que ser él el que hizo que lo nuestro funcionara, o mi relación con él la que hizo que no confesara nunca nada a ningún otro chico. Bueno, tampoco se lo preguntaré. No lo quiero molestar. Me gusta nuestro silencio, nuestra completa quietud, estar tan cómodos sin necesitar llenar la habitación de susurros.

En Hogsmeade me había comportado como una tonta. Me había rajado antes de hacer nada, había sido tan tímida que no había abierto ni la boca, había sido una auténtica idiota. Tampoco recuerdo los detalles. El caso es que volví a la sala común pronto y desganada y Fred, que a Hogsmeade iba ya entonces día sí, día también, se ofreció para acompañarme, más por tener una coartada, como veríamos todos después de la cena, que venía ineludiblemente seguida de la última bromita, que por otra cosa. Se debió de dar cuenta enseguida de que me pasaba algo y, conociéndolo, debió de pensar que lo que me dijo era lo que mejor me animaría o, por lo menos, que me haría reír, aunque fuera de lo ridículo que iba a sonar. No sé. Después montó toda su vida alrededor de esa afirmación, hasta hoy, o sea que no sé si fue una expresión de lo que ya planeaba o si mi decaimiento hizo estallar todo esto. No lo sé, y es otra cosa que no le voy a preguntar, que tampoco quiero que se dé cuenta de que estoy pensando tanto en el pasado. El caso es que, como yo estaba un poco apática y no le seguía las bromas ni me ponía con los deberes ni me decidía a hacer nada de nada, él me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, se acercó mucho a mí y medio en broma, medio en serio, como todo lo que dice y hace él, me miró con esos ojos pillos que pone siempre que quiere que me dé un bote el estómago, me sonrió y me dijo que me dejara de rollos, que pasara del maromo (y, sí, dijo maromo, se me quedó grabado, nunca más lo ha vuelto a usar, y, supongo, era uno de los detallitos para arrancar una sonrisa y aligerar el tono del comentario), porque él y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que, aunque no me lo quisiera creer ahora, acabaríamos casados, vaya si no. Que ni se me pasara por la cabeza dudarlo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, esa sonrisa segura, sus mejillas encendidas, lo justo para hacerlo aún más guapo, y me lo soltó sin pudor, me dio un pellizco en el costado, por encima del jersey, y me plantó un beso en los labios, con la boca cerrada. Y yo, que estaba apocada, me quedé pasmada, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué cara poner y, sobre todo, con el corazón latiéndome rápido en el pecho, la garganta y las sienes, sin saberme creer que me hubiera dicho eso, que, aunque fresco y descarado como él y, por tanto, que se podía tomar poco en serio, era de lo más bonito que me habían dicho nunca. Fue la primera vez, que yo recuerde, que sentí ese brinco de emoción en el vientre y desde ahí hizo que pensara en él como en algo más que amigo. Sin convicción, de acuerdo, y más en plan 'Fred dijo que..., pero no puede ser, claro que no, era broma, ¡¡era Fred!!' que otra cosa, pero lo justo como para empezar a considerarlo. Y, como él se empeñó en írmelo recordando de vez en cuando, con caricias casuales, besos, piropos, aunque nunca con comentario alguno sobre aquel sábado, pronto era yo la que lo picaba con besos y mimos, y la que no se cansaba de repetirle que me encantaba su culo. Fred me insensibilizó a las tonterías adolescentes, enseñándome que se puede tener una relación perfectamente normal con un chico a quien quieres sin pasar por esa vergüenza exagerada que te alela por completo y que es del todo contraproducente y que, en cambio, es mucho mejor la confianza, las risas y las bromas para llegar a algún sitio con alguien.

Luego fue un beso. No llegamos a calentarnos tanto mutuamente que todo saliera hirviendo y rápido, sino que fue más bien una espera tranquila a que llegara el momento del siguiente paso. Sólo estábamos juntos, juntos, en el sentido de caricias y eso, cuando estábamos solos, y tampoco pasábamos mucho tiempo sin nadie más, por motivos obvios cuando vives en un internado. Y, bueno, aunque teníamos una cierta y comprensible curiosidad, la necesidad no era imperiosa y, aunque nos encontráramos solos poco tiempo, no nos lanzábamos para nada encima del otro. Todo siempre ha sido natural y fluido. Cómodo. Sin pretensiones. Como brote. Él es fresco y dice lo que siente y yo, la verdad, soy como él o, en todo caso, peor. Corta no me quedo. ¿Él me daba un beso en los labios? Pues yo le metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. ¿Que lo que le apetecía es tumbarse encima mío? Yo me aseguraba de hacer los comentarios suficientes como para que se pusiera bizco. Él daba un paso, yo otro, me respondía con otro más, y otro, y otro, y al final llegamos hasta una ruptura nada lejana sin ni siquiera tener tiempo de remordimientos. Por un camino perfecto.

¿Por qué lo dejo, entonces, ahora, si tan cómodo es?

Hay dos razones: la oficial y la de verdad. Oficialmente, porque esta relación sí que es incierta y complicada y se me ha quedado pequeña; no llegamos a nada, no me dice nada, no me quiere, nunca se casará conmigo. Mentira, mentira, mentira. Estoy segura de que hasta él se da cuenta de que es mentira, de que yo sé que nada de eso es verdad. Fred y yo somos novios en todo, casados en todo, si le apetece, porque pasamos más noches durmiendo juntos, en el colegio y en casa, que separados, pero, las poquitas veces que nos ponemos serios y eso, ¿no hay nada de nada?

Ya.

¿Me lo creo? No, claro que no. ¿Nada de nada, Fred? Para creerme eso tendría que no conocerlo en absoluto, y no es, para nada, el caso. No importa cómo empezáramos, no importa cómo hayamos llegado de rápido a tan lejos ni cómo de lejos hayamos llegado, de hecho; con Fred no importa nada de eso, porque sencillamente sabes que él no demostraría nada que no sintiera de verdad. No jugaría así con los sentimientos. Puede decirlo con vanidad, puede hacer como que pasarte la mano por las tetas, para alisarte arrugas invisibles de la camisa, es de lo más natural, ningún motivo para avergonzarse o cortarse, ¡¡Angie, qué dices!!, pero, en el fondo, sabes que no lo haría si no quisiera, si no hubiera nada detrás, si todo fuera vacío. Si no hubiera ganas de verdad, cariño de verdad, algo de deseo. Para muestra, por ejemplo, que nunca se ha ido con otra, en absoluto, ni comentario siquiera, y eso que la fidelidad es un tema que sí hemos tratado y que quedamos de acuerdo en que, si llegaba el momento (y llegó, llegó, en cuarto o quinto, no me acuerdo, con Wood), con sólo comentárselo al otro no habría ningún problema. 'Eso sí, Angie', acabó, con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de suficiencia, '¡mentalízate que estar con otro es perder el tiempo, porque yo pienso casarme contigo!'. Y otra vez lo dijo con tanta gracia que no puedes tomártelo en serio.

La versión real del motivo porque lo dejo son los Arrows. Cumbria. Appleby. Mi nuevo hogar, mi nueva ciudad, mi nuevo mundo.

La WWW va de maravilla. Viento en popa. Más trabajo del que George y Fred, ni con la ayuda de Ginny y Ron, que ahora en las vacaciones aprovechan para echar una mano, pueden hacer. Cosa que es genial, claro que sí, porque ha sido su sueño desde siempre y les hace muy felices a los dos que las cosas marchen bien, pero es, bueno, en cierta manera, un problema. Porque yo me voy, y nada me puede retener, porque los dos sabemos que tengo que aceptar el contrato, que es una oportunidad única, que, bueno, tendría que estar loca para dejar escapar algo con lo que el ochenta por ciento del mundo sueña, que sobre eso no hay discusión. ¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Una relación a distancia? ¡¿Una relación como la nuestra y, encima, a distancia?!

Oliver me invitó a Hogsmeade una sola vez. Sí, otra vez Hogsmeade. Yo tenía quince años y era bastante alta para mi edad, cosa que, por cierto, ahora se ha quedado en alta a secas, y, entre los entrenamientos y todo, Oliver, no sé, se fijó en mí. No mucho, no mucho, pero, bueno, no fijarse en Oliver sí que era difícil, las tres acabamos por caer, tarde o temprano, y, si él te hacía algo de caso no lo desaprovechabas, aunque te planteara algunas dudas sobre tu relación con Fred. No sé, la relación entonces no era lo suficientemente seria como para que me sintiera realmente traidora. Era comprensible y casi natural. Aún lo sería, en cierta manera, aunque ahora costaría más de justificar. No me iba a enrollar con Ollie. Sólo era una cita. Nada más. Se lo comenté, me animó, borró las pocas dudas que pudieran quedarme y se lo tomó perfectamente bien. Incluso me eligió un vestidito para la ocasión que, me prometió, harían que Oliver flipara. Fui, estuve con Ollie, pasé un buen rato y cuando volví a la residencia me senté junto a Fred en un sofá, eché la cabeza en su hombro y él me recibió con una sonrisa dulce y punto, sin ninguna implicación de celos ni remordimientos. Todo un detalle que le agradecí en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre mi incipiente dolor de cabeza. No demostró estar molesto conmigo ni me preguntó mucho por mi cita; se limitó a interesarse y a alegrarse por mí cuando le dije que me había ido bien. No me dolió que no estuviera celoso. No hubiera tenido sentido. No tenía por qué ponerse y era completamente racional que reaccionara bien. No me decepcionó para nada y, sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza era poco físico y más bien psíquico. Esa cita fue bien. Ollie fue un sol y, aunque nunca hizo nada que demostrara más interés en mí que el que se le presuponía como capitán, estuvo muy atento y parlanchín toda la tarde. Una monada. El único defecto que le supe encontrar, y mira que fui a encontrar el más gordo, fue que él no fuera Fred, que no me hiciera reír como él, que estuviéramos perdiendo el tiempo con tanta cháchara estrictamente formal en lugar de decir cosas que de verdad pensáramos, pasar de la paja al grano, dejar de andarnos por las ramas y hablar de la profesora de Adivinación, por ejemplo. No era Fred y yo, a pesar de mi innegable atracción física por Ollie, me moría de ganas de volver con Fred y disfrutar de las tardes de Hogsmeade, esas tardes completamente solos en su habitación, recreándonos en la merecida ausencia de los demás mientras me devanaba los sesos imaginando qué era el cachivache de encima del baúl de George, siempre el mismo, lo mantuvieron ahí durante todo un año, una cosa con pinchos, un asa y una boca amorfa de color fucsia que al final acabé por creer que sólo estaba ahí para que yo me matara a intentar entender para qué podía servir. Fui a Hogsmeade con Ollie y volví agradecida de volver a ver a Fred y con muchas ganas de que me consolara porque el enamoramiento de mi infancia ya no me interesaba y me sentía aturdida. Fue la primera vez que me quedé dormida en sus brazos, creo, allí mismo en el sofá, agotada sólo por haber ido a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con uno de los chicos que más admiraba. Todo bastante... confuso.

Sobre todo porque el sábado siguiente hubo otra cita con Ollie, esta vez por el colegio; paseamos por los jardines, miramos la práctica de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, comimos pastel de queso y acabé dándole un beso en la mejilla que Katie vio por casualidad.

Luego fue una sesión de estudio que hicimos juntos. Teníamos un montón de deberes los dos, y él me propuso hacerlos sentados uno junto al otro, que él me ayudaría en lo que pudiera, que así aprovechábamos y lo motivaba. No hubo mucho más. Otra vez, Fred nunca demostró estar celoso. Se alegraba por mí, me sonreía, me animaba, aunque a mí ánimos no me hacían falta porque desde Hogsmeade me había dado cuenta de que no me interesaba Oliver y de que yo estaba perfectamente bien como estaba. Y cuando se lo expliqué así a Katie y a Alicia, en presencia casual de los chicos, ni me miró. No hizo ningún comentario. De hecho, cambio de tema, esperó pacientemente a que todos se desperdigaran y, cuando yo subí a mi habitación, sola, me vino a visitar, picó en mi puerta, abrió en cuanto le di permiso y se me acercó, me cogió suavemente del brazo, me acercó y me dio un abrazo fuerte, fuerte, que hizo que me derritiera por completo. No dijimos nada al respecto, no mencionamos a Oliver ni a nosotros dos ni nada de nada, sólo nos abrazábamos y yo pensaba en lo bien que me sentía así y en lo dulce que era Fred, dejándome espacio, apoyándome en todo, sonriendo, animando y, ahora, apoyando otra vez, sólo que ahora con evidente alegría añadida porque era a él a quién elegía. Tan obviamente aliviado que hacía obvio, por deducción, que lo había pasado mal mientras había durado lo de Oliver.

O sea, que sí que sentía celos.

Ahí quiero llegar. Luego fue Ced. Pobre Ced. Se hace impensable que pudiera morir así. Merlín. Qué mundo. Qué miedo. Ced siempre había sido un buen amigo de Ollie y de todos los del equipo, siempre habíamos tenido buena relación con los otros jugadores, siempre y cuando no vistieran de verde y plateado o, al menos, tuvieran algo de buena intención al acercarse a nosotros. Además, coincidíamos con ellos en los vestuarios, ellos empezaban cuando nosotros acabábamos, y siempre charlábamos un rato, compartíamos opiniones sobre el nivel del equipo, nos picábamos mutuamente para ver quién acabaría ganando y esas cosas. Camaradería básica.

Hasta que se puso de moda (por culpa de Katie, que perdía los papeles en cuanto lo veía) hablar de vez en cuando de Ced, de su sonrisa, de lo bomboncito que se estaba volviendo. Se lo decía así mismo, '¡hmm, se está volviendo todo un bomboncito!', con una sonrisa encantada, y Fred, y George si estaba lo suficientemente cerca también, siempre, siempre saltaba a criticar algo del muchacho, con una expresión ofendida que me encantaba. Con lo que aún se lo decía más, y él se picaba más y acababa por callarme a besos, riéndose de lo pesadita que podía llegar a ser y asegurándome que, si tanto lo repetía, acababa por no creérselo y, sólo para que quedara claro, añadía, ¡Cedric es así porque no da para más!

Y yo, riendo también, alzaba altivamente las cejas y lo censuraba, zanjando la conversación. ¡Celoso!

Y lo estaba. Como lo estuvo de Ollie. Es una manera peculiar y nada posesiva, algo así como una envidia sana con punzaditas eventuales de miedo a perderlo todo. No puedo decir que no me haya costado ir extrapolando cómo se siente ante esas situaciones sólo a partir de lo que dice sentir y de cómo actúa. Porque también es un maestro del disimulo, de un nivel tan elevado que él mismo se cree lo que interpreta hasta el punto de vivir de acuerdo con ello, a un cierto nivel, si le obligas a mantener la farsa el tiempo suficiente.

Pero es capaz de sentir celos y necesita poco para hacerlo, le duele temer perder lo que tiene y, al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser una agonía por la que pasa por mi culpa. ¿Siente de verdad alegría solidaria cuando ve que a mí me va bien? Sí, no lo dudo. Lo dice sinceramente, que se alegra por mí, y no hay nada de rencor ni envidia en el fondo de su voz. Pero, a la vez, cuando está solo, cuando más duda, lo pasa mal, se resigna a perder, sí, bueno, y lo hace con una sonrisa, pero no deja de dolerle y no deja de no querer ser vencido. Es sólo que es demasiado buen perdedor.

Y si yo me fuera ahora, si me largara a Cumbria y empezara mi vida allí y fuera como cualquier otro jugador de Quidditch, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en salir en Witch Weekly con algún supuesto novio? ¿Cuánto tardaría en sembrar demasiadas dudas la distancia? ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en que nos doliera tanto estar separados que estar juntos unas horas a la semana o al mes se hiciera insoportable, y las amargáramos con reproches estúpidos?

Sé que le haré daño, sé que estará aquí y que pensará en mí y que yo no tendré tiempo de pensar en él, y que yo voy a vivir un montón de experiencias y puedo cambiar y herir sus sentimientos al hacerlo sin él, puedo empezar a compartir mi vida con un montón de gente que nada tengan que ver con él, compartir mi vida con completos desconocidos que para mí se convertirán en parte de la familia, y él nunca será parte de eso. Puede ser un frescales, puede ser tan descarado como el que más, puede aparentar que no le duele, pero no tendré tiempo para nada, no veré a mi familia más que en las escasas vacaciones que tenga y tras alguna posible lesión, no siempre tendré las fuerzas o las ganas de seguir adelante con esto y prefiero que sea antes que después, dejarlo ahora, sin hacernos más daño del necesario, cortar cobardemente y salir adelante por separado y quizás algún día, si las cosas se arreglaran, volver a intentarlo. Lo que fuere. Porque yo no tendré tiempo y él tampoco y estar ligado a una relación que sólo es tal de higos a peras y tener que esperar una novia que está de gira por Inglaterra con su equipucho de Quidditch mientras la vida se te escapa entre los dedos es a algo a lo que no lo quiero forzar. Sé que nada de eso es una razón suficiente para dejarlo y sé que son más sofismas que razonamientos válidos, pero no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero estar allí sabiendo que él está igual de triste que yo y que sólo si me saltara un entrenamiento podría verlo, echarle de menos y saber que sólo depende de mí, que podría mandarlo todo a paseo, que no seguir es una opción que le tiene como recompensa. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo irme sin dejarlo con él porque mi fuerza de voluntad no es tan grande y por Merlín que dejaría mi carrera en la primera esquina. Son muchas razones diferentes, chiquitinas y sin mucho peso en sí, pero son tantas que me hacen tener que creer que lo que está bien es dejarlo, que es lo correcto, que debí haberlo hecho antes de que lo nuestro fuera lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerle ahora tanto daño. ¿Por qué lo dejo? No porque nunca me haya pedido que salga con él, porque no me haya dicho que está enamorado de mí ni por cualquiera de esas razones estúpidas que le hago creer que importan pero que, en el fondo, no implican más que palabras no dichas, palabras que no importan, palabras que no necesito escuchar porque los hechos se explican a sí mismos. Claro que lo cambiaría, claro que se casaría conmigo y vendría a Appleby si yo se lo pidiera y si le dijera que era la única manera de seguir juntos, claro que hipotecaría su frescura y su espontaneidad por una oportunidad, por un matrimonio, por seguir con todo lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Hasta su sueño dejaría, abandonaría la WWW en manos de George, al principio temporalmente, luego intentaríamos un combinado, él trabajando aquí y apareciendo y desapareciendo a diario y esas cosas y al final acabaría por dejar la tienda en manos de su hermano y su cuñada, aportando eventualmente ideas y manteniendo un seguimiento de socio inversor con ganas de ayudar aunque las circunstancias no ayuden. Claro que me quiere y claro que aceptaría sin dudar esa solución, creyéndola más posible, más fácil, más positiva. Oh, claro que lo haría. Si le sugiriera que tengo dudas, que igual sí que podríamos salvar lo nuestro aunque, según le he dicho, no me gusta el tipo de relación que tenemos, se declararía ahora mismo y me pediría que la cambiáramos, que nos volviéramos George y Alicia, ¡¡¡Percy y Pe!!!

Y eso no es lo que quiero. Por eso, y por un montón de cositas, por un montón de problemas, lo dejo. Necesito hacerlo. Lo dejo y espero tiempos mejores, situaciones mejores, con él o con otro. No creo en el reencuentro, aunque algún día me muera de ganas de buscarlo, pero no perderemos el contacto porque me niego a hacerlo y quizás algún día, quizás cuando crezcamos, quizás cuando la WWW vaya mucho más sola...

Bostezo suavemente, sin poderlo evitar, y abro los ojos para darme cuenta de que llevo muchísimo rato con ellos cerrados y, dado que hay neblina cuando intento mirar hacia atrás para estimar cuánto tiempo llevo exactamente y dado que, aunque creo haber abierto los ojos, los sigo teniendo cerrados, extremadamente pesados, me doy cuenta confusamente de que me debo haber quedado dormida. Dormitado, más bien; debo haber cruzado la línea en algún momento de mi silencio reflexivo y he seguido razonando pero inconscientemente, a saber qué debía estar pensando, a saber a qué conclusiones llegaría si me hiciera caso en ese duermevela. No recuerdo nada de lo que puedo haber pensado, no tengo sensación ni de que haya pasado el tiempo, es como si acabara de pensar en las esperanzas que tengo de un futuro mejor, de que la WWW vaya lo suficientemente bien como para un reencuentro, no sé, aún podría seguir el razonamiento dónde lo he dejado, pero todo mi cuerpo sí que se nota diferente, sí que me noto la espalda relajada y no recuerdo cuándo he puesto la pierna sobre las de Fred. Con lo que tengo que deducir que, en un momento u otro, he perdido la conciencia. Me separo suavemente de mi fortachón, le miro con sueño y sonrío porque, casi por sorpresa, me siento feliz de estar aquí, de no haberme ido todavía, de no haber dicho aún el penúltimo adiós. ¿Qué debía estar soñando para sentirme ahora, de repente, contenta y aliviada, para haber olvidado todo lo que se avecina, para disfrutar tan sinceramente de su compañía, sin figuraciones fatídicas ni culpabilidad alguna? Él me mira, me sonríe, con las cejas bajadas con pena y avanza hasta darme un beso suave en la mejilla.

- Guapa – susurra, triste.

Sacudo la cabeza y froto la nariz contra su pómulo con un suspiro.

- Tú sí que eres guapo, fortachón.

Alza un hombro, se muerde los labios y mira al vacío, en silencio, un buen rato, mientras yo le observo y no dejo de sentir que el corazón se me encoge más y más de tanto que lo quiero. Merlín, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero. Amo su desparpajo, su irreverencia por las formas y por las reglas del juego, por cómo, durante todo este tiempo, hemos ido avanzando juntos sólo porque nada más mirarnos sabemos hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar el otro. Le quiero. Le quiero.

Y ahora él está triste, ahora él ni siquiera me responde cuando le piropeo, ni me mira, y todo es mi culpa... Inspiro lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, y vuelvo a besarlo, ahora en los labios. Todo es mi culpa, y me siento asquerosamente sucia por ello. Si yo dejara el Quidditch, si me quedara con él, si abriera los ojos y pasara de una carrera dudosamente exitosa en un mundo al que no sé si quiero pertenecer...

La sonrisa irónica de Fred me distrae un momento. Sus ojos se han vuelto hacia mí y me observa con un brillo de sorna en ellos. Alzo las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa...? – susurro cuando él sigue mirándome sin decir nada.

Como respuesta, me da un beso en los labios, aún sonriendo, me abraza suavemente y se levanta de la cama apoyándose en los brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza.

- Estás tonta – me dice, medio sentado. - ¡¿Dejar el Quidditch?!

Tengo que reír suavemente. Santa madre de Godric, cómo me llega a conocer.

- No te sorprendas – me riñe. – Se te pinta todo, todito en la cara. ¡Y no!

Lo dice con un tono de regaño, casi enfadado, aunque su sonrisa sigue bailándole en los labios, que no deja dudas de a lo que se refiere. Quidditch. Nada de pensar eso. Nada de soñar con dejarlo y quedarme a su lado. Se sienta del todo y yo me siento también, a su lado, con las piernas sobre las suyas, y le abrazo.

- Te quiero – susurro, tan flojito que espero que no me escuche.

- Y yo a ti, pastel de chocolate – me responde, en el mismo tono, con lo que tengo que entender que sí le ha llegado.

Inspiro lentamente y una lágrima traidora, que sé que no caerá, porque ni es el momento ni va conmigo, me hace cosquillas en el ojo izquierdo.

- Me alegro mucho que te hayan elegido – dice, con voz tranquila, al cabo de un rato. – Saben lo que se hacen.

Sonrío de lado y sacudo la cabeza.

- ¿Y los otros tres? – replico, refiriéndome a los equipos para los que no he pasado las pruebas.

- Idiotas – masculla él, y su brazo me acaricia la espalda confortadoramente. – Igualmente, el mejor era los Arrows, ¿no?

Asiento levemente. Realmente, no, yo prefería el Puddlemere, y no sólo por, como siempre comenta airadamente Fred, el culo del portero. No. No tiene nada que ver con Wood. Ni con el hecho de que los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts acaban siempre en él. Es sólo que, bueno, el Puddlemere está mucho más cerca de Londres. No tendría que trasladarme. No tendría que dejarle. O sí, lo haría igual, por el tiempo, por el ambiente, pero, bueno... supongo que, como lo que tengo no me acaba de gustar, preferiría cualquier otra cosa. Pero, después del fichaje estrella (y comprometido, no nos vamos a engañar, tener a Flint y a Ollie en un mismo equipo debe de ser de lo más problemático) del año pasado, los Puddlemere están más que bien servidos y no buscaban más jugadores este año. Y, sí, de los que había como posibles, el mejor situado este año para la liga es el de los Arrows. Los otros aún no me han dicho nada, quedaron en que me llamarían, pero, sí, el que escogería es el de flechitas. Y, como ya me han dicho que sí...

- Lo harás muy, muy bien – me anima, revolviéndome el pelo. – Eres increíble sobre una escoba, Angie, y ya verás como triunfarás.

Me giro hacia él y le sonrío, agradecida. El Quidditch me gusta. Me encanta. Disfruto sobre una escoba, tanto como todos los del equipo. De ahí que lo quiera jugar constantemente, que me interese todo lo que esté relacionado con él, que sea un poco el centro de mi vida. Y ya está. ¿Soy buena? Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo. Soy una de las jugadoras que destacaba, en la liga de Quidditch del colegio, sí. Se me da bien, me siento cómoda, pocas veces encuentro algo demasiado difícil como para no hacerlo, cuando estoy volando. Si Fred dice que soy buena, si él, que tanto me quiere, me lo asegura tan sinceramente, me lo creo, claro que sí, y ruego porque sea verdad, porque esté a la altura, porque consiga meterle unos cuantos goles, por ejemplo, al mismísimo Wood. Encuentro que, por cierto, será curioso: yo contra mi mentor. Le acaricio el hombro con la cabeza, agradecida por la confianza que deposita en mí. No es que no esté segura de ser buena. No es que dude. Lo que pasa es que, como me gusta tanto, y sólo que me guste ya es un motivo para seguir, ser buena o no es algo que no me llega a afectar y que ni me cuestiono. Por eso, si él lo dice, me lo creo y se lo agradezco mucho, mucho.

Y los Arrows me quieren. Otro motivo para sentirme confiada. Entro como suplente pero me han fichado por dos temporadas, o sea que la cosa va en serio. En tres o cuatro meses, seis a lo sumo, debería estar jugando al menos algunos minutos de cada partido, ya integrada en el equipo. Ganarme la vida con lo que me gusta. Claro que no puedo dejarlo. Podría, y eso haría que Fred y yo estuviéramos algo más de tiempo juntos, pero acabaríamos por arrepentirnos. No, no, tiene razón, estoy tonta. Tengo que aguantar. Tengo que ser fuerte. Nada de dejar el Quidditch por él, por mucho que duela. Hay oportunidades que no se repiten y que pueden significarlo todo.

Appleby es algo más fría, verde y lluviosa que esto, pero, lo poquito que he podido ver de la ciudad, con sus casitas bajas, de ladrillos, bajo un cielo encapotado que amenazaba con una lluvia copiosa, ideal para quedarte en casa mirando, melancólica, por la ventana, con un jersey de lana grande y calentito, me ha parecido encantador, casi como estar en casa, más al norte hemos vivido siete años, perdidos en medio de Escocia. Aún no tengo casa, de eso se encarga el equipo, muy amablemente, y tampoco tengo mucho qué llevar, salvo algo de ropa y el cepillo de dientes, o sea que no sé muy bien lo que me espera ni qué me rodeará durante los próximos nueve meses, pero no creo que lo encuentre muy diferente de lo de aquí.

Me giro para mirarle y él me sonríe alegremente.

- ¿Qué, bombón? – me dice en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzan. - ¿Tienes ganas de empezar?

Me encojo de hombros y luego asiento, pensativa.

- ¿Crees que será muy duro? – le pregunto, con algo de aprensión.

- Bueno – suspira él, teatralmente. – Nada comparado con lo que tú te exiges a ti misma.

Arrugo la nariz y le dirijo una mirada enojada, en broma. Él sonríe, me guiña un ojo y se inclina hacia mí para besarme.

- Vendremos a verte – me promete afectuosamente. – Todo el equipo, si puedo montármelo.

Abro desmesuradamente los ojos y le doy otro beso, sin poder esconder cómo de contenta me pone esa promesa. ¡Todos los del equipo cerca cuando juegue por primera vez! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Igual es casi infantil ponerme como unas pascuas por algo tan nimio, diez personas, como mucho, en medio de todo un estadio lleno, pero que me vayan a ver, cuando tan insegura estaré, que me apoyen y estén cerca para animarme, ¡claro que me hace ilusión! Y volver a ver a Fred, volver a verlo después de un par de meses habiéndolo dejado, volver a abrazarlo y a notar su sonrisa brillándome encima... Es un consuelo tan débil que no puedo evitar agarrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunto, sólo por regocijarme un poquitín más.

- De verdad – repite él, y me aparta una trencita de la cara. – Lástima que hayan prohibido lo de tirar flechas – reflexiona en voz alta, no sin una sonrisa pícara. – George y yo hubiéramos disfrutado de lo lindo.

Río suavemente, casi sintiendo no poder ver el espectáculo que, seguro, hubieran montado, y escondo la cara en él. Hasta esto sabe hacerlo dulce. Hasta en esto no podría encontrar a nadie mejor.

- Os regalaré entradas de tribuna – le doy mi palabra, en un estallido de entusiasmo. - ¿Traeréis golosinas?

- Sí – suspira con resignación, y me besa dulcemente los labios. – No podemos perder una oportunidad de negocio. ¿Contra quién empezáis?

- Holyhead – respondo rápidamente, casi por reflejo. – Pero no sé si ya estaré lista para jugar. Al principio me tengo que aclimatar y eso...

Que no es que le dé largas. Al contrario. Me muero de ganas de reencontrarnos entonces.

Curioso que sólo unos instantes atrás, justo antes de dormirme, asegurara no tener esperanzas de reencuentro. ¿No?

- Claro – concede y me planta besos minúsculos por toda la cara. – Pero seguro que te acostumbras enseguida al ritmo del equipo. Eres muy buena. – Y, para borrar mis evidentes dudas al respecto, añade: - En serio.

Me encojo de hombros. Bueno, bueno. Lo tendré que demostrar. Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

- Te voy a echar de menos – le digo, más animada que al principio pero no sintiéndolo menos.

- Yo a ti también – me dice, con una sonrisa. – Todos vamos a echarte mucho, mucho de menos, bombón. Pero yo – añade, con tono de ser algo evidente y con cara de resignación – el que más.

- Y yo a ti también el que más – le respondo, abrazándolo fuerte por los hombros. – Esto va a ser muy difícil.

Él asiente y acaricia suavemente mi pelo.

- Anda – dice, con un suspiro cansado, al cabo de un rato. – No lo hagamos más difícil todavía. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Alzo las cejas con sorpresa pero no me muevo del escondrijo que he encontrado en su cuello. Que me vaya ya. Que no me quede, porque lo hace más difícil. Me duele un poquito su decisión, porque no quiero irme aún, porque me muero de ganas de que me suplique que me quede hasta que yo decida que le pueden dar por saco a mi carrera como jugadora profesional, porque cuando me vaya esto se habrá acabado y no habrá vuelta atrás, pero, en el fondo, sé que tiene razón. Sólo lo complico más. Merlín. Asiento suavemente, me separo un poco de él y le sonrío agradecida.

- Quizás sí que será lo mejor que me vaya ya – admito. – Esto es sólo... torturarnos.

Él arruga la nariz en una mueca de desacuerdo y me besa suavemente.

- Estar contigo nunca es una tortura – me asegura, con una sonrisa afectuosa. – Lo digo porque debes de tener un montón de faena por hacer y, bueno, yo sólo te entretengo. ¿Te vas a vivir allí?

- Sí. El equipo me buscará una casa – explico.

- Va, pues – concluye él. – Tienes que preparar un montón de cosas para la mudanza. Será mejor que te deje irte de una vez. ¿Cuándo te vas?

Suena completamente normal. Como si no le importara que me fuera. Como si no nos fuéramos a decir adiós para mucho, mucho tiempo enseguida. Le miro fijamente, un poco decepcionada por su falta de sentimiento, y luego bajo los ojos a su cuello. No me quiero ir. No quiero marcharme aún. Ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme. ¿Fred...? ¿No te importa...? ¿Me dejarás ir? No es que quiera que luche con garras y dientes para que me quede, porque no lo podría soportar, pero, bueno, tampoco esperaba indiferencia...

Me alza la cara con un dedo en la barbilla y me besa suavemente en los labios, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas bajadas con preocupación.

- Todo va a ir bien – susurra, entre besos ligeros. – Estaremos bien, bombón. Ya lo verás. Será difícil al principio, pero...

Se interrumpe, abre los ojos y esboza una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

- Te quiero – dice, ahogadamente. – Y tienes razón, esto es lo mejor. Tenemos que... dejarlo. Tienes que ir a Appleby – añade, con una brillante sonrisa que ni él se cree. – Te voy a echar mucho de menos y te ataría a la cama para que no te fueras si creyera que...

No llega a acabar la frase, sino que sólo me mira a los ojos, en silencio, un instante, luego se gira hacia un lado con una mueca de dolor.

- Anda, Angie – repite. – Vete antes de que se me deshaga el autocontrol.

Autocontrol. Es sólo... autocontrol. Claro. Asiento y no necesito que me diga nada más. Me alzo en la cama para darle un beso en los labios, luego otro en el pelo y sonrío mientras me pongo en pie. Autocontrol. Acabaremos mal si cualquiera de los dos lo perdemos, si decimos lo que sentimos, si decidimos hacer otra cosa que separarnos como amigos. Fred no es, ni ha sido nunca, un ser pasivo y, aun hoy, que he venido yo a cortar con él, que he venido cargada de miedo a hacerle daño y prometiéndome tener todo el cuidado del mundo al decírselo, él lo ha entendido todo, lo ha visto todo y se ha propuesto lo mismo conmigo. No encontraré nadie como él. Nadie con quien esté tan compenetrada, nadie con quien todo sea tan bonito, nadie tan especial y que se preocupe tanto por mi. Vuelvo a besarle en los labios y luego me separo un paso de él, que sigue sentado en la cama. Me sonríe, me tiende la mano para estrechármela afectuosamente una vez más y luego cojo mi varita para desaparecer. Claro que no quiere que me vaya. Claro que lo dice todo para hacerlo más fácil. Siente lo mismo que yo, lo mismo que yo, y por eso es mejor que me vaya ya, antes de que empecemos a suplicar una segunda oportunidad que sólo nos amargaría. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme en el hechizo y, cuando creo que lo tengo a punto, los vuelvo a abrir para despedirme de él por última vez.

- Cuídate – me dice, sólo con los labios, y me sonríe afectuosamente.

- Tú también – le pido, en el mismo tono.

Asiente y me dirige una mirada fija, intensa, casi dolorosa.

- Te quiero – murmura, y veo la última resistencia de su autocontrol desmoronarse tras sus ojos. Se acabó. Le mando un beso desde mis dedos, murmuro rápidamente que le adoro y, casi a la vez, muevo la varita alrededor mío.

Se acabó.

**Nota:** Em... No lo parece, ¿eh...? Pues es un Fred Angelina. Lo será. ¡Vaya si no! :) 

Y, sólo porque me apetece, incluso cuando no hay reviews por comentar, ¡me enrollo más! :p Un besazo para Jaleb - va en serio lo de que has hecho a esta chica feliz, ¡con estrellitas en los ojos, de la emoción! - y otro para Llad, que es, como siempre, un sol. 

^_^ 


	2. Cuánto, cuánto

**Cuando pesa tanto el mundo**

_Capítulo 2: ¿Cuánto, cuánto?_

No me basta con perderla una vez, no me basta con perderla dos, ni tres, ni veinte. Tengo que estropearlo todo de nuevo, dejar que se pierda todo de nuevo, abrir los dedos y que se escurra sin más. Sin quererlo. Sin evitarlo. Sin mover un músculo, sin dejar de sonreír, sin demostrar jamás cómo es de verdad el gemelo idiota. Merlín. Santísima barba verde (y, bueno, ¡lo hubiera sido, de haber nacido Gee y yo antes!) de Merlín. Merlín. ¡¿Cuándo será suficiente?! ¡¿Cuándo pararé y maduraré y me convertiré de una puñetera vez en George?! 

¿Cuánto hace que se fue? Y qué importa. Diez minutos ya fueron demasiado. Abrazarla, sabiendo que era la última vez, ya fue más de lo que podría soportar. Oh, sí. Sé que no lo aparento. Que no soy transparente. Que soy retorcido y tenebroso y que antes abandonaría la vida de irrectitud y falta de seriedad que llevo desde los tres años a dejar entrever tan sólo un momento de cómo me siento de verdad. Que soy un poco demasiado firme. Que no me dejo llevar. Que no me abro a los demás. Que finjo. Irónico, que todo eso lo haga precisamente yo. Irónico, que, después de ser un personaje tan público, plano y sencillo, la mitad del dúo de bromistas del cole, uno de los gemelos Weasley, que sólo viven por armar barullo, que sólo sirven para hacer apestosos, literalmente, a los Slytherins, que no tiene respeto por casi nada ni por casi nadie, después de ser uno de los más conocidos en Hogwarts, mi carácter siga tan velado a prácticamente todo mundo. Porque, bueno, la verdad... tímido, digamos, no soy. Nadie se lo creería, mamá la primera, si así lo dijera.

Oh, Merlín, Merlín. Aún huelo su pelo en la almohada. No necesito ni girarme, ni moverme, sólo tengo que inspirar lentamente, sólo un poquito cada vez, y, al final, la noto a ella, a su champú, a su transpiración, su piel y su sonrisa. Cierro los ojos, fuerte, tan fuerte que el dolor de cabeza incipiente se convierte en cuchilladas minúsculas tras los ojos, y noto sus piernas, largas, firmes, suaves y cálidas, contra mi cadera, sus manos en mis codos, sus labios en los míos. Su voz. Sus ojos. La manera tan suya de morderse el labio inferior mientras mira hacia arriba, a un lado, cuando está pensando en algo. La sonrisa encantada que noto contra mis labios cuando la beso por sorpresa, a oscuras, mientras le suplico que nos metamos ya en la cama. Su espalda...

Inspiro un poco más profundamente, me giro hacia el lado que debería de ocupar cada noche, y no sólo de higos a peras, su precioso cuerpo, escondo la cabeza en su parte de la almohada y ahora sí, sin remordimientos ni censuras, solo como estoy, dejo que salgan los sollozos. Angie. Angie. Es sólo su olor, pero me viene todo, inseparable, todas las impresiones que ha dejado en mí, trocitos que he ido notando y atesorando durante toda una vida, partes minúsculas sin relación entre sí más que pertenecer a ella. Y no es sólo que imagine su sonrisa o su tacto. Oh, no. Si no fueran tan reales, si no llegara a sentirla, si mis terminaciones nerviosas no hubieran memorizado tan bien cómo se sentían cuando estábamos en el paraíso y no lo repitieran con tanta fidelidad aun cuando ella no está, aún podría ignorarlo. Pasarlo por alto. Olvidarlo un rato y seguir adelante, sustituir, susurrarme mentiras piadosas antes de irme a dormir.

En cambio, lo vuelvo a hacer, una vez y otra, nunca mucho, nunca suficiente, y vuelvo a dejar que se desvanezca entre mis brazos justo a la mañana siguiente, aparentando que es lo lógico, lo más normal, lo que los dos teníamos planeado desde el principio. Aun cuando sé que, probablemente, en un principio, al menos, esto no era lo que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado.

Aunque, ahora, ella sí.

¿Cuánto, cuánto? Un número, un consuelo, algo con forma a qué aferrarme, porque si son quince, son quince menos hasta la próxima vez y, si son veinte, la condena se reduce en cinco, algo así como una parte por millón, o quizás menos, a saber lo que tendrá que volver a pasar para que las aguas se abran, el cielo se desgarre y nuestras manos se reencuentren. Pero, en serio, ¡¿cuánto?! ¿Ya debe estar vestida, ya debe de estar volando, ya debe de haber acabado el calentamiento? Merlín, Merlín, ¡¡sólo un número!! ¡No la pido de vuelta! ¡No pido nada que sea culpa mía, sólo un número!

Deben ser más de quince. Por la ventana entra un sol perezoso pero demasiado claro para que sean sólo quince. ¿Una hora? ¿Un par? Debería levantarme y ducharme. Borrar una noche que me estará torturando durante dos meses más, hasta que la sustituya otra. O cuatro meses, si no hay suerte y los Arrows pierden la clasificatoria. Debería salir de la cama, poner un poco de orden, leer la nota que, como siempre, me ha dejado, nota que siento como una prolongación de mí mismo, como algo que me pertenece desde siempre, como algo tan mío que trabajo me cuesta postergar el momento de reencontrarlo, leer su nota llena de besos y de afecto, sonreír entre lágrimas, pensar en ella, besar patéticamente un trozo de papel que significa un mundo y, abrazándome a mí mismo con fuerza, ir a sentarme al sofá mientras recapacito sobre el poquito sentido que tiene mi vida y lo mal que hago todo lo que de verdad importa. Y luego vendrá George, y me animará con su sonrisa brillante de hombre casado que no tiene más problemas que escoger cada día la ropa que le toca ponerse, me preguntará con el característico deje pedante nuestro que cómo me ha ido la noche, susurrará algo sobre lo bien que debo haber dormido y yo, que, nada más verle entrar, habré recuperado mi temple, torceré la boca en una sonrisa creída, me encogeré de hombros y le susurraré algo ligeramente subido de tono sobre la noche que debe haber pasado él.

Y ahí es cuando la figura de Angelina palidecerá tanto en lo que me rodea que tan sólo quedará una sombra de ella, en mis manos, que seguirán notándola aún cuando no esté, en mi corazón, que no dejará de doler, sólo un poquito, sólo al final de cada respiración, hasta que pasen esos dos meses, y en mi cabeza, como referencia constante a todo lo bueno que me pase.

En cambio, me giro otra vez, volviendo a mi lado de la cama, me tapo con la manta hasta la coronilla, abro los ojos remolonamente y miro al vacío que tengo delante.

Angie de pelo corto. Quién lo hubiera dicho, después de tantos años viéndola siempre igual, siempre con sus trencitas. La Angie de siempre, sólo que más ligera y en forma. Igual de guapa. Con las mismas ganas de reír.

Si hay una cosa que adoro de ella, y mira que hay, es cómo se pone juguetona y me sigue las bromas, cuando no le da tiempo a empezarlas ella misma, hasta que acabamos retorciéndonos de la risa. Risa. Risa en estado puro, eso define nuestra relación. Reírnos por encima de todo, irreverentes y desvergonzados, sin encontrar nunca un momento demasiado íntimo o serio como para que no quepa la risa. Porque la risa no desmerece. No empequeñece el momento. Incluso haciendo el amor, incluso cuando nos distraemos y tenemos que volver a empezar, la risa es lo que nos hace tan especiales juntos.

Porque, claro, ella es especial sola, sin nada más, sólo por existir.

Cincuenta y cinco. Quizás cincuenta. Mi reloj emite un ruidito casi imperceptible y miro el cabezal de la cama, distraído. Ha sonado y se ha despertado. Yo estaba despierto. La he besado, la he abrazado fuerte y hemos estado un ratito hablando, no más de un par de minutos, sobre el día que le esperaba y lo poco que George me echaría en falta si nos decidiéramos, cosa que nunca hacemos pero siempre decimos, sin haberlo dicho hasta ahora en serio ni una sola vez, a faltar a nuestros respectivos compromisos y quedarnos todo el día entre las sábanas. Como la respuesta ha acabado por ser que no, eso sí, entre las risas que se ha ganado mi usual exageración y las que han ganado sus cosquillas, que más parecían caricias, nos hemos vuelto a besar, nos hemos despedido con las cuatro carantoñas de siempre, que hasta han dejado de ser agridulces para convertirse sólo en delicias, de lo aprendido que tenemos los dos que no significan que se acabe sino sólo un punto muerto, y ella, por fin, se ha acabado por ir. ¿A y cinco? ¿A y diez? Quizás a y cuarto. Acabará por hacer una hora. Y luego dos. Y luego seis, en cuanto la tienda me distraiga.

Inspiro, saboreando la felicidad que me ha dejado la noche, y me levanto sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Estiro la sábana, arreglo la manta y recoloco la almohada con una sonrisa cariñosa, porque Angie aún está allí, a sólo una hora de distancia, tan cerca que podría tocarla si tan sólo alargara la mano en la dirección adecuada, y ése, precisamente, conocer la dirección, sería el único problema, tan cerca que aún la siento, respirando aquel aire y decidiendo quedarse conmigo otro rato, otra media hora, sólo hasta que te duermas, sólo hasta que amanezca, mi vida. Angie está allí y es para quedarse, porque por Merlín que, aunque sea sólo su recuerdo, no pienso dejar que se escape; pienso hacerla prisionera, capturarla, recordarla cuando no esté conmigo, retenerla hasta que ella misma la sustituya. Se me calienta el pecho, con una onda feliz, se me estira el estómago, que por fin deja de parecer ir a darse la vuelta, e, incluso sin verlo, sé que los ojos me brillan con nueva esperanza. Ha llegado el momento de la paciencia. Volverá. Está cerca. Seguimos siendo los de siempre. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, y de eso tenemos los dos para dar y vender.

Lástima que no lo vendan. Media hora más, diez minutos por hora, un ratito solamente. Estratégicamente colocados, en las ocasiones especiales, en los momentos realmente cruciales, darían un vuelco al mundo. Hacer que las pocas noches que tenemos duraran un poco más. Que sus besos fueran diez segundos más largos. Que no la estuvieran esperando en cuanto se despierta, que pudiéramos charlar y querernos y mimarnos mucho sin depender del reloj. O, al revés, que todo pasara rápido hasta volver a encontrarnos.

Mi chaqueta de lana está sobre la silla, lo único ordenado que hay en toda la habitación. La cojo y me la echo por encima, cruzándola en el estómago, escondo las manos en las mangas, hasta la mitad e, incoherentemente descalzo en pleno invierno pero sin la paciencia para buscar entre mi ropa de ayer, desperdigada por el suelo, la pareja del único calcetín que hay a la vista, salgo de la habitación, me froto la nariz con el puño y corro, de puntillas, hasta el sofá, donde me siento con las piernas en el sillón contiguo. En mi mano derecha, convenientemente protegida del frío por hebras de lana gris tejidas pacientemente por mamá, el regalo de la mañana, hecho un cuadrado minúsculo y aún sin leer, cogido furtivamente de la mesita con el corazón acelerado. Sólo una nota, sólo lo que leo cada vez que nos encontramos y ella me deja, pero todo un ritual que he aprendido a disfrutar tanto como cada uno de sus besos y que hago durar tanto como puedo, por hacer la ilusión más larga. Encojo los brazos en mi regazo, levanto un cojín del sofá para meter los pies debajo y que se calienten un poco y me mezo contra el respaldo y el brazo, que me rodean haciéndome sentir no calor pero si un cierto resguardo. Otra vez parte del ritual y otra vez casi clandestino, que no se note, que no me dé cuenta ni yo, aunque en realidad no piense en otra cosa, mis yemas acarician suavemente el papel plegado que aprieto. Noto los bordes, duros, punzantes en las esquinas, y la textura medio rugosa del pergamino tratado que usamos como hojas en la tienda. El bloc de notas de la mesita, el que Alicia nos obligó a poner a los dos junto a nuestras camas la tercera vez que George tuvo una idea brillante durante la noche, la desveló al contársela, tardaron una hora en volverse a dormir y se les olvidó por la mañana. Un bloc para apuntar por la noche, en pos del descanso de la casi-recién-estrenada señora Weasley que, al parecer, tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño si la despiertan aún en el duermevela.

Lo cual hace curioso, por cierto, que el bloc para apuntar esté en la mesita de noche, sí... pero en el lado en el que duerme ella.

Toco el final de un pliegue, lo desdoblo y giro la nota lentamente en mi mano. Siempre las dobla. Al principio no lo hacía, pero un día empezó a hacerlo y, desde entonces, siempre no lo hace. No sé por qué. Por tradición, quizás. Y ese primer día, porque igual estaba arrugado, o cualquier cosa. Coge un trozo de papel, lo llena por una cara cuando vuelve de ducharse y de vestirse, mientras yo estoy, irremediablemente, dormido de nuevo, y luego lo dobla primero en dos, luego en cuatro y luego en ocho. Siempre en ocho. Me besa en la frente, en el pelo o en los labios (nunca la he notado ni me ha dicho nunca que lo haga, pero la imagino haciéndolo tan nítidamente que para mí no hay duda de que lo hace) y luego, una vez cumplidos los ritos y ya preparada para salir, ha salido de la habitación y ha cerrado mi puerta para que no me despertara con los Flu. Por alusión, me giro hacia la chimenea y miro su estado: sólo brasas, perfectamente controladas y, como de costumbre, dulce bomboncito considerado que es mi Angie, ni rastro de polvo en el suelo. Un chico más malo hubiera vaciado el pequeño leoncito que los contiene, justo junto a la chimenea, hace mucho, hubiera vertido por error, ¡ay!, su contenido, hubiera olvidado repetidamente reponerlo y, como en esta casa no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer, ¡oh, Angie, cuánto no lo siento! Quiero decir...

Pero soy bueno. Soy bueno cuando ella está cerca, cuando hace referencia a ella, cuando me juego más que unos cuantos puntos de casa. Soy bueno cuando podría hacer que se enfadara, cuando podría afectar a su carrera, cuando hablamos del mundo real. Soy bueno, buenísimo, y estaría dispuesto a llevarla en mi propia escoba, ¡incluso en la vieja, en la del colegio, la Barredora!, si alguna vez fuera tarde y pudiera evitarle problemas.

Y eso que no me gusta nada, nada, ¡¡pero nada!!, el Quidditch.

Otra vuelta al papel, que ahora, con un pliegue deshecho, ocupa casi toda mi palma. Repaso los contornos, insisto en las esquinas y busco otro doblez por deshacer. Cuando lo haga, ya no me cogerá en la mano, sólo ya doblado por la mitad, así que, previsoramente, me arremango ambas manos de la chaqueta, me vuelvo a frotar la nariz, lo que se está convirtiendo, por cierto, en un tic nervioso que he ido copiando de George y que él ha ido copiando de mí, y me encojo en el sofá para abrigarme. Sólo un pliegue. Sólo uno. Miro el papel, evitando incluso intentar entrever lo que pone a través, le doy la vuelta, lo roto entre mis dedos y dejo que una de las esquinas se clave en mi índice, sin hacerme daño pero llegando a dejar una marca, un pico hendido que se va sólo al cabo de pocos instantes. Tengo que encantar el papel. Ponerle un hechizo que haga que todo el que escriba en él desee quedarse siempre en aquella casa, que no quiera irse, que olvide sus compromisos. Es un hechizo fácil, aunque quizás peligroso, porque cualquiera (Percy, Godric no lo quiera, incluido) podría escribir por casualidad y yo ganaría un pelma sin merecerlo. Debería de ponerle algo de seguridad, sólo para focalizarlo más. Quien escriba y luego lo doble en ocho. Quien escriba y luego lo doble en ocho, lo deje en mi mesita y me bese, donde fuere. Que lo escriba y sonría y revele que, como yo ya sabía, es la brujita más guapa del mundo. Por no hablar de entre los muggles, que, sencillamente, no se le pueden comparar. Que sea mi Angie y se quede encantada para siempre y tengan que echarla de los Arrows porque, ¡pardiez!, no pueda salir nunca, nunca más de un calculado radio a mi alrededor.

Me vuelvo a encoger en el asiento, haciéndome una bola con carámbanos en los pies. En el comedor tampoco está el otro calcetín. Tampoco es que lo esperara aquí cuando, después de todo, nos desnudamos en la habitación. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quitado los calcetines. Ni la mayor parte de la ropa. Recuerdo, eso sí, haberla obligado a ponerse un pijama mío, después, y a ella habiendo exigido lo mismo de mí a cambio, y, dado que nos vestimos, es de sobreentender que tuvimos que desvestirnos antes, sólo que todo era demasiado frenético como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, sus ojazos, su sonrisa, sus besos apresurados. Debería de coger la varita y hacer aparecer aquí los calcetines. O las zapatillas. O un par de calcetines limpios, no sé por qué no lo he pensado cuando aún estaba en la habitación. Hundo más los dedos bajo el cojín, reprimo un escalofrío y alargo la chaqueta hacia abajo, para cubrirme las rodillas. Qué poquito me importo a mí mismo, contemplo con una sonrisa. Qué poquito me llena mi única existencia, qué poquito me interesa, por comparación, mi propio bienestar. No es pereza lo que me hace no ir a buscarlos, no es languidez o pasotismo. Qué va. Es estar demasiado lleno de ella. Lleno del presente. Lleno de la promesa de volver. De la oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Merlín, lo que daría sólo por más oportunidades, por más ratitos, por más sonrisas y caricias. Por hacerla feliz más tiempo. Por hacerla más feliz. Porque ella viera cómo le importo, y que eso sólo la hiciera sentir tan especial que no tuviera nunca momentos bajos, aun a pesar de los entrenamientos intensivos que el entregado sustituto de Wood que tiene por entrenador, que es más exagerado aún que nuestro capitán cuando toca hablar de horarios de prácticas, le impone, y a pesar del cansancio de un día tras otro sin parar jamás.

No me importo demasiado a mí mismo, no más allá de lo puramente funcional, no más allá de lo necesario para vivir y para tener algo de autoestima, y no tenerme muy en cuenta no es algo entristecido ni deprimente. Al revés; la quiero tanto que, hoy, mañana, toda la semana de después de reencontrarla y toda la semana de antes de hacerlo de nuevo, siento que todo está bien si ella está bien, que todo es dulce porque ella existe, que ni siquiera importa cómo pueda estar yo, aquí, solo, echándola tantísimo de menos, si, a cambio, el mundo es lo suficientemente bonito como para que ella esté en él.

La quiero. Merlín si lo hago. No tiene más importancia, quiero a mucha gente, no exijo nada, no necesito nada, sólo es un cariño suave y discreto, que se conforma con lo que tiene, que se desvive por hacerle la vida bonita en lo poco que tiene, que sabe coger fuerte los pocos segundos de que dispone y pasar por alto los meses que pasan después. La quiero. Sin prisas. Sin desesperar. La quiero cuando la tengo, y la sueño cuando no, completamente entero, sin llorarla, sin amargarme por no tenerla. Conformado y viendo siempre lo más bonito de la vida. Tan enamorado que nada puede ir mal. Una sonrisa con un deje melancólico, pero que no deja de ser sonrisa, al fin y al cabo. Se ha ido y podría haber pedido, haber exigido, haber suplicado. Podría haber soltado toda una perorata que tengo más que aprendida, de la de veces que le he dado vueltas y más vueltas, convenciéndola de lo que me tiene que querer, de lo que me tiene que apretujar, de lo seguros que debemos estar el uno del otro con más palabras que escondan promesas que violen todo lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Podría haberle pedido que dejara los Arrows, que lo dejara todo, que se casara conmigo y que copiáramos la vida de mi hermano y su mujercita en todo, sólo que en más guapos. Podría haberlo hecho y ahora ella estaría aquí conmigo, calentándome los pies con los suyos, abrazándome en lugar del pésimo sustituto que es esta fría chaqueta, tumbada sobre mí y yo protegiéndola con cuidado.

Merlín. Otra vez la noto tanto, su mejilla contra mi cuello, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, esos susurros suaves con los que no decimos nada pero que no dejamos que establecer como puente al otro, suspirando lo bien que se está, lo dulce que es todo, lo suave y esponjoso que parece el mundo desde esa perspectiva, y vuelve a ser tan real que casi me duele no verla contra la piel que nota su contacto. Angie, le susurraría afectuosamente, mi preciosa Angie, te adoro.

Pero nunca le digo nada realmente serio, nada que exija nada, nada que le dé ni siquiera una idea sobre abandonar su puesto en los Arrows. Toda su carrera. Oh, vamos, no soy tan importante. No merece la pena perderlo todo por algo que puede esperar, que la espera, que tiene toda la paciencia del mundo. Deja, Angie querida, acaba lo tuyo y después, si sigues interesada en mí, haz lo que quieras de mi vida, porque yo lo único que sé hacer es ponerla a tus pies. Acaba con los Arrows, pasa a los Falcons, a los Wisps, al United o, si quieres hacer a Ron un chico feliz, a los Cannons, que difícil lo tendrán para seguir perdiendo partido tras partido con una monadita tan eficiente como tú en su alineación. Hazte mayor, cumple tu sueño y, cuando ya estés del todo satisfecha, déjame que yo te dibuje sueños nuevos que me desviviré por hacer realidad.

Si se lo dijera, aún me diría que sí. Le diría, Angie, cásate conmigo, quédate en la tienda, compartamos casa, trabajo e hijos, y ella lo consideraría. Quizás al final el Quidditch pesaría más, me diría que esperara unos años, unos meses, hasta que acabara, como mínimo, la temporada. Que la dejara tan sólo acabar el contrato, que no podía romper, y que luego lo habláramos. Se lo pensaría. Le daría más vueltas. Temblaría su resolución. Y yo me lo habría cargado todo porque, si me dijera que sí, que se casaría conmigo, no podría volver a mirarme al espejo de lo mucho que me odiaría por haber sido escogido por encima de algo que tanto le importa, de lo poco digno que me sentiría, de lo culpable que me sabría cada día de la vida, por haberla hecho elegir. Y, si me dijera que no, otra vez culpa, y otra vez por lo mismo: culpa por haberla hecho escoger, culpa por no haber sabido esperar, culpa por haber hecho violenta una relación sólo por falta de paciencia. No tendría sentido. No llegaríamos a ninguna parte; tiene que llegar el momento, tiene que salir de los dos, tiene que ser entonces y no antes y, sobre todo, nunca como elección entre el Quidditch o lo otro. Nuestra relación tiene que ser parte de nuestra vida, una parte armonizada y tranquila, tiene que salir sola. No puede desmontarnos para volvernos a montar. No, no tendría ningún sentido.

Y por eso no le doy ninguna importancia a la separación, por eso no me amargo ni me importa casi ni me vuelvo impaciente.

Aunque la adoro. Aunque, sí, la echo de menos. Aunque toda mi existencia da vueltas alrededor de nuestras citas por sorpresa y aunque no hay nada que me importe más. Pero soy feliz, la recuerdo, vivo contento el resto del tiempo y me convierto en un depósito ambulante de amor, guardando todo lo que tengo, todo lo que pienso y siento, para cuando pase el invierno, para cuando me vuelva a encontrar con el sol, cuando ella se digne a brillar sobre mí de nuevo y pueda decirle a alguien, por fin, como me siento.

Doy una última vuelta al papel que, doblado aún en mis manos, está empezando a tomar un color amarillento sucio por los bordes, de la humedad de mis manos sobre el pergamino que, por suerte, está encantado para no deslustrarse ni evidenciar los manoseos. El bloc de encima de mi mesita. Espontáneo, pensamientos de última hora, íntimo y con toda confianza. Casi me parece ver a Angie, sin cuestionárselo siquiera, desde el principio, cogiendo el lápiz muggle (encantado, eso sí, para que no se le gaste jamás la punta) que lo sujeta, arrancando una hoja con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y dejándome el primer beso, tanto tiempo atrás, antes de salir. Sólo fue eso, un beso, unos labios dibujados en medio del pergamino, el último de tantos. Me sorprendió encontrarlo allí, en medio de la nada, por sorpresa, una agradable sonrisa cálida de mi flechita. Aún lo guardo, en la caja donde los meto todos, ordenados cronológicamente en sentido inverso. Fue después de su debut. Cuando aún era una jugadora inexperta, cuando aún empezaba, cuando los nervios aún podían con ella. Cuando aún no había aprendido a huir de todos los oponentes como si, sencillamente, se escurriera entre ellos. Fuimos a verla, todos juntos, nos reunimos con ella tras el partido y, como si nada, acabamos abrazados delante de la tienda, besándonos con un nudo en la garganta, rodeándonos con fuerza, mis brazos en su espalda, los suyos en mi cuello. Fue inevitable. Demasiado tiempo, demasiado solos y demasiada presión. Toda la velada bromeando, dirigiéndonos miradas cómplices cada vez que conseguíamos hacer enrojecer a alguno de los presentes, toda la noche como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si todo fuera exactamente igual que antes, y el pasado sacó lo mejor de nosotros.

Y de ahí a la nota que vuelvo a hacer rotar, con el pulgar y el índice en las dos esquinas de una de sus diagonales, sólo tiempo y amor, paciencia y entrenamientos.

Debería de cambiar algo. Hacer algo diferente. Intentar otras tácticas, enfrentarme de otra manera a la vida, cambiar de actitud, intentar con otras aproximaciones. Quizás así mejorarían los momentos bajos, no me hundiría cada vez que ella se va, no lloraría y me sentiría un estúpido por no hacer lo que no puedo hacer. Porque es ridículo, oh, vamos, morirme de ganas de soltarle lo que siento de verdad si, en frío, cuando puedo razonar calmadamente, yo mismo veo, sin lugar a dudas, que no podría decírselo, que no tiene lógica, que sólo acabaría peor de lo que estoy. Quizás, si lo enfocara diferente, si intentara no dormirme cuando se va, si la acompañara al campo y me distrajera y no me quedara en la cama, pensando, no tendría tiempo de concederme esa autocompasión. Que no me dura mucho, que es sólo puntual, sólo cuando se va, sólo porque no soporto despertarme y ver que ya no está allí, sólo porque todo parece tan negativo durante unos instantes que me tiembla el autocontrol, pero no debería de permitírmelo, por poco que sea. Si yo soy feliz, si la adoro, si hasta de la separación, si no puedo tener nada más, hasta de la separación disfruto, si me gusta verla, aun de lejos, si me encanta esa excitación en el pecho cada vez que sale su equipo en las noticias, cada vez que recorro la sección de deportes del Profeta y cuando hojeo la Witch Weekly de mamá en busca de fotos suyas. Me gustaría más todo lo otro, claro que sí, que no fuera pública, poderla ver cuanto quisiera, poder alargar la mano todas las noches de mi vida y notarla junto a mí, abrazados, durmiendo juntos igual que hace el tonto con suerte que tengo por gemelo con su mujercita, justo en la habitación de encima de la mía. Claro que sí. Claro que todo eso sería lo mejor que podría imaginar, pero me conformo, me contento con lo que tengo y soy feliz a pesar de todo y tengo suficiente con saber lo que hay entre nosotros para vivir perfectamente satisfecho.

Tan satisfecho que, casi, estoy tentado de no abrir la nota, dejarla cerrada todo el día, no ceder a la impaciencia y a la curiosidad y hacer durar la comezón por lo que habrá todo el día, toda la semana, tanto como pueda. Dejarlo para después, para cuando la necesite más, para cuando se haga insoportable y vuelva a tener un bajón de esos míos en los cuales me siento un asco y me cuesta trabajo convencerme hasta de que este continuo volver a chocar el uno contra el otro responde a sentimientos y no sólo a costumbre y seguridad. Que no es sólo porque no tenemos a nadie más, porque no nos importa quién y estamos a mano, que no es sólo porque estoy tan loco por ella que con un solo gesto dispone de mí como quiera, que no es sólo porque necesita relajarse de vez en cuando y ya le sirvo yo. Son momentos horribles, casi obsesivos, y, cuando me pasan, normalmente de noche, en la cama, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, me quedo un buen rato paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo podría enfrentarme al mundo si alguna vez me enterara de que mis temores son verdad. Pero es poco, ¡es tan poco! que mi vida sería casi perfecta.

Por fin, mis dedos se meten entre el último doblez, tocan la escritura de Angie, aunque no note ninguna diferencia táctil, recorren hambrientamente la caligrafía que imagino mientras las dos partes se separan un poco y me regodeo en anticipación. Es de Angie, es de ella, para mí, para mí solo, porque le importo y porque me quiere y porque, aunque ahora sólo nos veamos una vez cada pocos meses y sea sólo una noche y sea sin mucho cuento, poco más que una sombra de lo que era, sólo una noche y luego otra vez solos, sigo importándole, aunque ahora se lo tome con mucha más calma, y sigue queriéndome hacer feliz con esos detallitos insignificantes, igual que yo a ella, igual que haría yo siempre con ella. Igual ahora somos más desconocidos, para el otro, porque pasamos menos tiempo juntos, y no voy a fingir no haber notado que nuestra relación ha cambiado, desde su punto de vista, para convertirse mucho más en lo que siempre dijimos que era: algo suave y sin implicaciones. A fuerza de repetirlo, parece que hemos acabado por serlo. A fuerza de asegurarle que no pasaba nada por hacer de ello algo distendido y sin compromiso, hemos acabado por tener justo eso. Sin seguridad alguna. Que no es que yo las necesite, que no es que no me conforme igual, con red o sin, y que no es que me vaya a dejar hundir si llegara el caso de ver que se acabara para siempre pero, bueno, bueno, lo cierto es que es algo espeluznante saber que vas sin protección alguna. Antes decíamos que no había compromiso, que no tenía por qué haber fidelidad, que sólo teníamos que estar juntos mientras estuviéramos bien y nada se forzara, cosa que aún creo ideal: una evolución constante, todo liso y sin tirantez, ir yendo cómo vamos y seguir adelante o cambiar las cosas, según marche. Una relación atípica y algo más compleja, sí, pero también más flexible y profunda. El único tipo de relación que querría tener con Angie. La única manera de estar seguro del todo de que lo hacemos bien y de que es lo que los dos queremos.

Es un ideal complicado. Después de todo, es mucho más sencillo hablarlo, quedar de acuerdo y aguantar el estirón, cada uno por su lado, fingiendo que eso es justo lo que quieres. Salgamos juntos, y sales juntos, aunque quizás no estás preparado o aunque no ves ninguna diferencia, aparte del ocasional beso, con ser sólo amigos. Pero lo habéis dicho, y salís juntos. Ahora, casémonos. Y no funciona, claro.

Yo, en cambio, preferí escucharla. Mimarla hasta la saciedad, porque tenía claro que, aunque no tiene por qué ser la única ni tiene por qué ser ella en concreto, sabía que ella era más de lo que podía soñar, que era increíble, que merecía tanto la pena y valía tanto que sólo un tonto la dejaría escapar. Me gustó durante mucho tiempo, me pasé meses planeando y soñando una vida juntos y me veía de mayor, encantado con lo que viniera sólo porque tenía la inmensa suerte de compartir mi vida con ella. Insisto, no la única. No soy tan ciego; podría haber servido casi cualquiera. Cualquiera con quien tuviera un poco de relación, cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino, cualquiera con quien hubiera acabado pasando tanto tiempo como con Angie. No tuvo por qué ser ella.

Ahora, eso sí, es, o ella, o nadie.

Empezó como amistad. No sé cómo podría hacerse, de manera sincera y coherente, de otra manera. ¿Fogonazos de atracción? Supongo que es una posibilidad, sobre todo si lo que persigues es una noche ardiente pero, a la larga, aun cuando empieces con alguien como atracción física y punto, si quieres llegar a más, tienes que pasar por la amistad. Aunque ya haya sexo. Aunque prácticamente sólo haya sexo. En mi concepto de relaciones, el sexo no excluye ninguna. Sólo existe, paralelamente.

Bueno, pues éramos amigos. Parte del grupo de Quidditch, cosa que, con Wood como capitán, y los horarios de entrenamiento que, consiguientemente, le acompañan, une más que la sangre Weasley. Fuimos haciéndonos mayores, nos teníamos todos mucha confianza y, no sé por qué, quizás por cómo la he admirado siempre, quizás por lo guapa que es, por lo simpática, por lo dulce, di un pasito minúsculo hacia ella y decidí que tenía que intentar pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo reír a esa preciosidad. Al principio, claro, era infantil e inseguro, o tan inseguro como, en todo caso, sé ser yo. No quise jamás forzarla ni forzarme a mí mismo, no estaba, con mucho, preparado para una relación del sosísimo tipo Percy y Pe, ni para una entrega tan absoluta (y exigente, y exigente, fortachón) como la de George con Alicia, a quien se rindió por completo meses antes de que ella ni se diera cuenta de que él sentía algo por ella. No estaba listo para más de lo que fuera saliendo, no quería nada artificial y, con lo excepcional que es Angie, supe que podíamos intentar hacerlo todo diferente, que podíamos cambiar los tópicos, que podía confiar en que, juntos, sería mucho más dinámico. Lo intenté, desde el principio hasta el final, y fue un éxito notable. No puedo decir aún que fuera rotundo ni, por el contrario, que fuera un fiasco, porque la cosa no ha acabado todavía, ni para bien ni para mal, pero no negaré que, durante años, por encima de todos los méritos y bromas realizadas con éxito, por encima de todo lo que he ido haciendo, nada me ha hecho sentir ni tan satisfecho ni tan feliz. No había convencionalismos. No decíamos con palabras lo que los hechos expresaban con holgura. No confesábamos barbaridades que luego se quedaban en nada. Tengo que reconocer que el ejemplo negativo al respecto lo tomé de Lee y de su marcada propensión al enamoramiento transitorio y a prometer el oro y el moro y luego quedarse en horas, días o, como mucho, dos semanas, todo un récord para él, y sólo porque estábamos de exámenes y no habló con la chica en cuestión durante seis de los quince días. Yo no quería algo así. No quería picotear, no quería engañarme ni a mí ni a los demás y no quería segundas oportunidades. Empecé con Angie, la besé, la mimé, demostré lo que sentía por ella sin más que un poco de recato en las pocas ocasiones que hasta yo mismo veía que iba demasiado rápido, y esperé a ver qué pasaba. Buscaba una relación espontánea y sincera, y nos salió de maravilla. Nos gustábamos, creo que más de lo que yo esperaba conseguir de ella al principio, y éramos de lo más felices juntos. Había componente sexual, sí, pero era sólo un detalle, sólo algo más con la misma importancia que las risas o los susurros de la clase de Historia, y no como algo imprescindible para amalgamar todo lo demás, que sin lo físico se caería a pedazos. Era como la segunda parte de George, en morenita, con trenzas, curvas pronunciadas y sin pecas. Muchísimo más guapa. Con George nunca he necesitado explicarlo todo; se sobreentiende más de la mitad, y no es por ninguna tontería (muggle, creo) de que somos gemelos y yo que sé. No. Eso tiene poco que ver. Podríamos ser gemelos y vivir en ciudades diferentes y tener tanto en común como dos hermanos más, como dos amigos, como conocidos o, si liáramos la trama con adopciones, el primer divorcio Weasley de la historia o cualquier historia melodramática del estilo, hasta como dos desconocidos. No es haber estado juntos en el útero. Ser genéticamente idénticos, bueno, eso sí, no nos engañaremos, tiene algún papel, pero nimio. Es el tiempo que pasamos juntos. La infancia sin un momento de separación. Todo el internado, los veranos, siempre en la misma habitación, siempre liados en lo mismo, siempre inseparables. Sencillamente, acabamos por conocerlo todo del otro y casi con una sola mirada, por gesto y por contexto, acabas por adivinar cómo se siente a muchos más niveles de los que se podría presuponer. En serio, con George, no necesito dar explicaciones más allá de una palabra o dos para que él lo entienda todo. Y, a la larga, lo mismo pasó con Angie.

La adoro. Claro que la adoro. No pienso más que en ella, en cómo estará, en si le debe de estar gustando todo aquello, en que, Merlín lo evite, se pueda lesionar. En cómo debe de ser el ambiente, en cómo debe de ser todo aquello, en cómo se debe de sentir a cada momento. En que me gustaría tenerla aquí, en que aquello está lejos, en que hay mucho que no sé de su día a día. No sé si fue un buen plan o si acabaré hecho polvo, si fue inteligente en absoluto empezar cómo empezamos en lugar de forzar al principio las cosas a cambio de tener ahora algo seguro a que aferrarse, no sé si acabará por ser mejor, si acabaré por arrepentirme y por odiarme toda la vida por lo que he perdido por intentar innovar, no sé nada, pero, Merlín, funcionó, funcionó, por lo menos conmigo, me caí de bruces y todo lo que sentía por ella, interés, atracción, una sonrisa divertida ante un descaro comparable al nuestro aunque algo más inseguro y tímido, Merlín, Merlín, se convirtió en todo lo que soy, en cómo la quiero, en cómo la conozco, en cómo vive un poquito en cada pedacito de mí, en la piel que se la sabe tan de memoria que no dejo de sentirla aun cuando está lejos, en los labios, que la añoran con dejes de seda que se me repiten hasta que no puedo pensar en nada más. La adoro, la adoro y, como George entonces, unos años más tarde pero, sin duda, idéntico, me pongo a sus pies, dejo que todo dependa de ella, me quiero atar a su cuerpo y que me lleva dónde quiera, sean los Arrows, un Puddlemere cada vez más Wood o, si ella así lo quiere, al mismísimo Ministerio, y trabajar para Perce. Todo, todo lo que quiera. La adoro, la adoro, llevo años, desde ya el colegio, desde casi enseguida, sabiendo que estaba cayendo, que me estaba enamorando cada vez más, que todo era más serio cada día. La conozco, y eso, eso sólo, conocer de verdad a una persona, tanto como se puede, más el pequeño punto de empatía que no cuesta nada poner, hace que el mundo no te parezca posible si no lo ves a su lado. Es sólo eso, sólo conocerla, sólo el tiempo compartido, igual que con George. Empezamos en el colegio, un beso aquí, un beso allá, nos sincronizamos. Batimos a la vez. Nuestra vida iba a una. Luego no me quería separar de ella, no podía dejar de abrazarla y de mimarla, sólo quería más y más. Si más veía de ella, más me gustaba y más quería, hasta que la cosa se hizo un poco más seria. Entraron Ced y Wood por el medio y tuvimos nuestros temblores, pero, a la larga, sólo seguíamos adelante, sólo íbamos un poquito más allá, yo quería estar con ella y ella conmigo, y no porque lo dijéramos, por decir, por halagar, por cambiar de tema, no porque usáramos las expresiones de afecto para llenar el silencio. Hechos, y no palabras. Tampoco callarlo en exceso, eso tampoco, sino como surgía, como fuera saliendo, sencillamente.

Wood, por ejemplo. A ella le había gustado. Un poco, le gustaba de siempre. Nunca me puso celoso. ¿Qué sentido hubiera tenido? Yo la adoraba, sí, pero, por su bienestar, soy un perdedor magnífico y, si hubiera creído que con Oliver iba a estar mejor, ni me lo hubiera cuestionado.

Pero incluso ella sabía que no lo iba a estar, incluso antes de empezar. Creo que lo más importante de una relación es escuchar al otro, entenderlo, interesarte por lo que siente y piensa, y siempre me he desvivido por comprender cada instante de la vida de Angie. Ella diría que es que soy muy observador, muy sensible, no sé. Igual sí, igual soy agudo cuando se trata de conocer a los demás, igual tengo una cierta predisposición, pero yo creo que es más bien las ganas que le pongo. Tengo que entender a Angelina. Es la mujer de mi vida, por Merlín, si no me esfuerzo para hablar con ella, para que nos entendamos, para que haya un cierto diálogo entre nosotros, ¿qué sentido tiene todo? Desde esta perspectiva se podría entender, quizás, un poco mejor por qué quise una relación tan rara, por qué esperé que todo pasara sin hablarlo, por qué no lo hacíamos convencional. No lo consideraba necesario. ¿Por qué hablar una vez de las cosas cruciales, todas a la vez, tomando todas las decisiones de golpe, sin conocer, sin razonarlas y, sobre todo, sin experimentarlas, si lo puedes hacer sobre la marcha, si puedes ir todo el camino sin perderte palabra de tu pareja? No lo tomé como un reto, eso sí que no: ¿a ver si somos capaces de llevar adelante una relación huyendo siempre del compromiso? Oh, no. Merlín, sí hubo compromiso. Hubo tanto compromiso, al menos, como en las relaciones de mis hermanos, tanto como si lo hubiéramos hecho de manera tradicional, tanto como cualquiera. Lo que cambió fue el tiempo, la manera de plantearlo, todo junto. Cómo no, no me perdía detalle de su comportamiento, de sus gestos, intentando adelantarme a sus preocupaciones, intentando comprenderla siempre. Y, sí, incluso cuando me dijo de Oliver, cuando me dijo que él la había invitado a Hogsmeade y que, si no me importaba, iría con él en vez de conmigo, recuerdo perfectamente una inseguridad que nunca había demostrado conmigo, un rastro de ansiedad en los ojos, un tono de voz como de pedirme permiso, como si no quisiera que se lo diera. Fue complicado no cagarme entonces, no salir corriendo y abandonarlo todo, sólo por temor a que con él fuera a estar mejor y que yo me estuviera metiendo por medio, sólo por miedo a que, por nuestra relación, se perdiera algo que podía ser maravilloso con el capitán. Fue complicado mantener el tipo y quedarme cerca, sólo por si él no era mejor que yo, sólo por si me necesitaba, sólo porque era su mejor amigo y ni quería ni podía irme, aunque estuviera interrumpiendo. Pero me voy del tema. No me refería a cómo me sentía yo esos días, sino a cómo se sentía ella. Teníamos una relación ambigua, nos hacíamos felices mutuamente pero sin exigir nada a cambio, y se veía a simple vista que ella no siempre lo consideraba bien definido en su cabecita. Pero Wood fue la primera prueba que tuve de que íbamos por buen camino, de que nos queríamos y de que tenía algún sentido. Salieron juntos unos cuantos días, no sé, un par o tres, y, al final, Angie acabó por decidir que era una pérdida de tiempo, que lo que había entre nosotros era suficiente, que no necesitaba más. Que la estaba haciendo lo suficientemente feliz como para no desear nada más. Merlín. Hasta el tercero en discordia nos unió.

¿Y ahora? ¿Tendrá que venir Wood a unirnos otra vez, tendré que confrontarla sobre algún chico del equipo, alguno de los que salen a veces en la sección de deportes o de sociedad del Profeta y tendré que pedirle que nos compare, que vea lo que tiene conmigo y lo que tiene con él y que juzgue en conveniencia, para ver si así se reafirma nuestra relación, solidifica lo que hacemos cada demasiadas semanas, se decide a aceptar el tiempo libre que, sin palabras, le ofrezco cada vez que la veo, para que disponga de él cómo buenamente pueda?

Es irónico, irónico, irónico que, en una relación donde los hechos prevalecían a las palabras, donde nunca expresamos necesidad de compromiso, donde nunca dijimos querer o denegar nada más, es de lo más irónico que, con sólo una ruptura, con sólo una vez que rompió una relación no declarada, fuera tan efectiva. Se acabó. Lo dejó todo, lo destruyó todo, se acabó todo, y no porque dijera que se acababa, sino porque se fue, porque se largó, porque ya no compartimos más que unas horas cada mucho tiempo, y las gastamos en la cama, las pasamos como podemos, sabiendo que nunca serán suficientes. Se acabó, porque se fue muy lejos, porque no me dejó seguirla, porque no lo compartió conmigo ni me dio siquiera la oportunidad, ¡¿y cómo puedo observarla, comprenderla y entenderla si no la veo nunca?! ¡No tiene sentido pretender una relación con ella tan lejos y tan ocupada, y menos si no hay voluntad de seguir!

Porque ya no sé si la hay. Ya no conozco a mi Angie. Ya no sé lo que piensa ni lo que siente, porque no me da tiempo cuando nos vemos. Supongo que sigo siendo su amigo, que sigue pensando en mí de vez en cuando, que todo lo que hemos vivido no se ha quedado en nada. Supongo. Pero sus palabras, cuando se despidió de mí, hace más de un año, para ir a jugar con los Arrows por primera vez, su manera de acabar con todo, de justificarse en mi descaro, de asegurarme que no tenía suficiente con lo que tenía, todo eso pesa más que los besos que me da, la sonrisa y las entradas que envía cada cierto tiempo para que la vayamos a ver.

Si no fuera tan alegre y si no me conformara tanto con lo que me dé, con lo que sea, hasta me sentiría dolido y un poco deprimido. Pero, claro, siendo quien soy, me queda mirar la parte positiva, seguir viviendo, como hasta ahora, con una Angelina imaginaria cerca, mientras la otra hace grandes cosas. Porque hace grandes cosas. Me encanta cómo juega, cómo ha mejorado, su instinto natural por el mejor lugar para atacar o defender. Se merece estar dónde está y las ofertas que le están lloviendo. Es buena, es mejor de lo que ella misma cree, tiene un don y tiene que vivirlo. Sonrío levemente, rozando la mejilla contra el respaldo, e inspiro con pesadez. Claro que sí, todo esto es lo que tenemos que hacer y, mira, si nos perdemos, pues mala suerte. No tengo que pensar que pasará y, si llega el caso, algo se me ocurrirá. No quiero seguir pensando en ello. Hoy es el peor día, con su recuerdo tan fresco, es el día de más pena y remordimientos, pero estoy bien y estaré mejor pronto. Angie se ha ido, pero volverá, pero no importa tanto, pero, a fuerza de repetición, estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin ella en mi vida. Solo me basto para la mayoría de cosas y, sobre todo, solo sé ser tan emocionalmente estable como cuando estábamos juntos. Y no mucho menos alegre.

Va, va, en serio, suficiente. Hasta aquí, no quiero deprimirme, no quiero darle tantas vueltas que vuelva a parecer todo confuso y doloroso y que me empiece a sentir traicionado por una brujita que nunca hizo nada que no me hubiera avisado que iba a hacer y, encima, que no ha hecho nada más que aprovechar una oportunidad de oro. Viene a verme, me quiere de vez en cuando, seguimos viéndonos y me escribe notas afectuosas como la que aún tengo doblada entre los dedos. Es Angie, no es para tanto, es la Angie de siempre, aunque ahora no hablemos tanto, y no puede haber cambiado mucho. Además, que no quiero pensar en eso. Hasta yo, que no perdía la oportunidad de desafiar las normas y meterme en cualquier agujero que estuviera fuera de los límites permitidos, tengo rinconcitos del alma donde no me atrevo entrar. Y ya está, va, va, a otra cosa.

Aunque, antes de dejar el tema, sólo un apunte, uno sólo, sin que me afecte, sólo lo constato: entonces, en cuarto, en quinto, y no mucho más, pudo haber sido cualquier otra, podría no haberme importado, no hubiera supuesto mucha diferencia, pero ahora, que la conozco, que la valoro, que tanto tiempo hemos pasado juntos, bueno, ahora ya no. Ya no. Angie es insustituible, y, si esto no sale, si no salimos adelante y algún día es otro, y no yo, me importará, y mucho. Seguiré adelante, seguiré como si nada, iré poniendo un pie tras otro y recompondré un corazón para, algún día, volverlo a intentar.

Sin poderlo evitar, se me aparece la imagen de ese posible futuro, de mí mismo reintentándolo con treinta años, inseguro y sin muchas ganas de probar cosas nuevas, de Angie casada con algún jugador de Quidditch y compartiendo con él un matrimonio de lo más convencional, mi sonrisa amarga al pasar por todos esos años, y no puedo evitar que mi ánimo se hunda un poco más y que, automáticamente, salte una reprimenda en mi cabeza por permitirme el lujo de pensar en todo eso. No tiene sentido hacerlo aún. No tiene sentido hacerlo si no ha pasado. ¿Prever dolor y empezarlo a sentir ya? Es ridículo. ¿Qué pasa, empezar ahora lo hará luego más suave? Por Merlín que es un golpe que ni George encontraría cómo suavizar, y mira que mi confianza en sus aptitudes para el ingenio es completa.

Suficiente. Otra vez, otra vez, suficiente. La nota. La nota que me ha dejado. Los besos de Angelina, sus manos, sus piernas largas, largas. Lo guapa que está con tantos entrenamientos al aire libre y con tanto ejercicio. Lo atlética que se está poniendo. Sus dientes blancos contrastando con toda su piel cuando me sonríe. Sus ojos, cargados de sueño, cerrándose incluso mientras hablábamos, anoche. Pienso en ella y la imagino tan nítida, tan real, que el pecho se me inunda de una sensación cálida y agradable, como los nervios de cuando ella está cerca, como la agitación cuando la busco en las fotos de las revistas, su cara sonriente, su pelo, sus giros rápidos inmortalizados por un fotógrafo con unos reflejos, sin duda, considerables. Es tan cercana que me siento encantado de la vida, enamorado hasta el cogote, feliz y agradecido porque ha venido a pasar la noche conmigo. Y no es que sea voluble, ni que tenga ningún tipo de trastorno psíquico, ni nada de eso. No es que ahora esté bien y ahora esté mal. Bueno, soy Fred. Ni yo me entiendo del todo, pero sí que me conozco bastante, y, si consigo cambiar una tempestad por un sol que brilla tras algunas nubes, es sólo a base de esfuerzo y práctica. No es que tan pronto esté bien como mal. Al contrario: si me dejara, si me abandonara a la autocontemplación y autocompasión, ahora sería una piltrafa que aún seguiría en la cama y que se negaría a salir para nada, intentando volverse molusco y aislarse del mundo por varias capas de nácar y concha dura. Si me dejara, lloraría por Angie y la iría a buscar y haría todas esas cosas que sé que no tengo que hacer mientras dure el Quidditch. Si no me animara, vivir conmigo sería de lo más desagradable y, como esto pasa cada vez que Angie me reencuentra y me vuelve a dejar, bueno, la verdad es que ya tengo una cierta práctica en controlar mis emociones, que no por sugeridas se convierten en menos reales. Para nada. Pienso en Angie, recuerdo las cosas bonitas de la situación y es como si todo lo malo se borrara, porque, como siempre pasa con mi adorada flechita, lo bueno es tan superior a lo no tan bueno que, si llegan a compararse, todo palidece en favor de lo positivo.

Como, por ejemplo, la nota que llevo haciéndome durar, ¿qué, media hora? ¿Cuánto, otra vez, cuánto hace que se ha ido o, mejor, cuánto falta para que vuelva? No tanto, ya no tanto, está otro segundo más cerca, y luego otro más y, en el fondo, aunque me muera ya de ganas de que llegue, noto que la espera no se me hará tan horrible. Es sólo otro rito, otra cosa que hay que hacer que dure, ilusionándote por volverla a ver y sin desesperar nunca. Como el mensaje. Podría haberlo leído desde el principio, podría haberlo dejado incluso en la habitación, podría habérmelo quitado de encima de una vez leyéndola u olvidándomela o algo pero ¿y lo feliz que soy con la expectación? Dime a qué hora vendrás y empezaré a ser feliz una hora antes. Enséñame que tras cada noche hay un último regalo, un beso en forma de nota, y me regodearé en ella, primero en la nota en sí, en el detalle que ha sido que la dejes, luego en el contenido y, sólo mucho después, cuando el contenido se haya aposentado en mí, seré feliz por la repetición y la monotonía, porque me has enseñado, con las notas que me has ido dejando, que luego hay más, que cada vez se añade una, que nunca es la última. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar yo que esta vez será diferente? No lo haré, claro que no, y tendré que deducir que otra nota es otra noche, otra sonrisa, otra caricia, y lo que me hubiera durado tres segundos me despierta, en cambio, la sonrisa durante semanas. Un detalle, sí, y quizás es obsesión lo mío con ellos, pero es que el mundo se hace de detalles. Encontrarte a gente declamando sus grandes pasiones por ti no es algo que vaya a pasar cada día, no es algo que veas por la calle y tanto los libros como los vídeos muggle nos tienen engañados. Así no va la vida. Quizás una vez, quizás cuando te declaras, sí que es un arrebato arrollador, quizás esa vez, sí, a veces, pero luego falta toda una vida, toda una vida por delante, y no habrá nada nuevo bajo el sol, serán muchos días seguidos y no habrá más que decir al respecto de los sentimientos de la primera declaración que anotaciones, repeticiones, confirmaciones. Las palabras, cuando llevas meses con una persona, no sirven de mucho, y son los hechos los que hablan, otra y otra vez. El interés que le demuestras. La falta o no de conversación cuando os encontráis. La sonrisa nada más verla. Hechos, hechos, pero no grandes cosas, sino cosas cotidianas, de cada día, cosas que se te pasan desapercibidas a la que no te fijas bien. El mundo está hecho de detalles, y la felicidad muchas veces depende de la capacidad que tengas tú para captarlos y del tiento que le pongas.

Así que, después de más rato del que ella, supongo, preveía (tengo que acordarme de decirle que nunca me ponga nada importante en una nota de éstas, no sea que las use, por ejemplo, para avisarme que se ha dejado la marmita llena ¡y escapemos ardiendo, hirviendo o muriendo intoxicados antes de que consiga dominar mis prolegómenos!), deshago el último doblez y le doy la vuelta a la hoja, que ha ido a quedar del revés al abrirla, después de tanto mareo. Sin prisa, paseo la vista por encima del trazo decidido y suave de Angie, vocalizo algún fragmento corto, sin llegar a usar la voz, sólo porque me gusta cómo imagino que suenan con su voz (te quiero, Fred, me moría de ganas de volver a verte, nunca tengo suficiente, odio irme, gracias, gracias, gracias, lo haces especial, le das sentido, significa mucho para mí). No son más que unas pocas líneas, en la tónica habitual pero, como siempre, me derrito ante el tono ferviente que las impregna. Me importa. Significa mucho para mí. Es especial. Son palabras sin más sentido, palabras que comparto, porque a mí también me importa mucho volver a encontrarla y estar con ella y porque no podría sentirlo más especial, pero, a la vez, al margen de la coincidencia, su agradecimiento me hace sentir especial. Es ridículo, ¿agradecerme que quede con ella? No tiene sentido. No tiene por qué hacerlo. Ella también queda conmigo y no creo que se lo agradezca a sí misma. No tiene sentido y, en cambio, también lo comparto. Agradecimiento, porque no da por supuesta la noche, porque no la sobreentiende, porque la valora como algo valioso y preciado, algo raro que depende sólo de nosotros dos. Claro que la agradeces. Quieres que se repita, tiendes hacia ella, y te sientes inmensamente agradecido porque el otro también tienda a ti.

Fred. Lo escribe dos veces en seis líneas, la F junta con la r, la e y la d independientes. Fred. Me encanta cómo suena en sus labios. Es una de las palabras que más me gusta escucharle, Fred, en un susurro, en un murmullo medio dormido, Fred afectuoso y lento, otra vez más rápido, Fred ronco cuando se acaba de despertar. Te quiero, Fred. Te quiero, Fred.

Sonrío para mí mismo, de oreja a oreja, como un tonto, y pliego la nota, sin mensaje nuevo pero, para mí, nada insustancial, mientras la acerco a mi pecho. Merlín, qué poquito necesito para ser tan feliz.

- Te quiero - susurro, con la vista perdida en el sofá, tan flojito que el silencio a mi alrededor casi ni se entera, - flechita.

Podría haber sido cualquier otra, cualquier otra, podría haberme fijado en Katie y ahora la tendría, en Penélope y ahora estaría encerrado en un sanatorio, en Alicia y tendríamos sexo poco convencional entre los tres. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa. Podría haber sido todo diferente. Ella se podría haber lesionado en quinto. Podría no haber podido jugar más al Quidditch. Yo podría haber tenido un sueño diferente y haberme dedicado al bate en lugar de a las bombas fétidas, já, como si fueran sólo eso. Merlín. ¡Todo podría haber ido de una manera tan diferente! Pero no, ahora no, ahora ninguna otra porque la adoro y porque lato a su compás y porque sólo pensar en ella, aunque no la tenga, aunque no haya nada más entre nosotros que una noche cada cuatro meses, hace que mi vida tenga sentido, que mi corazón se acelere, que mi pecho se hinche de alegría. Y tengo bastante y no quiero ninguna otra, nunca jamás, porque es a ella a la que quiero y porque, aunque sé que, objetivamente, es imposible que un jurado estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, porque hay muchas chicas en el mundo y seguro que en alguna parte ha de haber alguna tan increíble como ella, estoy completamente convencido de que es la mejor del mundo y que nunca, nunca encontraría a nadie como ella, por años que buscara y por hipotéticas ganas que fuera capaz de ponerle. Que no es el caso, por cierto, porque no pienso querer desengancharme de ella en la vida.

¡La quiero!

Por eso me animo, por eso no dejo que cale muy hondo la preocupación o el desaliento y por eso soy la persona más feliz del mundo con poquito, poquito, como puede ser una sonrisa suya en una foto del Witch Weekly. Revista que, todo sea dicho, aún no ha descubierto lo suficiente la fotogenia de mi corazón, porque mira que es guapa y mira que queda bien en las fotos. ¿Por qué no se aprovechan? ¿Por qué no le hacen un reportaje a todo color, para que yo pueda volver a verla pestañear con una sonrisa tímida, tirarse el pelo hacia atrás, una antigua costumbre porque ahora no puede ser que le moleste, de corto que lo lleva, reírse y volar con ese dominio tan suyo?

Suspiro y abrazo la carta más fuerte, con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara. Que venga George, que me salude con su descaro habitual, que me saque de esta casa y me obligue a subir a desayunar, a vestirme, a ir al lavabo. Que haga conmigo lo que quiera porque, Merlín, soy tan feliz que ni Historia de la Magia me aburriría. Hasta sin dejar de escuchar al fantasmón aquél. Hasta tomando apuntes. Hasta teniéndome que concentrar en las revoluciones de las narices. Hasta, hasta, hasta...

Otra de esas percepciones nítidas imaginarias. Angie sentada encima de mis rodillas. Yo en un sofá, sentado como dios manda, y no con los pies en alto, como ahora, en la sala común, o aquí mismo, o abajo en la tienda, o donde sea, y ella se sienta en mi regazo, mientras habla con alguien que tiene delante, y le pongo las manos en las caderas, la acerco, la abrazo, y su forma es tan sólida y tan cercana que me siento muy próximo a ella, muy real, muy especial. Se gira, me sonríe, me hace un guiñe y mueve el culo insinuantemente sobre mis piernas, sin dejar de hablar con quien sea que la distrae de mí. Pone la espalda en mi pecho, me hace cosquillas con su pelo y su mano acaricia la mía, sobre su cintura, sin aparentarlo, sin desconcentrarse, sin demostrar de ninguna otra manera haber movido ni un músculo por mí. Me bota el corazón, me incita con más movimientos sexuales y mi imaginación salta corriendo, sin intermediarios, a otra situación más íntima donde ella también se siente sobre mi regazo y me incite como quien no quiere la cosa. Merlín, Angie. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿te das cuenta? Y consigues que hasta lo llegue a dudar, que hasta me lo pregunte y no sepa si al final lo conseguiré o qué, pero yo sigo convencido de lo que te dije al principio, antes de atreverme a besarte por primera vez, antes de decidir que eso era lo único que importaba en el mundo: que acabaremos juntos. Que acabaremos casándonos y que seremos tan felices como sepamos. Que, caray, tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos. ¡Y ni Wood ni Quidditch ni leches!

Wood. Me tengo que reír solo de ese pensamiento. ¿Cuántos años hace que no piensa en él? Vale, vale, está en el Puddlemere y el Puddlemere la acabará fichando a ella (si es que tendría que ser yo su manager, si es que me doy cuenta de todo aunque no esté presente, si es que se ve de lejos que, con lo buena que es, a final de año se la disputarán y ella, que tonta no es, escogerá el equipo que más le guste, y será el United), y juegan partidos en contra y se ven y charlan y eso, ¿pero, Oliver? Nah. Yo sé que no. Que se conocen demasiado. Que él sigue tan preocupado por todo lo que no es el Quidditch como siempre. O sea, no. En absoluto. No, Wood no. Wood sólo es el nombre genérico para los moscardones musculitos que se pasan el día sobre una escoba y que son susceptibles de pasar tiempo con ella.

¡Pesados!

Saco los pies de debajo del cojín y separo la carta de mi estómago para mirarla un instante, sin desplegar, sólo como entidad. Bombón, de verdad que te quiero. Eres la cosa más guapa que he visto en mi vida. Eres tan yo que no sé concebir mi vida sin ti y llego hasta a dejar un espacio en mi cerebro para emularte cuando no estás. Ay, ay, Angie. Algún día, flechita traviesa, tendré que secuestrarte, encerrarte, o algo. El mundo perderá una jugadora y yo ganaré un tesoro. ¡No será justo, pero no te creas que no me encantaría!

Por fin, saco la varita de su funda, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y la muevo para conjurar mis zapatillas, que vienen hasta mí con pasitos cortos y apresurados. Tengo que ir al lavabo. Me tengo que cambiar. Tengo que abrir la ventana para que se airee la habitación y quizás hasta darme una ducha. Debería. Y mejor que sea antes de que llegue el fortachón de arriba. Igual hoy me paso por casa de mamá para ver cómo va todo, para echarle una mano, para que vea lo contento que estoy y se quede tranquila y no insista con que vuelva a vivir en casa. Que no es que no me fuera a gustar volver, claro que no, si ella sabe que no me fui por rebeldía ni por no estar a gusto, pero la verdad es que sería poco práctico. George vive aquí, los dos trabajamos abajo, tenemos la vida muy bien montada y Angie viene de vez en cuando y necesitamos intimidad y sería demasiado evidente hasta para mí si sólo durmiera aquí cuando viene ella. No sería cómodo. Además, ¿qué, tendría que vivir a más de tres metros de mi hermano gemelo? Mamá se reiría de mi cara de horror exagerada y me reprocharía mi afectación, sobre todo después de meses de asegurarle que Allie no me afecta y que, ¡por Merlín, mamá, George y yo sólo somos amigos! Porque, como llevamos toda la vida viviendo juntos, la gente se cree que, claro, estando él casado y yo no, me tengo que sentir desplazado, celoso, yo que sé. Y yo venga a asegurarles, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que no es así, para nada, que no siento celos ni me deja de lado ni he dejado nunca de querer bien a Alicia, pero ellos, y mamá la que más, erre que erre. A mí no me afecta. Lo digo sinceramente. No paro de hacerles broma con que hacen mucho ruido y que son unos pesados siempre queriéndose tanto y que a ver si paran ya, pero es todo mentira y ellos lo saben. Ni han hecho nunca ningún ruido ni me molesta que se demuestren tantas cosas ni quiero que paren nunca, porque eso pone a George de muy buen humor y su creatividad se incrementa y nos van las cosas a pedir de boca. Que anda que, si cuando me case con Angie, me pasa a mí lo mismo, ¡la cosa va a ser la rebomba (fétida)!

Es curioso, por cierto, que ahora seamos casi amigos de muchos Slytherins. Que vengan algunos, los más suaves, los más abiertos, y nos compren bromas y comenten las que les hacíamos y nos deseen mucha suerte con toda sinceridad. Que, claro, no te encuentras a los Malfoy entre ellos, pero, ¡eh, nadie los llama! ¡¡Por favor, no!! Pero algunas barreras han caído y nos vemos con un montón de gente del colegio que viene a comprar y es agradable ver tan buenas relaciones incluso con los pobres que recibían las bombas fétidas.

No sé si hay mucha faena, hoy. El sábado dejamos cosas a medias, pero sólo recuerdo vagamente la tarde y no sé si mucho ni si muy complicado. El lunes siempre es un día de trabajo de hormiguitas. Hay que preparar todos los pedidos del sábado, que es el día más fuerte, y supongo que seguiremos con la investigación. Me apetece. Que no es que nunca deje de apetecerme pero, no sé, me siento con ganas de todo. ¡Calderos, preparaos, que allá vamos!

Me calzo las zapatillas, me levanto y voy al lavabo. Al final sí que me ducho, va. No me apetece, porque siempre me da un poco de pena, después de ver a Angie, pero sé que me quedaré muy a gusto después. Agua caliente, muy caliente, por todas partes, y la luz reflejándose en los azulejos contrastada con la oscuridad casi total de cuando cierro los ojos, el sonido del agua al repiquetear en mis hombros y en las paredes y en el suelo y yo en medio, recordando otros repiqueteos y otra calidez. Sí, me quedaré muy bien, y cuando salga George ya estará aquí y me pondrá las pilas y los dos saldremos a comernos el mundo. Alicia estará abajo, preparando los primeros pedidos, porque si hay una hormiguita en este edificio es ella, y cuando nos vea hará un descanso y los tres desayunaremos en la trastienda, leche caliente con cacao y pan recién hecho y mermelada y conversaciones en murmullos afectuosos, preguntándome por mi chica y por su trabajo, por qué se cuenta y por si lo pasamos bien anoche y sugiriendo, como cada pocos días, alguna excusa más o menos original para reunirnos a todos y que ella y yo nos volvamos a ver. A veces, la verdad, pienso que decidieron casarse, en parte, por mí. Total, juntos ya vivían y, conociéndolos, probablemente les hubiera dado igual tres meses que tres años. Pero se casaron y la invitaron y le exigieron que fuera y le prometieron poner la fecha de la boda tal que la pillaran libre, no les importaba cuándo ni cómo. Si tenía que ser a las tres de la mañana, pues mira, con eso estarían seguros que los que estaban allí era porque les querían y no por compromiso, y nosotros dos ya nos encargaríamos de repartir estimulantes entre la muchedumbre, para que aguantaran hasta el final. De manera que Angie tuvo que rendirse y darles un día y una hora y ellos cumplieron su promesa y lo montaron alrededor de los horarios los Arrows y estuve con ella y todo fue a las mil maravillas. George y Allie se casaron, Angie y yo tuvimos más tiempo que nunca, mamá se emocionó, porque eso es algo que mamá hace normalmente y porque, un poco, creo que no esperaba casarnos jamás a ninguno de los dos, con lo raritos que le salimos, y Ginny y Ron estuvieron encantados, porque se perdieron dos días de colegio que estoy segurísimo que agradecieron más de lo que dieron a entender, no, mamá, qué rabia, justo hoy teníamos pociones, y ya sabes que me encantan, delante de mamá y papá.

Y después de desayunar, recogeremos las cosas, prepararemos la tienda y abriremos al gran público que, un lunes por la mañana a primera hora, será, buf, apabullante. Hasta las once pocas veces se anima y sobramos, los tres, en la tienda. Creo que uno solo de nosotros, o dos como mucho, se las apañaría perfectamente. Pero, claro, un poco antes de las doce empieza el caos, y entonces sí que faltan manos y no haremos turnos raros de once a una y de cinco a ocho, ¿no? Allie se podría ir arriba a hacer el vago, pero es tan buena chica que se queda a adelantar faena y a hacer compañía, aunque sea George y no yo el que esté ocupado con los clientes o con los nuevos descubrimientos y, claro, largarme yo y que apechuguen ellos con todo, después de tantos años de convivencia con George al cincuenta por ciento en todo, no sabría. Además, ¿qué hago yo arriba? Para eso me quedo con ellos, que me lo paso bien y me río mucho. Y si encima viene Lee o Katie o cualquiera de clase a vernos, pues, mira, aún más distracción.

En el momento en que pongo un mojado pie fuera de la ducha, oigo a George bajando sus escaleras. Va silbando algo que no identifico pero que es, definitivamente, alegre, y no tarda en cruzar mi puerta y llamarme con un tono igual de contento. Le digo dónde estoy con una sonrisa contagiada y él asoma la cabeza enseguida tras la puerta del lavabo y me mira con los ojos brillantes. Cruzamos una mirada creída como saludo y él entra, medio bailando, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y canturrea lo mismo que silbaba. Alzo las cejas, frunzo los labios y sacudo la cabeza, como censurándole el comportamiento, mientras me seco.

- Sí que hemos dormido bien hoy - le reprendo, sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

- Mira quién habla - responde, alzando sugerentemente las cejas a su reflexión en el espejo. - ¿Qué, bombón? - me dice, mirándome con los párpados exageradamente entornados y una sonrisa burlona, - ¿cómo ha ido la noche...?

Me encojo de hombros y le mando un beso tan azucarado como su caída de ojos, sólo por picarle.

- Tan increíble como de costumbre - le aseguro. - Como a ti, ¿no?

Se encoge de hombros también y se mira detenidamente en el espejo un momento, alza las cejas y se arregla el remolino de la frente antes de volver a hablar.

- En serio - dice, cuando me vuelve a mirar. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Sonrío y respondo escuetamente.

- Nunca mejor.

- ¿Está bien?

Asiento y me pongo también ante el espejo. Hacemos un efecto extraño, los dos, en el mismo espejo. Puede parecer un contrasentido pero yo, que no me veo nunca a mí mismo y que estoy tan acostumbrado a él, soy muy poco consciente de lo idénticos que somos y tengo que hacer un ejercicio de abstracción para imaginarlo, si no hay espejo de por medio.

Además, siempre acabo pensando que él es más guapo.

- Perfectamente - le aseguro. - Os manda recuerdos.

- Dale un beso de nuestra parte la próxima vez - me pide. - Es casi irónico que haga tanto que nos vemos.

Asiento y bajo la vista con un cierto sentimiento de vergüenza. Tiene poco tiempo y soy un vampiro que se lo queda todo. Inmediatamente, George me da un golpe en el hombro con el puño cerrado, flojo, sólo para que reaccione, y sacude la cabeza.

- Atontado - me riñe, riendo. - ¡Pero si tú lo disfrutas más!

Río suavemente, divertido por la manera en que lo pone, y le dirijo una mirada agradecida.

- La próxima vez que venga - suspiro, con tono de disculpas - te prometo que tampoco la veréis.

George asiente, encoge los hombros resignadamente y se gira para salir del lavabo.

- Vale - acepta, mirándome a través del espejo. - Tú disfrútala.

- Lo hago - le aseguro con total convicción.

- Y ella a ti - me replica él, con la misma seguridad. - ¿Todo bien?

Asiento y me acabo de secar.

- Estoy bien - susurro, mirándome en el espejo. - Como siempre.

George asiente también, me mira un instante, tuerce la boca y me da otro golpecito en el hombro.

- Anda, va, va - suspira mientras me observa crípticamente, - vístete y baja a desayunar, ¿eh?

- Sí. ¿Y tú? - pregunto también. - ¿Todo bien?

- Como siempre - corrobora él. Y luego, sólo por asegurarse, insiste: - Ya estás bien, ¿verdad?

Ya estoy bien, y ese ya quiere decir que me conoce y que sabe que me coge la tontería de vez en cuando, en cuanto se va Angie, y que luego me repongo. Asiento, sonrío de lado y me paso una mano por el pelo.

- Tengo ganas de hacer cosas nuevas - le advierto. - ¿Y tú?

- Siempre - me asegura, y da un paso hacia la puerta. - Estoy abajo - se despide, pero no llega a irse, sino que se queda en silencio un momento antes de volver a alzar los ojos hacia mí y añadir, con una sonrisa, - ¿Sabes? Merece la pena. Es precioso y merece la pena.

Y, sin más, sale del cuarto de baño y me deja dentro, sólo, pensando en lo último que ha dicho. Es precioso y merece la pena. Lo ha dicho marcando mucho el precioso y el merece, y es evidente por qué lo ha dicho, a qué se refería y es precioso y merece la pena y no necesitaba a él para que me lo dijera, claro que no, pero me encuentro repitiéndomelo mentalmente una vez y otra, porque lo ha entendido, porque lo ha visto y porque, Merlín, ha resumido mi vida en sólo una oración. Es precioso y merece la pena, Angie, y por eso no me deprimo, por eso me espero, por eso no me importa no tener certezas, por eso no me importa que ahora ni nos veamos, ni tenga tiempo de conocerte, porque es bonito, porque es lo más bonito que he hecho jamás y vale la pena esperar y dar tiempo y tener paciencia y vivir con tu sombra alrededor.

Vales la pena, Angie, y no sé si George me lo ha dado como un consuelo que no necesitaba pero que le agradezco igual o qué, pero tiene razón. Vales mucho la pena, y no sé cuánto tiempo falta para reencontrarnos pero creo que, muy probablemente, esperaría mucho, muchísimo más, sólo por esperanza. Igual soy un tonto enamorado o igual es que no necesito mucho para ser feliz, Angie adorada, pero pienso seguir aquí hasta que acabes todo lo que quieras hacer, claro que sí, y nada de deprimirme ni nada de eso.

Porque tú haces mi vida bonita. Preciosa. Haces que valga la pena, esta pena y doscientas cincuenta más como esta y que, en vez de tristeza o rabia por no tenerte, sólo siento agradecimiento cuando te tengo. 

Así pues, ¡¡gracias, flechita mía!!

_Supongo que está claro, clarísimo, para mí y para los interesados, al menos, por las cosas que han ido pasando en el fondo de la creación de este fic, pero, otra vez, para Jaleb y Llad, porque me han regalado el humor que necesitaba para escribir del orden de ocho mil palabras en un día. ¿Quiere eso decir mucho? Haceos una idea, este capítulo tiene trece mil. Y, bueno, cuando es un jueves y tienes clases, ¡es un poco!_

_*Me toco el ala del sombrero y hago una reverencia* ¡Gracias, corazones!_


	3. Abandono

**Cuando pesa tanto el mundo**

_Abandono_

Su brazo me rodea cuando me despierto. Es lo único que me hace pensar que aún sigo cuerda, lo único que consigue que me sitúe, lo único que me ata ahora mismo al mundo. Un brazo, el peso muerto contra mi cintura y mis costillas, su respiración profunda y su expresión de incertidumbre, siempre la misma, siempre duerme con la misma cara. Una esperaría paz, relajo, tranquilidad, pero no, nunca, nunca le he visto dormir descansado. Frunce el ceño, entreabre la boca y susurra cosas incoherentes, de vez en cuando. Me estoy volviendo una experta en las pautas de su sueño, a base de experiencia. Se rasca la nariz contra la sábana, se estremece casi imperceptiblemente y yo me separo de él con todo el tiento del mundo, salgo de su abrazo, me arrastro y giro en la cama hasta que mis pies bajan al suelo, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, nada brusco, que no se despierte ni se dé cuenta de nada. Me siento, me giro hacia él y le aparto un mechón de pelo de la frente, sin poder evitar una sonrisa triste. Qué guapo es. Sigue intranquilo hasta en sueños y puedo imaginar perfectamente las imágenes que, a falta de otras, se deben de estar disparando ahora en su cerebro, imágenes de preocupaciones diarias que ni ahora le abandonan. Le peino el pelo suavemente hacia atrás, segura de que no se despertará, que demasiado bien lo conozco ya, y le seco el sudor con el reverso de la mano. Su brazo conserva la curva de mi cuerpo, como si aún siguiera bajo él, y ocupa mucho menos de la mitad de la cama, no sé si por obsesión con dejarme el sitio suficiente. Está ahí por mí y debería estar agradecida y tener suficiente y disfrutarlo. Si fuera una buena chica, lo haría. Dormiría abrazada a él y dejaría que me convenciera de que todo está bien, de que con él puedo fingir, de que todo seguirá como está, sin perder nada, sin arriesgar nada por peligroso que parezca el mundo. 

En cambio, me vuelvo a girar hacia delante, cruzo los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me levanto con paso desacostumbrado, sin fuerzas para girarme más hacia él. Es un sol y le quiero por estar aquí y no sé qué haría sin él, pero, a la vez, hace que necesite salir de la habitación ahora mismo. Me tiemblan las piernas, me duele la cabeza y me siento casi como si no hubiera dormido nada desde hace días, desde hace tres semanas, desde hace más que demasiado. Descalza, abrazándome, un triste consuelo cuando no es él el que me calienta el alma, voy hasta la puerta a ciegas, con una mano extendida ante mi cadera para evitar el choque en cuanto intuyo la cómoda. Un paso delante del otro, sin hacer casi ruido, elástica contra el suelo, estiro los dedos de los pies para notar más el contacto de la madera, pongo el talón con cuidado, abro y cierro la puerta tras de mí sin atisbo de culpabilidad, como si no estuviera traicionando todo el sentido que tiene que él esté aquí. Giro el pomo con cuidado para que no haga ruido al volver a su sitio, me resigno a dejar la puerta entreabierta para que no lo despierte el chasquido de la hoja contra las bisagras y, por fin, al otro lado de ella, todavía a oscuras, confiando en la memoria y la práctica, atravieso el pasillo, dejo de lado el lavabo, que me servirá como excusa si ésta se hace necesaria, cruzo una habitación más, luego una sala tenuemente iluminada por las hadas del jardín y abro lentamente la puerta que da al exterior, me apoyo en el marco y miro hacia fuera. Más de medianoche. Ni hay luna. Las cuatro familias de hadas, que deberían de estar en sus casitas, descansando e iluminando, incidentalmente, el camino de grava, revolotean, erráticas, por encima de la hierba, saltan, se persiguen y no paran de chocarse y caerse. Y, aunque sé que no soy quién para juzgar el comportamiento de unos seres de los que se podría decir que me aprovecho, y que, aun dando vueltas confusas, iluminan lo suficiente y hacen un buen efecto, su espectáculo me parece casi una pantomima de lo que es mi vida, entrecierro los ojos y pongo la cabeza sobre la mano que me sujeta al marco. Lo hago todo mal. Todo mal. Voy tan confusa como ellas, en la vida, salto hacia un lado y creo que es lo correcto y luego resulta que no, y me choco, y me hago daño, y pretendo cambiar de dirección a media trayectoria, como si no hubiera inercia, como si fuera sólo cuestión de desearlo. Aunque reconozca que desearlo ya es un paso hacia el éxito. El éxito de otro trompicón, otro cambio de opinión y otro giro imposible, pero algo, al menos. Más que seguir adelante como si nada, sin evolucionar, sin adaptarme al entorno. 

Sí, en eso pienso, únicamente, desde hace semanas. Evolución. Evolucionar, cambiar, mejorar. Hay tanto que podría ser diferente, y nunca para peor, que no puedo parar de darle vueltas y vueltas, siempre a lo mismo, siempre con conclusiones parecidas, que sólo dudan en el momento. ¿Cuándo es mejor? La liga. La copa. El mundial. Los torneos de verano. Las vacaciones. ¿Cuándo será mejor?, es como un ronroneo constante, unas dudas de último momento, ah, pero si yo tenía contrato con la Weekly para entonces, ah, pero si tenemos amistoso, ah, pero si está la gala de St Mungo's. Evolución. También se necesitaron generaciones de pequeñas mutaciones para adaptarse al entorno, y muchos tuvieron que morir para conseguirlo. ¿Qué es un mes, diez días, otro partido o otro día de entrenamiento? Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que cambiar, porque hasta ahí llego a decidirme sin atisbo de dudas, pero no hallo el momento adecuado. ¿Este mes? ¿El que viene? ¿Dentro de seis, de diez, de doce...? 

Suspiro y me abrazo más fuerte con una mano mientras que con la otra me toco el cogote, estirándome inconscientemente un mechón de pelo, uno de mis últimos tics. El mechón vuelve a su sitio incluso antes de que yo me dé cuenta de que lo he tocado, mi mano baja por mi cuello a mi clavícula y luego un brazo cruza al otro, mientras yo no dejo de mirar una de las hadas más diminutas, que se acerca peligrosamente al lago. 

Él sabría que hacer. Si estuviera aquí, en el jardín, conmigo, abrazándome por detrás, besándome la nuca con toda la paciencia del mundo, si estuviera despierto conmigo y me hubiera notado irme y me hubiera seguido, y yo le confesara lo que me preocupa y él fuera imparcial, él sabría qué hacer para arreglarlo todo, encontraría el momento óptimo, sonreiría y me lo soltaría sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, como si fuera lo más obvio, claro, aquí, en este momento, ¿no veías el punto de inflexión? El punto donde cambiar nuestras vidas, Angie, el codo desde donde puedes girarlas hacia donde quieras, ¿va en serio que no lo habías notado? Y yo sonreiría vergonzosamente, porque no lo he visto, no, para nada, sino al revés: lo veo menos a cada vuelta más que le doy, y me fregaría suavemente contra él y le besaría y volveríamos a la cama mientras yo le agradecería mucho, muchísimo, estar siempre ahí, tener siempre las respuestas, ser capaz de hacer magia de la de verdad y solucionarme todos los problemas sin ni siquiera sacar la varita. Y él, divertido, me aseguraría que es un placer hacerlo, y más si tiene que sacar la varita, y yo lo miraría con mala cara por lo evidente de la grosería, ¡que parece que no seas tú mismo, Fred, qué poco ingenio!, pero reiría igual, demasiado aliviada para nada más. 

Le quiero. Merlín, qué débil debo ser por quererle, y cuán más débil aún porque no me importe hacerlo con toda mi alma. Sé que dije que lo dejaría, que olvidaría, que se había acabado, sé que dije doscientas cosas que aún están en algún rinconcito de mi alma, clavándose de vez en cuando, remordiéndome con la sensación de traición a mí misma y a todo lo que creía, con sentimiento de culpa y de indefensión. Merlín, Merlín, qué débil debo ser, qué débiles debemos ser los dos, aunque me niegue a aceptar que lo sea él, aunque me niegue a pensar nada malo de él, aunque me niegue a considerarlo culpable de nada, porque, si bien los dos volvimos entonces y volvemos cada vez que nos vemos, sólo yo lo dejé, sólo yo me fui, sólo yo decidí por los dos basándome en una sarta de mentiras que sólo me sirvieron a mí de engaño. ¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín...! 

Estiro otra vez los dedos de los pies, esta vez notando el contacto de la piedra helada. Casi verano. Casi acabando. Dos meses más y las vacaciones, el adiós, el reencuentro. Mi primer año de jugadora titular. Mi primer año de jugadora en el United. Mi primer año en la selección, aunque sea como suplente. Jugando en el mundial. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha y una confusa sensación de quién me lo hubiera dicho a mí, mezclada con la siempre presente modestia, que casi me hace dudar que sea merecedora de estar ahí. Que la mitad son del United. Que somos más de veinte, y yo sólo soy una más. Que casi casi no tenemos partidos, por lo menos por ahora, hasta que acabe la liga. Igualmente, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado, aparte de él, siempre tan confiado en mis posibilidades, siempre tan dulce y tan atento y siempre tan empeñado en que no dude de lo que puedo llegar a lograr? No soy tan buena. No puedo ser tan buena, comparada con todos los otros, comparada con mis compañeros, con los duros contrincantes que tenemos, con los movimientos increíbles que llegan a hacer sin que te dé tiempo más que de entrever donde estaba la bola, que ya no es, por supuesto, el mismo sitio donde está ahora. No soy tan buena. No merezco nada de todo esto. 

Tampoco merezco nada de lo otro. 

¿Por qué? No me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Qué me ve? ¿Cómo puede ser que siga así, que siga queriéndome, que aguante estirones bruscos y eternos por diez segundos de sonrisas? ¿¿Cómo puede ser que no me deje de una vez en la cuneta?? 

Eso es estar con Fred de nuevo: una horrible sensación de abandono inminente, de miedo a perder, de intranquilidad y nervios y la ciencia cierta de que el momento final está al caer, que no se presentará, que no sonreirá, que habrá mandado a otro con el mensaje y la entrada, que tan sólo me mirará y sacudirá la cabeza y se marchará sin decir nada. Que viene a dejarme. Que ya se ha cansado. Que tenemos que dejarlo y que lo hará con tantas mentiras como lo hice yo la primera vez. 

Atemorizada, cierro bruscamente los dedos, los abro, muevo el tobillo para abarcar más y los vuelvo a cerrar. La rugosidad de la piedra me hace cosquillas en la piel y me araña y me hiere y casi ni noto el dolor, porque la sangre ha huido a lugares más cálidos, y sólo queda el exceso de sensación en la planta, el hormigueo estremecedor, la falta de control posible sobre todos los puntos de contacto. Como si, al pasar los bultos del suelo contra mi pie, rápido, todos a la vez, enviaran más información de la que puede soportar mi tacto, colapsaran y todo el cuerpo se alterara, todo conmocionado, lloro, vomito, me encojo, me aparto, no sé qué hacer pero tengo que reaccionar de alguna forma. Lleva siendo mi tortura de años, bien con la palma de los pies o las de las manos: cuando me siento triste, cuando tengo ganas de llorar, froto una de ellas contra algo áspero, insistentemente, me relajo en su monotonía y dejo que la cascada de sensaciones contradictorias, las cosquillas con el dolor, las lágrimas con las náuseas, se encarguen de expresar por mí más de lo que yo puedo. Rara que es una. Maniática, obsesiva y con demasiada sensibilidad en manos y pies, a pesar de los callos con que se ha empeñado en obsequiarme el entrenador. Me pasa lo mismo cuando a Fred le da por jugar y acaba por lamerme la mano. Es como si hubiera tanta sensación que no sabes qué hacer, te encoges, te estremeces, tienes escalofríos y lo abrazas fuerte, un poco para que pare y un poco para que siga por todo el cuerpo. Pero en ningún sitio es como en la palma de la mano, por mucha fama que le den a otros. Y de ningún otro sitio se aprovecha tanto él. 

Le quiero, y estoy dispuesta a dejar marcas permanentes en mis pies por no tener que enfrentarme sola a ese simple hecho, por no tener que abarcarlo todo, por distraerme y dejarle un poquitín de dolor a mi entidad física, para no estar tan retorcida por dentro. Yo qué sé. Para distraerme. Para no pensar en ello. Para olvidar cómo, cómo le quiero. Urgentemente. Abro otra vez los dedos, doy un paso hacia adelante, saliendo definitivamente de la sala, cruzando las puertas correderas y poniendo los pies en el césped del jardín y me agacho hasta que me siento en la piedra que pisaba. Pongo las manos, planas, a lado y lado de mis caderas, sobre la superficie gélida y tosca, juego con los pies entre las briznas de hierba, concentrada en esa misma sensación de apabullamiento sensitivo, y empiezo a mover las palmas de las manos adelante y atrás. Qué infantil soy. Qué ridícula y pequeñita, teniéndome que consolar en un roce helado, enajenada y patética en mi propio jardín, hiriéndome por no pensar en él, por no abrazarlo de golpe, por no quedar sepultada por lo que escondo. Que es sólo, sólo, que le quiero. Cierro los puños, dejo los pies quietos y me empeño un instante en distraerme con el hadita intrépida, que se agacha al borde del agua, poco más que un puntito diminuto, en la distancia, y, supongo, bebe agua. No será la primera que encuentro ahogada y supongo que tampoco la última, es casi como si todos mis esfuerzos por ponerles agua diaria, sin riesgos, poco profunda, cerca de la casa, fueran para ellas un motivo de indignación. O de reto. O igual es algún tipo de ritual, el paso de las aguas, la señal de la madurez, yo que sé. El caso es que cada dos meses se ahoga una, por medidas de seguridad que ponga alrededor del lago, y ya no sé qué hacer para que entiendan que no tienen que acercarse. Suspiro silenciosamente, no sea que me escuche y se asuste y aún sea peor, y miro a sus compañeras, en la otra punta del césped, ajenas por completo a todo. Al menos podré dejar aparte a Fred un ratito, al menos quedará en segundo plano, al menos podré hacer como que no pienso en él mientras salvo a la despistada de turno. Me levanto, sacudo suavemente la cabeza y recorro los cuatro o cinco metros que me separan del agua, intentando ir tan despacio y demostrando buena fe como pueda. Qué les debe pasar por la cabeza a estos seres anodinos, por el amor del cielo. Qué deben de pensar para ir a caer uno tras otro en el único peligro que hay en toda la santa casa. 

Efectivamente, bebía agua. Tuerzo el gesto, contrariada. Debería de no ponerles más bebederos y dejarlas que se busquen la vida. ¡Encima que me molesto! Y Ollie que siempre se ríe de mí por cuidarlas tanto, que me asegura que están mejor a su aire, que me reprocha que me importen simples hadas. 

- Debería de pasar de vosotras – le digo, enfadada, mientras la cojo con dos dedos de las alas. – Debería dejar que te ahogaras, atontada. ¿No sabes que eso – señalo el agua con un movimiento de su cuerpecito – es peligroso? 

Ella se sacude entre mis dedos, intentándose librar de mi pinza, emite un zumbido enojado y me intenta encantar los dedos para que la suelte con chispitas de colores que no llego ni a notar. Es un espécimen joven, casi recién salido, supongo, del capullo, y supongo que con más ganas de explorar de las que serían aconsejables. Se retuerce un par de veces más, parece rendirse un instante y, cuando cree, imagino, que me ha hecho creer que se tranquilizaba y supone que he bajado la guardia, se contorsiona bruscamente hasta que consigue morderme el pulgar con sus diminuta mandíbula. No puedo evitar resoplar, hastiada, ante sus ganas de brega, y, sin darle más importancia a un mordisco del que no sería consciente si no estuviera viéndolo, me giro y me alejo del lago con el brazo extendido y el hada ante mí, aún contorsionándose entre silbidos amenazantes, hasta que llego a la planta más cercana, donde la suelto con cuidado junto a un par de hadas más que, ocupadas con los huevos, reciben a la otra sin darle más importancia que un gruñido de aviso para proteger a la nueva generación de patazas inconscientes. Vuelvo a suspirar, las observo un momento mientras mi rescatada me dirige miradas rencorosas y luego me separo, con un diminuto sabor amargo de traición. Menuda hubiera sido la Edad Media si todas las doncellas hubieran sido así de desagradecidas, me digo con un bufido molesto para apartar un inexistente mechón que me corté hace siglos. Menuda hubiera sido la historia en general ante tanta ingratitud. Y casi, ¡casi!, entiendo la mitad de las revoluciones Góblins, sobre todo las causadas por amores helénicos correspondidos, no correspondidos, impuestos y frustrados. Vaya modales los de la hadita. De verdad que no sé por qué me molesto. 

Sin rumbo fijo, vuelvo al lado del lago, completamente en calma, y observo un momento el reflejo del cielo negrísimo en el agua, intentando olvidar el desconocimiento por haberla salvado. Que igual no lo he hecho. Igual no se hubiera ahogado. Igual todas van a beber agua cada día, o a bañarse, o a lo que sea, y sólo fue casualidad que se ahogaran unas cuantas, las mayores, las que se hubieran muerto de cualquier modo. Y es casi patético que me den tanta pena sus cuerpos inertes, azulados, flotando en la superficie. Es un sentimiento estúpido de pérdida que no se justifica en nada, porque ni siquiera sé cuántas hadas hay ni sería nunca capaz de llevar la cuenta, pero no puedo dejar de apenarme por ellas, por la vida perdida, por todo lo frustrado, aunque para mí sea vacío y poco importante. Y no puedo evitar proyectar mis frustraciones y todo mi tiempo perdido, y acabar llorando como una tonta, junto al lago, por un cuerpecito diminuto que no representará ninguna diferencia en mi mundo pero que incoherentemente identifico conmigo misma. 

Como ahora que, por una razón que se me escapa, quizás sólo porque estoy triste, y punto, no puedo reprimir un sollozo mientras doy un paso más y hundo los pies en la orilla. No es porque no me haya apreciado el hada. No es porque se hubiera ahogado. No es porque haga frío ni porque no lo haga ni por nada que pueda justificar. No sé por qué es, no sé por qué lloro o por qué no me encuentro bien o por qué daría todo lo que tengo por hacer algo diferente, por cambiar, por mejorar, ¡evolucionar!, pero me siento como si me quisiera morir y encima sé que soy tonta e inmadura por llorar por algo así, sin saber ni por qué, sin querérmelo ni confesar. Porque es sólo que estoy triste, que estoy muy triste, que no sé vivir sin él y que verle sólo de vez en cuando, sólo cuando ya no puedo más y le invito, sólo cuando creo que podrá, que está justificado, que no perderá el tiempo, que no le molestaré y que no tendrá nada mejor que hacer, sólo cuando es significativo, sólo cuando encuentro excusas de peso suficiente para vencer a mi miedo. No sé seguir así. Así no. 

Avanzo despacio, casi sin darme cuenta, casi sin querer ni enterarme, con los ojos entornados y un nudo en el estómago, porque no quiero seguir así, porque no quiero estar así, porque todo esto no tiene ningún sentido y yo sigo entrando en el lago, se me clavan lanzas diminutas y puntiagudas de frío en las piernas, se me doblan las rodillas con la débil corriente, me castañetean un momento los dientes cuando el agua me llega a la parte de detrás de la rodilla, más sensible que el resto por capricho de la naturaleza. Yo no quiero seguir así. Tengo que evolucionar. Tengo que cambiar, dar la vuelta, encontrar el día crítico o algo. Otro sollozo, y un paso más. 

No sé vivir sin él. Nada lo sustituye, y mira que ya no sé cómo intentarlo. No lo entiendo. Yo no le quería. Era Fred, Fred y punto, Fred que estaba por ahí, Fred y sus locas travesuras. Yo no lo quería. De verdad que no, no sentía nada por él, éramos amigos, reíamos de vez en cuando, me hacía bromas y yo era de las pocas que se las devolvía, que le seguía el rollo, que no me quedaba corta en descaro. Era Fred y sólo Fred, un Weasley más, un descontrolado compañero de clase cuyo sentido del ridículo había quedado olvidado en alguna parte, o no había nacido con él, era un pequeño desastre pelirrojo inquieto e hiperactivo que se enorgullecía de amargar a los profes. Era un sol, era un pequeñajo de entrometido a insolente, era el terror de su hermano mayor, era en el que más podías confiar para animarte, quien siempre se daba cuenta de cómo estabas y, aunque disimulara para que nadie más lo notara, tocaba las cuerdas justas de tu alma para conseguir que tu cielo se volviera un poco más soleado. Merlín, era Fred, estaba por ahí, era exactamente igual que ahora, o un germen, una fase primitiva, y yo no lo quería. No lo necesitaba tanto. Mi vida no era única y exclusivamente él. 

Tres pasos más, y mis pantalones se mojan y se pegan a mi pierna. Un paso más y me llega hasta la cintura, y me recorre un escalofrío mientras cierro fuerte los ojos y vuelvo a sollozar. Yo no lo quería. Yo no tendría que haber tomado ese camino, seguro que no lo merecía, seguro que no era para mí. No puede ser que lo fuera. Merlín, Merlín, no. Yo tendría que haber esperado a hacerme mayor, a lesionarme, a envejecer demasiado como para seguir sobre la escoba y entonces, sólo entonces, haber conocido a alguien agradable y calmado que no me hubiera hecho nunca tan feliz como él pero que me contentaría lo suficiente y que, sin nada para comparar, haber muerto pensando que mi vida había sido plena. Hinco los pies en la arena del fondo del agua, inspiro entrecortadamente, con violencia, sacudo los hombros, niego bruscamente y, todo junto, todo rápido, porque estoy demasiado cerca del punto crítico, salto hacia adelante, metiéndome en el agua, corriendo hacia las profundidades, engullendo todo pensamiento con brazadas rápidas y desesperadas. Dejando que el frío me atonte, que no note más que el agua en mi cara, en mi pelo, en la camiseta que no protege lo suficiente de la temperatura. No quiero pensar. No quiero seguir por ese camino, seguir pensando en Fred, seguir y acabar echa un ovillo, llorando su ausencia en mis mañanas, en mis tardes libres, en mis noches eternas. No quiero seguir, porque no quiero amargar lo único que tengo, que es su recuerdo, que es lo poco que compartimos, los pocos momentos que nos concedemos. En cambio, me concentro sólo en el agua, en la oscuridad delante de mí, mientras nado hacia el fondo, mientras intento llegar hasta abajo, sólo porque sé que no puedo, sólo por el esfuerzo, sólo por la presión en los oídos y la sensación ardiente en los pulmones, no hay suficiente aire, demasiada agua sobre mi cuerpo, el esfuerzo quema en el pecho y agota el oxígeno que tiene. Avanzo una mano carpada, los dedos juntos, atravieso el agua y dejo que el tacto del fluido a su alrededor, rodeando, oponiéndose, parezca importante. Una patada a la nada y avanzo un poco más rápido. Otra, y otra, y el fondo se acerca un poco más, con su negrura absoluta, sólo intuido por los pocos brillos de conchas, agrupadas en un pequeño banco de arena que conozco de memoria. No llegaré a tocarlas. Nunca he llegado. Nunca llego, porque me da miedo, porque tengo que volver, porque el oxígeno que necesito para el viaje de vuelta se convierte en una prioridad. Nunca llego y nunca lo intento de verdad, nunca lo necesito, sólo me distrae, sólo me saca a Fred de la cabeza, sólo sirve para perderme la pista a mí misma un rato, por poco que sea, mientras me concentro sólo en el fuego de la respiración, la queja de los tendones al exigir cada vez más fuerza, el ruido ensordecedor del completo vacío. Sólo llegaré hasta la mitad y, para cuando lo haga, estaré llorando como una niña, saldré arriba y me sacudiré y me tumbaré de espaldas, sin dejar nunca de llorar, a voz en grito, en gimoteos incomprensibles, en susurros. Modalidades diferentes para la misma cosa, día tras día. Estaré llorando y por eso no llegaré, porque sólo es una excusa, porque ni de verdad me distrae y sólo me sirve para cansarme, para acompañar el dolor de algo físico, porque no lo sé tomar todo a la vez, si no, para ayudarme a empezar a llorar sin sentirme ridícula, sin avergonzarme, sin notar la traición implícita a uno y a otro, no sé a cuál más, ni siquiera sé si sólo a ellos dos y no también a mí misma, porque no tiene sentido, porque no es coherente y porque me cuesta aceptar que tanto me engañara en un principio. ¿Esa soy yo? ¿Eso me creo de mí misma? No sé vivir sin Fred porque le quiero, le adoro, no soy nada sin él, y si pensé que podía dejarlo sólo estaba siendo una estúpida niña pequeña, aún convencida de que lo que dijera se podía cumplir sólo por decirlo. ¡¡Merlín, Merlín!! 

Cierro los ojos muy fuerte, hago una mueca de dolor y, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, me giro en el agua y nado hacia la superficie, avergonzada de mí misma por necesitar una excusa para romper a llorar abiertamente, y liberada de ella ahora que las lágrimas se mezclan libremente con el agua que dejo atrás. Soy patética. Soy horrible. Si la gente supiera de verdad cómo soy me odiaría y me lo merecería porque no me corresponde otra cosa, y los que me quieren se engañan tanto como yo misma, yo los engaño a todos, porque soy horrible pero no dejo que lo vean, y rompo y reparo y vuelvo a romper y juego con la persona que más quiero y ni siquiera me decido a dejar de hacerlo, porque no encuentro el momento. Porque me da miedo hacerlo. Porque sé su reacción, y no sabré luchar contra ella, porque no sé negarle nada, porque él es todo y siempre gana y no quiero nunca contrariarle. El aire toca mi cara, inspiro rápidamente, ansiosa, tomo aire unas cuantas veces más, con prisa, como si se fuera a acabar y, por fin, me tumbo hacia atrás, boca arriba, mirando un cielo sin estrellas. Mi pecho se hunde con cada inspiración entrecortada y con cada lloro, pero estoy demasiado acostumbrada a esto como para llegar a hundirme con él, muevo instintivamente una muñeca, una pierna, alzo la cabeza a tiempo y, en general, me mantengo estable aún a lágrima viva. No quiero seguir aquí. Odio mi casa, odio mi lago, odio mi cara y mi cuerpo y todo lo que significan. Me odio y me odiaré mientras todo siga igual, porque no lo arreglo, porque él no tiene parte en todo esto, porque ni siquiera cuento con él tanto como quiero, sólo tanto como me permito, y es horrible saber que tú misma te castigas y saber que no es justo y saber que las decisiones son todas incorrectas. Inspiro profundamente, me enjuago un ojo con los nudillos y luego abro los brazos, en cruz, lentamente, los alargo tanto como puedo y vuelvo a tomar aire, lentamente, relajándome, todo en calma. No puedo dejarme llevar por ningún arrebato como éste. No puedo abarcarlo todo a la vez y no puedo separar si dejo que las lágrimas me dominen. Tengo que ir por partes y dividir y razonar, porque, si no, no llegaré a nada más, no me entenderé ni a mí misma, no conseguiré decidir cuándo ni juzgar si hago bien. Ni mantenerme firme cuando él se niegue a dejarme seguir adelante. 

Me relajo, suspiro, miro al cielo, que ahora es mucho más nítido, y sacudo suavemente la cabeza, para que mi pelo haga minúsculas ondas en el agua. Fred. Tengo que poner orden y tengo que pensar en Fred, porque él es el centro de todo. Sonrío levemente y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, mientras intento calmar todo lo que se agita en mi estómago por culpa de mi estallido. Fred. El hombre de mi vida, suspiro, y sonrío. Claro que sí. Claro que sí. Todo está bien si pienso en Fred, tengo que ser optimista y concentrarme en ese pensamiento y dar tiempo a todas las piezas para que encajen en mi mente, y sólo entonces sabré para dónde tirar. Miremos la evolución. Observemos y busquemos pautas, pero con calma, con calma. Sacudo otra vez la cabeza y me concentro el la sensación del pelo al ondularse abajo, apenas lo suficientemente largo para que la inercia de los fluidos le afecte. 

Fred. Me encojo un poco en el agua para abrazar la calidez de mi pelirrojo, sonrío de lado, un poco triste, y musito su nombre, para oírlo, para hacerlo real, para llamarlo aunque nunca se lo demuestre. Fred. Fred. 

¿Cómo puedo quererle tanto? Hubo un momento en que no lo hacía, y creí que habría un momento en que se me pasaría. Está claro que ese momento no ha llegado aún, si es que llega jamás. No sé cómo me conquistó, aunque lo que no entiendo es que no lo hiciera antes, pero me hizo enamorarme como una loca de él. Hasta ahí, bien, ¿no? Como una historia cualquiera. Como George, como Alicia. Como absolutamente cualquier otra historia de amor. Nada del otro mundo, excepto el que fuera Fred y no cualquier otro, porque me niego a admitir que Fred es comparable con nadie. Que mucho lo he intentado. Que mucho he intentado superarlo. 

Y entonces, ¿qué? Voy yo y hago pruebas para equipos de Quidditch, porque era buena y porque se me abría delante la posibilidad de una carrera. Bueno, tampoco tiene mucho secreto la historia, hasta aquí. Era una niña, entonces, y creía que las cosas eran más sencillas, pero no tiene más. Quidditch, sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué puede salir mal? 

Me aceptaron los Arrows. No tenía esperanzas reales de ser escogida, la verdad, y me presenté casi en broma. Porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque no me lo hubiera perdonado. Y Fred creyó en mí, y me apoyó y me animó, y si no venía a cada prueba era sólo por falta de tiempo, por la tienda, por su sueño. Un sueño que yo no puedo respetar más. Que no puedo desear más que siga cumpliendo. Porque no puedo desear más que sea feliz, y sé que su felicidad pasa por la tienda. 

La imagen de Fred, en su habitación, esperándome ansioso cuando volvía de las pruebas, es casi un refugio recurrente. Estaba en la cama, sentado, haciendo como que leía un libro, casi siempre el mismo, y lo soltaba en cuanto yo llegaba. No puedo evitar una sonrisa amarga al ver todo lo que teníamos y lo poco que lo valorábamos. Iba a verle a diario, me esperaba en su cuarto, yo llegaba, nos besábamos, salíamos a cenar, dormíamos juntos. No parábamos de hablar. No dejábamos de querernos comer al otro con los ojos, de las ganas que teníamos de estar juntos, y eso que lo teníamos cada día. No nos peleábamos, no estábamos nunca desanimados, porque una no puede estar desanimada cerca de un gemelo Weasley. Sé que parece estúpido, sé que una parte de mi cerebro intenta convencerse de que es sólo que no recuerdo lo malo, que cualquier tiempo pasado es mejor, que no estoy siendo objetiva pero, la verdad, comparado con lo que es mi vida hoy en día, aquel tiempo es más que un refugio. Un tiempo en que todo estaba bien. En que nada dolía. En que yo estaba a gusto en mi piel, en que me pasaba el día ilusionada, en que nada podía amargarme. Porque, aunque no lo viéramos entonces, lo que teníamos era sólido. Era bonito. Era lo más bonito del mundo. Increíble. 

No sé cómo se me metió en la cabeza que tenía que dejarlo con él. Que eran incompatibles, el Quidditch y nuestra relación. No sé cómo lo empecé a pensar, de verdad, y maldigo el día en que tomé la decisión de dejarlo. Aunque fue la única correcta, aunque fue lo único que podía hacer, aunque partía de premisas completamente válidas y, por tanto, igual no era tan descabellada como me acabó por parecer. Porque creía que no los podía tener a los dos en mi vida, él y mi carrera, mi carrera y él y, antes que hacerle sufrir una relación a distancia, tirón tras tirón y semana tras semana sin más que media hora libre, pensé que era mejor cortar. Que era lo mejor. Que no tenía más salida. Y lo más irónico es que aún no sé si tenía más salida en aquel entonces, o si fue de verdad lo mejor. Pero es que no sé nada de nada. 

Le dejé. Le dije un montón de mentiras que él estoy convencida de que ni escuchó, le dije que lo necesitaba y que era lo mejor para los dos, que no podía ser, que no me gustaba nuestra relación. No sé qué le dije. Hace más de tres años, ni siquiera recuerdo qué me dijo él. Me acuerdo de cosas puntuales, como sus sábanas, cuando nos tumbamos, o de cómo de guapo estaba y de cómo pensé que iba a añorar todo cuanto éramos y como intenté guardar una imagen mental de él, en los días siguientes. Y tengo grabada a fuego la última mirada que me dirigió, la de rendición, la de súplica. Aún me bota el estómago cada vez que pienso en ello. Aún me siento igual que entonces, igual de sucia, igual de traidora, igual de mentirosa y de sola, inmensamente sola, porque la soledad es enorme, envuelve, atonta, ensordece y te vuelve apática. Me siento horrible, veo esa mirada, veo todo cuanto creí hacer bien, todo lo que decidí, y me odio, me odio, me odio. Por inmadura, por infantil, por crédula, por ilusa, por ignorante, por egoísta, porque lo hice sólo por mí, sólo por no sentirme fatal al estar lejos, al hacer mi carrera, la mía sola, sin contar con él, sin sacrificar nada por lo nuestro. Lo hice por mí misma y soy un ser despreciable por ello, lo hice por no ser la culpable de dejarlo, le di la vuelta para que pareciera que fue él, que fue cómo empezó nuestra relación, que fue por su carácter, que no lo soportaba más, le di la vuelta y lo culpé de todo, por sacudirme la responsabilidad, por quedar inmaculada, por no tener que retorcerme al echarle de menos desde aquí, por no tener que enfrentarme al hecho de que son mis decisiones las que nos amargan a los dos. Y no importa por qué empezara a hacerlo, por qué creyera que era una buena idea o cómo lo justificara al principio, no importa, no importa, porque él no tenía culpa de nada y yo lo giré y quedó como cosa de los dos, esto no marcha, esto no va bien, no puedo seguir contigo porque no me gusta cómo somos. ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Mentira y mil veces mentira! Adoraba cómo éramos, adoraba todo lo que tenía, adoraba absolutamente todo lo que había entre nosotros y lo dejé sólo por egoísmo, porque creí no poder prescindir de este mundo, porque temía arrepentirme toda la vida, porque aún no sabía cómo era yo en realidad. Lo dejé porque creí que era lo que debía hacer. Porque no podríamos seguir juntos y a distancia, eso sí que no, eso sí que nos hubiera matado, nos está matando, me está matando a mí, al menos, y porque creía que esa era la única solución. Porque me negué a ver la complementaria. Porque no quería, ni quiero aún, exigirle nada a él, no, no, nada de él, nada que le hiciera sentirse tan mal como me siento yo. 

Lo dejé y lloré como una idiota durante los dos días siguientes, creyendo no ir a verle más, dudando de todas mis decisiones, torturándome por no tenerle cerca, por no poder acudir a él, por no poder contarle lo que pasaba, por no poderle pedir consejo. Que es brillante, que es un gran observador y que es mi mejor amigo y que, ante cualquier problema, es la única persona a quien se me ocurre acudir, la primera en que pienso, en la que más confío. Siempre tiene respuesta a todo, siempre sabe decir lo que necesito, quiera oírlo yo o no, y hasta ahora, que tanto dudo en el cuándo, no confiaría en la decisión de nadie más que él. Merlín, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo adoro, sólo con él me siento segura, por mucho que finja, noche tras noche, y necesito que me apoye en todo lo que hago y que me ayude a dar los pasos que no sé cómo dar. Necesito que esté aquí, que lo sepa todo, que avancemos juntos, que me sonría y me prometa que todo va bien, porque desde que no está conmigo nada va bien, desde que me dio por dejarlo nada es seguro entre nosotros y nada me arropa y sin él no sé, no sé, no puedo seguir. Seré débil, seré dependiente, pero es que llega un momento que no puedes más, que no puedes seguir adelante, que ya no aguantas. Y a mí el empuje me desapareció, se me agotó, se gastó con el paso de los años, y ya no soporto más la distancia, ya no soporto más verle tan poco, ya no soporto más estar sin lo único que importa de verdad en el mundo. Ya no soporto más estar sin él, me he cansado, se me han gastado las fuerzas para mantener la distancia, que ya hasta pido entradas para cada partido, importante o no, y sólo el miedo a hacerme pesada, a una negativa, a una carta ambigua que encierre una disculpa hace que me aguante las ganas, me distraiga obsesivamente hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y entonces, sólo entonces, las devuelva con cualquier pretexto o, la mayoría de las veces, las coleccione como testigo de mi cobardía. Porque no puedo exigirle más. Porque no puedo hacerle perder así el tiempo. Porque no puedo pedirle que cruce la línea que yo establecí, que lo nuestro pase a más, que seamos otra vez como antes, cuando le exigí cruelmente que nunca más, que lo dejáramos, que no podíamos seguir. Porque no puedo demostrar tan claramente donde vamos, no puedo ponerlo tan claro que lo vea hasta yo, no puedo permitirme tanta sinceridad, mi culpabilidad no lo soportaría. Porque ¿dónde vamos, dónde vamos, por Merlín, dónde estamos yendo con todo esto? Nada tiene sentido, nosotros no tenemos sentido y, si fuera tan evidente que me diera cuenta, me daría tanto miedo que igual hasta de la evolución pasaría para volver a hace tres años y exigir de nuevo una ruptura. Y no es lo que quiero. Nunca ha habido nada que quiera menos. No, no, tengo que engañarme y aguantar hasta que encuentre el momento, que, cada día más, parece ser tan sólo mañana, como mucho la próxima semana, pero ya no puedo aguantar otro mes u otra temporada, ya no. Sin que él no lo justifique, sin que no me convenza de que es lo mejor, no. 

Cosa que, por otra parte, no quiero que haga. No quiero que me convenza de lo contrario. No quiero que se oponga y me diga que no es el momento y que paciencia y que yo qué sé qué más. No quiero que me haga sacudirme desde los cimientos, dudar hasta de eso, preguntarme si está bien incluso lo que ya doy por seguro. No quiero, no quiero. Por eso no se lo cuento. Por eso no sabe, por eso no acudo a él. No porque no pudiera hacerlo. Sólo por miedo a otro velado lo siento. No soporto sus disculpas. No podría aguantar su rechazo. 

Lo dejé. Es casi irónico lo inocente que fui al hacerlo, y lo estúpida que fui al creerle perdido para siempre. Es casi irónico qué tonta puedo llegar a ser. Qué pocas luces, qué poco realismo. 

¿Cuánto tardé, en realidad, en volverlo a ver? Cuatro días. Hasta la mudanza. Hasta que Alicia y Katie se enteraron de que me iba, me vinieron a ver y me preguntaron cuándo me iba y si tenía mucho por hacer aún. Estaba demasiado destrozada para mentir, demasiado cansada para nada, y les dije claramente que aún lo tenía todo por empaquetar, me abracé a Alicia y me dejé hundirme un momento, sólo porque mis mejores amigas estaban allí, sólo porque lo necesitaba, sólo porque mi vida era un infierno sin la perspectiva de volver a ver a Fred allí. Ellas se quedaron, me animaron, me juraron no decir ni palabra a nadie de lo mal que estaba, me prometieron un futuro precioso como jugadora profesional y me consolaron, sin muchas fuerzas pero no sin ganas, por lo que había hecho con Fred, que nunca entendieron pero que, cómo no, para algo sirven las amigas, respetaron siempre. Me dijeron que me ayudarían, que vendrían a echar una mano y sólo al día siguiente, sin previo aviso, sin una nota, sin ni siquiera una mueca, se presentaron las dos con los gemelos y Lee, la fuerza bruta, bromearon, y yo, entre incrédula y agradecida de volver a tener a mi pelirrojo allí, sólo pude darles unas débiles gracias. Ellas organizaron, ellas prepararon y antes de lo que yo pude procesar mis cosas estaban repartidas en grupos para hacer cajas de ellas. Y George bromeaba y Fred le tiraba mis calcetines para hacerle callar y yo miraba a mi alrededor sin entender muy bien dónde encajaba mi perorata sobre dejarlo, cuando todo era tan como siempre. Igual, vaya, que como estoy ahora, pero eso es otra historia. Me acerqué a él casi enseguida, en cuanto se quedó solo, me senté a su lado en la cama, sin atreverme a mirarlo, y, sin decir nada, soltó lo que estaba doblando, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me estiró hacia él hasta que estaba apoyada en su clavícula. Hizo las paces por los dos, me prometió que estaba bien, que iría a verme, que se le había pasado el temblor de autocontrol y que me quería. Que todo estaba bien. Que yo iba a ser muy feliz en Appleby. No fue un volver, no fue una reconciliación y una continuación de lo de antes, pero me animó, me puso de nuevo en tierra, me sacó del ensimismamiento y me hizo creer, y otra vez pequé de ilusa, que todo estaba en verdad bien, como él decía, en susurros suaves, adoro cómo suena su voz en susurros, tan grave, a veces desafinada, a veces hasta sin voz, sólo el aire entre los labios, para que no nos oigan, para que sea más íntimo, porque no necesitamos más volumen. Me encanta cómo suena cuando se despierta, tan desacostumbrado, las consonantes que patinan un poco, los labios que me besan suave, porque aún están demasiado dormidos como para imprimir pasión. Me encanta cuando está medio dormido y me habla, con los ojos aún cerrados, sin fuerzas, aún cargado de sueño pero sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad, sin aguantarse, sin resignarse a seguir durmiendo si yo no lo hago. Me besa, me abraza, me dice que me quiere, pero todo lo hace tan inconscientemente, tan por reflejo, que es casi evidente que le sale de muy adentro. Me encanta despertarme junto a él. Me encanta ese afecto infinito que nos une y que es casi físicamente visible en cuanto estamos lo suficientemente cerca. Los besos, las caricias... 

Aún no entiendo cómo fue que volvimos. Quiero decir que todo ese día tuvo todo el sentido del mundo, sí, pero ni yo lo esperaba ni creo que él lo llegara a sospechar. Hicimos las maletas entre todos, me mudé, me establecí, nos empezamos a escribir regularmente, una por semana, regla estricta, que ni yo tenía tiempo por perder, argumentaba él, ni yo quería que él perdiera el suyo así, me reconcomía yo. Una una semana él, una la otra semana yo, siempre el martes, siempre casi a la misma hora, siempre casi igual de largas y siempre con el mismo final, te quiero, mi flechita, fue luego, cuando ya habíamos vuelto a las andadas, y cuídate mucho, bombón, cuando aún manteníamos la apariencia de una simple amistad. Le contaba mis avances en el equipo, los tipos de entrenamientos, las mejoras que iba haciendo y las frustraciones remanentes, y él me contaba la última de su hermano y Alicia, la última de Percy (o 'a' Percy, normalmente), las bromas que inventaban y lo guapa que se estaba poniendo Ginny, cada día más alta, y Ron, pobre, cada día más parecido a Perce, con lo que ellos habían intentado salvarlo. Todo irónico y divertido y las leía muchas veces entre lágrimas, boba que es una, pero siempre con alguna sonrisa, siempre sin poder esconderme de su gracia, siempre viendo claramente su guiñe. Se convirtió en una tradición que tardó en morir hasta que mi vida se complicó demasiado como para poder comprometerme a ritos. Entrenamientos extra, más importancia en el equipo y hasta un martes cada dos semanas era demasiado, no podía asegurarlo, no podía confiar en tener el tiempo suficiente. Ni necesité decírselo. Ni necesité quejarme, ni cambié el estilo de las cartas, ni las hice más cortas ni nada de nada y, aun así, se dio cuenta. No sé cómo, se percató, esperó a volvernos a ver y me lo preguntó sin rodeos, mi Angie, ¿tú ya tienes tiempo? No hace falta si no lo tienes, sólo es un detalle, no las necesito para tenerte cerca, porque no dejo de pensar en ti y me da igual si me escribes o no para tenerte siempre presente. ¿Tú ya puedes, mi flechita? Aún me dice mi flechita, a veces. Es de lo más dulce, hace que el pecho se me llene de calidez, que se me sonrojen las mejillas, que sonría de timidez y de gusto. Mi flechita. Aunque ya no estoy en los Arrows, aún me llama flechita, y cuando no, bombón, y alguna vez hasta motita de barro, por el equipo a que pertenezco ahora, me ha llegado a llamar. ¡Vamos, trocito de limo, tira para la cama! Me hizo tanta gracia la frase que estuve toda una semana recordándola, con la misma sensación cálida. 

¿Y aún dudo si estoy loca por él? 

No, en realidad, no. Lo de estar loca por él está más que aceptado. Lo quiero, vamos, no tiene ningún sentido negarlo. Es qué hacer al respecto lo que me embrolla y descoloca. Es qué hacer con mi vida, si estoy loca por él y no soy feliz con sólo un partido cada tres meses. Pero que lo quiero, eso es indudable. Lo acepto hasta yo, y mira que me cuesta aceptar las cosas que temo que impliquen demasiado. 

Volvimos la primera vez que nos vimos, ya después de la separación, ya después de los Arrows. El entrenador me dijo que estaba lista para jugar, que me sacaría unos minutos, si podía, si el partido duraba lo suficiente, que me dejaría jugar, ya no me acuerdo ni de contra quién, y yo los invité a todos a verme, creyendo que no se presentarían al final. Es curioso que no me acuerde del partido, con lo importante que fue en mi carrera, con lo que acostumbro a acordarme de esas cosas. Casi recuerdo las estadísticas, eso sí, de los veintitrés minutos que jugué, del minuto quince hasta el final del partido, y recuerdo que ganamos y que yo marqué tres goles y que di el pase de otros tantos. Me acuerdo de la charla del entrenador en el vestuario, de los comentarios impresionados de mis amigos, de haber sentido el estómago hecho un nudo desde el principio hasta el final, temiendo, sobre todo, no poder demostrar a Fred, que había venido a verme, claro, y también a mí misma, que valía la pena, que era lo suficientemente buena, que estaba justificado tanto dolor. Pero no me acuerdo de los contrarios. ¿Quién fueron? Wood no, porque de ése sí que me acuerdo. Ni los WW. Ni los Cannons, Merlín, de esos no hay quién se olvide, incluso año tras año. No sé, no sé, a saber. Qué más da. El caso es que empecé ahí mi carrera, fueron mis primeros minutos jugados, aunque no saliera al principio del partido, y que todos vinieron a verme, hasta media familia Weasley, mamá incluida, que no se quedaron a cenar pero que me felicitaron efusivamente y que, me confesó Fred después, se habían emocionado conmigo, sobre todo Molly, tanto como si hubiera sido su propia hija. Cosa que, probablemente, sea más de lo que mereceré jamás, en vista de mis últimas acciones, pero que incluso ahora hace que me sienta especial y muy querida por una mujer a la que admiro muchísimo y que también quiero mucho, mucho, por poco que se lo pueda demostrar con lo poquísimo que nos vemos. 

Muevo los brazos, dibujando un semicírculo a mi alrededor, primero de ida y luego de vuelta, y dejo que mis dedos jueguen con el rizado de la superficie del agua. Volvimos a vernos y fue como si no pudiéramos separarnos. Cenamos, los seis, como en los viejos tiempos, Alicia y George, Katie y Lee, Fred y yo, en mesa redonda, sin parar de reír, sin parar de hacer bromas, y me sentía como si no pudiera mirar a nada más que a él en toda la noche. Guapísimo, tan conocido, el mismo de siempre, haciendo bromas y riendo, mirándome de reojo, dedicándome guiños disimulados cuando menos me lo esperaba. Me miraba y yo me lo comía con los ojos, sedienta de él, de su sonrisa, de sus labios, de su abrazo y de cómo me sentía cada vez que me apretaba contra él. Fue culpa mía, sí, sí, claro que fue culpa mía, ¡pero si me fallaron las piernas al ver que había venido de verdad, que estaba en el estadio, que se molestaba en verme jugar! Me cogió a medio camino y dijo algo sobre reñir a mi entrenador por hacerme volar tanto, por cansarme o yo qué sé, y yo sólo lo miraba, embobada, sin entender cómo había sido capaz de separarme jamás de él. Y cuando se acabó la cena y quedaron en no ir a ninguna parte, porque bastante movimiento había tenido yo ya, porque merecía un descanso y, aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, porque Fred y yo necesitábamos estar solos, fue mi autocontrol el que amenazó con desmoronarse y poco me faltó para confesarle, aun delante de todos, que no iba a soportar separarme de él otra vez, que seguía loca por él, que no podía ser que se acabar allí la cena, que no tenía las fuerzas para irme como si nada. Que no quería volver a casa, que no se despidiera, que no me lo pidiera como si nada, que no lo iba a soportar. Claro que tuvo sentido que acabáramos besándonos desesperadamente delante de su tienda, una mera excusa, por cierto, visitarla, sólo para que durara más nuestra velada. Claro que fue normal no controlarnos, acabar abrazados, acabar como antes, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, quedarme a dormir en su cama, la que yo no conocía aún, la del Callejón. La que nos ha escondido desde entonces, la que considero inconfesablemente mía, nuestra, un poco refugio y un poco templo, la cama que espero compartir con él, algún día, con más frecuencia. Claro que fue comprensible, dado cómo me sentí al verlo. Lo que pasa es que, supongo, nunca me cuestioné, por muchas vueltas que le diera al tema, cómo me sentiría al hacerlo, ni esperé, en todo caso, que la sensación de enamoramiento y necesidad fuera tan fuerte y apabullante, ni que el quererlo tanto se demostrara con tanto esplendor. Que no le pude quitar los ojos de encima. Que no pude dejar de comérmelo a besos, después. Que es que ni a marcharme me decidía, al día siguiente, y me costó horrores decidirme a hacerlo con él aún dormido. Si es que me pasé tres días soñando despierta con él a todas horas, incluso durante los entrenamientos, tanto que el entrenador me llamó la atención, no sin guasa, aunque él lo achacó a mi estreno y no a mi reencuentro con Fred del que, por supuesto, ni le dije nunca nada ni tenía por qué saberlo. 

A la larga, aprendí a no dejar que la concentración se interrumpiera por Fred, y a reservarlo para cuando estaba sola, para cuando no entrenaba, para todo el tiempo libre que me quedaba para darle vueltas a lo maravilloso que es, postulado que nunca llego a definir lo suficiente. 

Y, de ahí, ¿qué? Volvimos, y todo empezó a ser como siempre, sólo que distanciado. Separado por un montón de partidos insustanciales. Lo invitaba, ya sólo a él, ya consciente de que los otros, por amigos míos que sean, no tenían por qué venir a perder el tiempo viéndome jugar, a todos los partidos importantes a que llegábamos, octavos, cuartos, semifinales, que perdimos. Lo invité a la final, yo sentada a su lado, y animamos juntos a Wood, que ni se enteró que estábamos allí. Lo invito a todo aquello que encuentro justificable, a todo aquello que creo que le puede interesar, a todos los partidos a los que creo que le gustaría ir, aunque yo no jugara en el equipo. Como cuando jugamos contra los Chudley. Como cuando hacemos amistosos contra selecciones nacionales importantes. Como cuando nos jugamos algo importante en la liga. No sé, cuando puedo, cuando me convenzo a mí misma, cuando creo que él podrá. No más de seis o siete veces por temporada, y, a veces, incluso menos. El segundo años en los Arrows, por ejemplo: a octavos no lo invité porque lo consideré excesivo, y en cuartos nos eliminaron. Creo que nos vimos tres veces, ese año, una al principio, una en cuartos y una en la final, que también perdimos estrepitosamente y que me hizo decidir que necesitaba un equipo con más posibilidades de títulos, sobre todo cuando de ellas dependía que yo viera más o no a mi fortachón. Me pasé al United, que ya ha demostrado sobradamente su eficiencia al respecto. 

Sólo que ahora me da por evolucionar. 

Tampoco está tan mal, ¿no? Quiero decir que un cambio siempre es necesario, aunque sea sólo por no aburrirte de la vida. Un cambio, de vez en cuando, igual hasta se agradece. Y no creo que sea para peor. Sólo tengo que encontrar el momento y convencer a Fred de que es una buena idea y estará hecho, porque me lo merezco, porque lo necesito y porque quiero que lo nuestro dé un giro, que se haga diferente, que fragüe y que no importe nada más, absolutamente nada más, ni si el United gana ni si pierde ni, sobre todo, si hoy está aquí o en China. 

Arqueo la espalda, hundo los hombros y tirito, más por lo poco de mi cuerpo que, tanto rato fuera del agua, se ha secado, que no por la baja temperatura del agua. Casi ni noto que está fría, excepto en puntos escogidos, excepto en donde el aire me roza, excepto en donde la ropa se me pega al cuerpo, demasiado ceñida como para flotar libremente debajo de mí. Tengo que hacerlo y tengo que hacerlo pronto y sólo yo puedo decidir cuándo y no puedo tardar demasiado, porque el tiempo se me echa encima, porque antes de que me dé cuenta estaré demasiado metida en los entrenamientos intensivos y porque necesito dibujar un plan de acción, unas pautas, algo seguro en que basarme cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar y me fallen otra vez las piernas. Tengo que montarme unos esquemas, decidir cómo decírselo, tengo que tomar la decisión de una santa vez y poner todo mi empuje adelante, no dejar que dude, no dejar que falle, no dejar que nada me haga replanteármelo. Tengo que hacerlo y tengo que hacerlo ya y, si no encuentro el momento, mejor ahora que nunca, mejor ya que más tarde, mejor cuanto antes, cuanto antes, mejor. Tengo que dejar de esconderme, dejar de darle vueltas, dejar de buscar la oscuridad y la soledad. Y el miedo y el vértigo. Reorientando mi cuerpo, me incorporo en el agua, varios metros por encima del fondo, y miro a mi alrededor con una aprehensión casi agradable mientras me estabilizo con movimientos suaves de manos. Tengo que cambiar algo. Tengo que dejar de salir de noche, tengo que dejar de utilizar el lago como excusa, tengo que dejar de necesitar el frío y la soledad. Y vuelve a ser como cuando frotaba la palma contra la roca, vuelve a ser como cuando necesitaba las ganas de vomitar, vuelve a rebosar la emoción y vuelvo a necesitar sensaciones ajenas que me distraigan, que me pongan en situación, que me ayuden a llevarlo poco a poco, sólo un trocito a la vez, un pedacito, le quiero un poquito, lo echo una chispita de menos, estoy un poco triste. Porque no puedo con todo a la vez, no puedo estar hundida y necesitarle urgentemente, dolorosamente, con tanta fuerza que el pecho se me hunde y me siento ahogada, no puedo quererle tanto que ya no sepa cómo quererle más. Es curioso, antes no sabía cuánto le quería. Sabía que lo apreciaba y que era especial y que estaba genial con él, pero no cuánto lo necesitaba de verdad, no cuánto significaba. Tuve que separarme de él para ver que no tiene sentido estar aparte. Tuve que separarme y venir a vivir aquí para ver que lo que más temo, cada vez que nos reencontramos, es no verme en sus ojos, es que me haya olvidado, es haber perdido lo que antes hubiera dado por supuesto. Y es irónico que sea ahora, que sea demasiado tarde, que sea después de haberle pedido que lo dejáramos, cuando me doy cuenta de hasta dónde llegan mis sentimientos, pero es como ha venido, y no sé si podría haber sido diferente. Con esta intensidad, con esta rapidez, creo que no. Hubiera estado con él y lo hubiera adorado toda mi vida y nos hubiéramos casado y hubiéramos ido a vivir juntos, como Alicia y George, por ejemplo, pero nunca hubiera sido tan consciente de lo nuestro como ahora. Que no sé si es mejor. Que me imagino yo que no, que a fuego lento, poco a poco, sin estirones de sopetón, hubiera sido mucho más fácil y bonito. 

En cambio, aquí estoy, incapaz hasta de sobrellevar mis propias emociones. Me pongo a pensar, me desvelo a media noche, me cuesta horrores volverme a dormir, le doy vueltas siempre a lo mismo y me hago un lío tal que tengo que salir a que me dé el fresco. O es que no puedo soportar su abrazo, no sé, igual hay un poco de cada cosa. El caso es que, noche tras noche, salgo al jardín, paseo, me mezo en la hamaca, mirando al cielo con el corazón en un puño de desesperación, me quedo muy quieta en medio de la nada, dominando las náuseas y el mareo, todo de lo mismo, de no poder digerir sin ayuda todo lo que siento, o recurro al lago para que me distraiga, me haga salir del caparazón, me acelere el pulso y me enfríe las ideas. Y no es sólo por la temperatura. No, uso el lago por muchas más razones, por muchas sensaciones, entre las que el frío sólo es secundario. Frío hace, sí, pero sólo mientras me mojo y sólo cuando salgo y me seco. Entonces sí que me castañetean los dientes, me abrazo a mí misma en busca de consuelo, me hago un ovillo y me balanceo sobre mis pies. Entonces sí, pero para entonces la catarsis ya va tan adelantada que casi ni lo noto y más bien me hace sentirme mejor. Pero no es sólo frío, no: hay el agua que me envuelve, la hermética oscuridad, el temor a lo desconocido. Miedo y el peso del agua a mi alrededor, en mis oídos, en las manos y los pies cuando los muevo. El peso del mundo entero, estirándome, y el vértigo, el deseo inconfesable de caer. Y si viniera algo, surgiera de la nada, me engullera. Y si me dejara, me relajara, ni luchara contra lo que fuere. Miedo y vértigo, miedo al vértigo, porque no sé si quiero seguir adelante o si no sería más fácil que pasara de una vez, que apareciera cualquier criatura, que me llevara al fondo y me ahogara de una santa vez. Y aunque no quiero morir, aunque todo mi ser se rebela contra la sola idea de irme así y no volverle a ver y no arreglar lo que tengo a medias y no poder tener la vida de después, late en mí esa centella de querer conocer qué pasaría, sondear cómo sería rendirse, imaginar que todo se acaba y no tengo que luchar más. Y vengo al lago, olvidando que está mágicamente protegido contra cualquier amenaza, vengo al lago y nado hasta que mis pulmones dicen no poder más, robándole las fuerzas, forzando la bocanada de aire que empieza el llanto, porque sola no lo sé hacer, demasiado tiempo controlando lo que puedo demostrar y lo que no, demasiada responsabilidad, demasiadas exigencias, por bien que sólo propias. Demasiado dura conmigo misma. O demasiado tonta como para poder con todo, demasiado débil, demasiado mimada. O demasiado enamorada, demasiado sensible, demasiado gastada a estas alturas. O manías, manías, manías, pequeñas cositas que me ayudan, sólo me ayudan, que no necesito realmente pero en las que me apoyo para creer que así es más fácil. Cargada de tonterías, así estoy. Y muy sola, aunque no lo esté casi nunca, aunque haya tanta gente que me quiere y me cuida, más sola de lo que querría estar. 

Merlín, cómo me escucho. Cómo le doy vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez para no llegar nunca a nada. Merlín, qué patética, qué tontorrona, qué pena doy. Hastiada, me envaro en el agua, me hundo un par de centímetros, hasta que me llega el nivel del agua a la barbilla, y me niego a aguantarme durante más tiempo. Voy a salir del agua ahora mismo, voy a volver a la cama o a donde me dé a mí la gana y voy a dejar de amargarme porque, oh, pobrecita de mí, el chico que adoro, que me adora, que yo dejé, porque soy idiota, no está hoy en casa. Merlín, Merlín, ni me merezco todos los que se molestan por mí. Ni me merezco su confianza, ni su apoyo, ni, mucho menos, su cariño. Se acabó. Y va en serio, no me voy a consentir nada más. No más tonterías. Si quiero ver a Fred, me dejo de rollos y lo invito a venir a casa, sin excusas de partidos ni mojigaterías y me lo como a besos en cuanto le vea, y le explico lo que tengo en mente y le pido por favor, por favor, que no se vaya más, que busquemos una manera, que lo intentemos, que me espere, que me diga que me quiere, que me abrace fuerte y no me suelte más, porque es eso lo que necesito, si abrazo, sus besos, su calidez, su cariño. Y no me engaño más, no me sirve ningún otro, no me conformo con sustitutos, no tengo suficiente con lo poquito que compartimos y no necesito siempre, las veinticuatro horas del día, montémonoslo, Fred, hagámoslo como sea pero que estemos juntos, que no vivamos en ciudades diferentes, que no sean sólo tres o cuatro veces por año, que no dependa de nada, Fred, ven y pon esto por escrito, hazlo oficial, dime que puedo creer por completo en ti, que no te cansarás, que no acabarás por darte cuenta de lo poquito que merezco la pena y dejarme, Fred, mi Fred, perdóname por hacerlo tan mal entonces y no me dejes llevar más la voz cantante, toma tú la iniciativa, seguro que tú hubieras hallado la manera de hacerlo bien, de seguir adelante, de compaginarnos tan bien como siempre, sin margen alguno para que lo hubiéramos estropeado. 

Salgo del agua, chorreando y con los pies pesados, por la inercia, y me recorre un escalofrío en cuanto poso un pie en la hierba. Ni rastro del otro, debe de seguir durmiendo. Lejanamente, me alegro por él, suspiro y me sacudo suavemente para deshacerme de las gotas de agua que bajan por mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Merlín, qué días tan largos. Casi parece increíble que no haga ni veinte horas desde que me he despertado, me he vestido y he perdido más de mi tiempo sobre una escoba. Qué días tan largos, que pocos días especiales y qué cansada estoy. No puedo más. De verdad que no. Otro escalofrío y noto que se me cierran los ojos. Es sólo una falsa alarma, que me los conozco y sé que en cuanto me tumbe estarán otra vez como platos, pero, como si el lago se hubiera quedado, a cambio, con mi energía, me siento, de repente, agotada. Que igual no es físico, aunque tampoco sea descabellado pensar, después de todo un día de entrenamientos, que igual sí que lo es. Suspiro suavemente y me dirijo hacia la puerta, sin fuerzas. Ya delante de las piedras del escalón, me lo pienso un momento, reacia a dejar marcas de humedad que luego otros puedan seguir hasta el lago y entender que no he descansado las ocho horas reglamentarias, Angelina, preciosa, tú sabes que es por tu bien, no puedes saltártelas a la torera, ¡no puedes estar sin dormir ocho horas justas y exactas! Será mejor que no le dé pie, que bastante tengo ya con los desayunos. Que cada año es un poco más refunfuñón. Y que, por otra parte, no me apetece nada tener que arreglar luego la casa, cuando la madera del suelo haya cogido humedad y se haya hinchado. Bajaría su precio de venta, y eso es lo último que quiero. 

De manera que me desnudo, hago un lío con la ropa mojada y me seco un pie contra la pantorrilla contraria, para no dejar marcas en el suelo. Que no se diga que no soy considerada. Iría más rápido y todo sería más fácil si hubiera cogido la varita pero, teniendo en cuenta lo protegida que está la casa, que a oscuras igual hubiera acabado cogiendo la que no era y que, encima, estoy tan cansada que no sé ni si sería capaz de conjurar una simple lucecilla, lo cierto es que no la hecho ni de menos. Falta no me hace y, si Ollie se da cuenta del cambio de pijama y hace algún comentario, ya me las ingeniaré. En el fondo, es tan crédulo que no me costará demasiado. Y me da pereza hacer nada más, me pesan los ojos, me muero de ganas de tumbarme otra vez. Esconderme y dormirme enseguida, pero nada de darle vueltas a las cosas, ¿eh? Nada de estar en la cama, perfectamente despierta, que todo se ve mucho más negro por la noche. No, no, si vamos a dormir, pues a dormir, y punto. Faltaría más. Y pobre del sueño ese de detrás de los ojos que me engañe, porque... 

Bostezo y entrecierro los ojos. Desvarío. Me rasco distraídamente el mentón, que me hormiguea con el contacto, creo que del mismo cansancio, y cruzo el comedor y luego de vuelta al pasillo, con pasos inestables pero lo suficientemente controlados como para no armar ningún escándalo que lo despierte. Casi no hay muebles y, desde luego, no hay ningún objeto de decoración, todo práctico y funcional, menos tendré que empaquetar cuando me largue. Que ¿quién planifica así, pensando en la caída, preparándose para cuando se acabe, de manera milimétrica? Compré la casa al contado, con casi lo primero que ahorré, con mi sueldo de jugadora, sólo porque pensé que era un buena inversión, que ganaría con el tiempo, que tendría de donde echar mano cuando se acabara el Quidditch (dos, tres años, a lo sumo, ésas han sido siempre mis perspectivas, aunque podría durar cuatro veces más, tranquilamente, como cualquier otro jugador) y que me iría bien para colaborar en la tienda, para hacerme accionista, socia, lo que ellos quisieran, o para ayudar a mantener a nuestra familia, como colchón de seguridad. ¿Quién lo hace así? La mayoría de jugadores de Quidditch empiezan a pensar en el futuro cuando su carrera declina, no cuando comienza. ¿Qué tenía exactamente en mente, yo? ¿Cómo pude engañarme y dejarme comenzar cuando en el fondo estaba preparándome para el final desde prácticamente el principio? 

¡Merlín! ¡Y aún me engañé empezando todo esto! Vuelvo a bostezar, sacudo la cabeza, giro delante de la puerta de mi habitación y me desvío hacia el lavabo. Merlín, si es que, en ilusión, me quedo sola. En poco realismo. En falta de planificación coherente. 

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, enciendo la luz, me miro un momento en el espejo mientras mis dedos ya se cierran alrededor de la toalla. Estoy siendo muy injusta conmigo misma. En retrospección, todo parece muy burdo y sin sentido, claro, pero sólo porque lo miro hacia atrás, que cada cosa vino a su tiempo y razoné suficientemente las decisiones cuando se presentó el momento de tomarlas. Fui a las pruebas porque era la única carrera que creía que me haría feliz. Que me realizaría como profesional, que me serviría para disfrutar del trabajo. O no la única, pero sí la que más. Que la carrera no lo es todo, que no es un mundo tan bonito como parece y que los sacrificios no compensan lo aprendí enseguida, pero no antes de las exhibiciones ante los cazatalentos. 

Luego me fui a Appleby y dejé a Fred atrás. Quise irme, claro que sí, porque aún creía que era lo que quería hacer. Viví allí, volví a ver a Fred, volvimos a las andadas y, como de repente, el Quidditch cambió de lugar en mis prioridades. Pero ya estaba en Cumbria, y era por dos años. Además, Fred siempre parece aguantar tan bien, siempre es tan optimista y alegre que, no lo puedo evitar, es verlo y me lleno de energía. Se me levanta la moral. Dejo de pensar en dejarlo todo por él, en lo horrible que es el mundo cuando no está a mi lado y, en cambio, disfruto del momento, se me escapan las sonrisas por los ojos y estoy tan bien que ni me planteo que nada pueda ser doloroso. Y lo peor es que toda esa alegría me dura del orden de un mes y pico, sólo recordando, sólo pensando en cómo fue y qué me dijo. Se va agriando poco a poco, sí, y cada vez es más asfixiante la sensación de que falta mucho, de que es demasiado poco, de que no me gusta mi vida y la odio y yo no quepo aquí, no hay un lugar, no hay sitio para mí en un mundo que sólo lo tiene cada mucho. Otra vez, por eso, aprendo tarde, y mal: los Appleby, como equipo, tenían muchas cosas que el United no tiene y muchas veces me encuentro echando de menos mi piso de allí, mis compañeros, el campo, los vestuarios, que, teñidos de nostalgia, casi ni se parecen a los de aquí, pero, en cambio, están mucho peor situados en la liga, invariablemente. En el United, aunque esté mal el decirlo, hay más triunfadores. El título es más seguro. La llegada a la final, por lo menos, sí. Y eso son más veces que viene Fred, más veces que nos vemos, más títulos. Es horroroso verle sólo cada vez que nos jugamos algo importante pero, si ha de ser así, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, mejor un equipo con más opciones. 

Y luego vine aquí, pienso mientras me froto el pelo con la toalla para ayudarle a secarse, y ya había aprendido algo más, porque compré la casa para vivir aquí pero siempre con vistas a venderla, a que fuera provisional, a que no durara yo mucho más en el mundo profesional, pero no lo suficiente, porque aún me creía capaz de tirar adelante. Es como si yo me fuera gastando. La primera vez que nos separamos, en su habitación, en la Madriguera, cuando le dije que lo dejaba, y luego, en mi casa, mientras hacíamos el equipaje, tenía un aguante. No sé si mucho, pero uno, cierto, el que fuere. Me iba de Fred, me alejaba, lo perdía, pero encajaba las mandíbulas y soportaba lo que viniera, durante un cierto tiempo, hasta un cierto límite. Poco a poco, es como si ese límite se fuera desdibujando, como si fuera bajando el umbral cada vez un poco más, como si me cansara y ya no aguantara tanto. Al principio, aguantaba bien los pocos meses que no nos veíamos. Pensaba en él, le echaba de menos, pero no era el mar de patéticas lágrimas que soy ahora en cuanto lo perdía de vista. Aguantaba bien hasta la siguiente vez. Era optimista, me ilusionaba con volverle a ver, y aguantaba. 

No. No, no, no. Me engaño. Era exactamente igual que ahora. Lo he pasado siempre exactamente igual de mal que ahora, por Merlín, ¡si hasta Ollie se ha mudado a mi cama de lo mal que me ve! Ha sido siempre un infierno, ha sido siempre pensar y pensar y pensar en él, y, en el fondo, lo único que ha cambiado es mi aguante de las penas. Antes tenía más fe, más esperanza, más paciencia, y aguantaba que tardáramos meses, lo comprendía, lo sobrellevaba. Pero me he ido cansando, me he ido desazonando, me he ido haciendo mayor y más cascarrabias, y digo basta antes. No me da la gana esperar seis meses. No pienso esperar a hacerme vieja para el Quidditch y entonces volver a él, como si fuera mi segunda elección, como si fuera lo que cojo cuando nada me queda, como si no hubiera importado hasta que el deporte sale de mi vida. No, no, ni en broma, eso es algo que no pienso hacer. Las decisiones hay que tomarlas en su momento, y tenerlo para cuando todo lo demás falle no es lo que él se merece. Ni lo que merezco yo. Me he cansado de esperar, de fingir, de tener que parecer animada ante el equipo cuando sólo tengo ganas de meterme en la cama y llorar, de tener que justificar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos ante Oliver sólo porque se preocupa tanto por mí que quiere saber que estoy bien en cada momento, que no estoy pensando en él, que no estoy triste, que no escatimo segundos para uno de mis paseos fugaces por el Callejón, justo delante de su tienda, siempre abarrotada, sólo un segundo, aparecer y desaparecer, que no me vea nadie, me llevo la capa de invisibilidad para que no me reconozcan y se lo cuenten a mi fiel guardián, para que no me vea ningún periodista, para no distraer a Fred a quien, igualmente, casi nunca veo, siempre demasiado atareado con los clientes. Le veo el flequillo, intuyo su bulto tras las estanterías, me conformo con la sonrisa pillina del cartel de la tienda. O, cuando hay suerte, le miro trabajar, cómo charla con George, Alicia o Katie, cómo ordena meticulosamente el escaparate antes de apagar las luces y subir a casa para la cena. Soy una tonta por ir. Soy una tonta por seguir cayendo, sólo de vez en cuando, sólo una vez por cada vez que le mando entradas, sólo cuando ya no aguanto. Y fui aún más tonta por confesárselo a Oliver, por soltarle todo lo que sentía, entre lágrimas, en un acceso que no sabía que no me pudiera permitir. Que él no tenía por qué hacer todo esto, que no tenía por qué convertirse en mi hermano mayor, que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto por mí que hasta se mudó aquí. Ollie se está portando como no hubiera imaginado jamás que se portaría nadie conmigo, completamente desinteresado, sólo convivimos, Ang, no me vengas con rollos que Fred ni me verá aquí, yo me vengo aquí y me ahorro el alquiler y controlo tu vida disipada, ¿te parece? Y así tengo alguien con quien hablar, alguien que controla mis horas de sueño, que el chico es de lo más estricto al respecto, si él supiera lo del lago, Merlín, cómo se pondría, alguien que mide rigurosamente las proporciones de proteínas, vitaminas, grasas e hidratos de carbono en las comidas, alguien que me conoce y que sabe, en cuanto me ve ausente, aun encima de la escoba, qué está pasando por mi cabeza y qué necesito oír. Que es bastante torpe, que le falta práctica, que sé que no sabe muy bien cómo consolarme, se le nota, y, en algunos aspectos, es tan diferente de Fred que casi da risa, pero es alguien que está aquí y que se asegura de que yo siga adelante, porque me he vuelto tan débil que igual sin él no llegaría anímicamente a fin de mes. Tengo mucho que agradecerle, y muy pocas maneras de hacerlo, por lo menos que yo sepa. Que se ahorre el alquiler, no puedo evitar una sonrisa débil al pensarlo, con su sueldo, es una excusa que no me trago. Y, si necesita compañía, como yo, es casi lo único que puedo ofrecerle. Que no soy una buena compañera de piso, que no soy la alegría de la huerta, precisamente, y que, encima de mis humores, me paso la vida escondiéndole que no puedo dormir, que salgo a pasear, que me duermo abrazada a la almohada, porque, aunque compartamos cama precisamente para evitar que yo le dé vueltas a las cosas, para que tenga alguien al lado, para que me calme su respiración o yo qué sé qué, a mí todo eso no me sirve de nada: él no es Fred y no me lo voy a creer por muy cerrados que tenga los ojos y yo sólo me duermo con mi pelirrojo o, si no, con nadie. Que no es fidelidad, que no es manía estúpida, ni nada de eso. No, no. Es sólo que no sé hacerlo. Que es tan superior dormir con él que, si no está, no tiene sentido aparentarlo, que sé que no está ahí porque me duele algo casi físico en el pecho, y por muchos pies o brazos que haya en la cama no se me va a olvidar su ausencia. Así que espero a que Ollie se duerma, le beso la muñeca, más por culpabilidad que por afecto, aunque de todo hay, una pequeña disculpa tímida, y, levantando suavemente el brazo que me rodea, me separo de él, me giro y abrazo mi almohada, grandota, blanda, hinchada, y la abrazo tan fuerte que la cara se me hunde en ella, borra las lágrimas, se interpone en mi respiración y, con el olor del jabón de la funda, acabo por dormirme, no creyendo que es Fred, tampoco, pero sí consolándome con una postura que me acompaña desde niña. Y luego, una vez dormida, acabo por volverme a girar hacia Oliver, acabo por relajar mi abrazo a la almohada, acabo por notarlo en la cama y tender hacia su calidez. Sí, sí, como si fuera el otro. Como si estuviera de vuelta. Al menos inconsciente sí que me dejo engañar. Al menos inconsciente sí que mantengo la ficción, y cuando él se despierta no nota mi traición. Una de unas cuantas, todas igual de dolorosas por el inmenso aprecio que le tengo. 

Otro bostezo, y abandono la tarea de secarme el pelo, que ya está sólo húmedo. Da igual. Se secará enseguida, gracias al hechizo de la toalla, y tampoco importa si me voy a dormir así, porque por la mañana estará como siempre y él ni sospechará. No, da igual, el sueño puede conmigo. Va a resultar que al final va a tener él razón y hacen falta las ocho horas de sueño para rendir bien, pienso, con una mueca de ironía que observo en mi reflexión. Lástima que la tristeza haga que me cueste tanto conciliarlo, que pase horas dando vueltas a las cosas antes de que me se me cierren los ojos. De verdad que no es por falta de voluntad, y mucho menos por falta de ritos, que en esta casa se cumplen todas las normas para la buena salud, a rajatabla, y sólo gracias a él. 

Salgo del lavabo, apago la luz, desando el pasillo y vuelvo al comedor, presa de una súbita inspiración. La ropa seca. Tengo un pijama entre la ropa que he doblado después de la cena, y la he dejado en el cesto a la entrada del comedor. No tendré que hacer ruido buscándolo, no tendré que ponérmelo en el cuarto y, lo mejor, no me presentaré desnuda en la cama, cosa que daría más que alguna pista de mis correrías nocturnas. Además, es la oportunidad perfecta para dejar la ropa mojada a secar, encima de la silla, y, entre todo lo demás, no creo que se dé cuenta. Busco la camiseta y el pantalón por tacto, casi en completa oscuridad, desdoblo un par de calzoncillos de Ollie antes de dar con mis shorts y, una vez encontrados, me visto rápidamente, muerta de ganas de volver a la cama e intentando hacer el mínimo ejercicio posible, no sea que me desvele. En unos pocos segundos estoy de vuelta en el pasillo, entro en mi habitación y me tumbo junto a Oliver sin que éste ni se inmute, aún sumido en algún sueño tenso. Ruedo suavemente hacia él, le pongo un brazo en el hombro y le beso suavemente la mejilla, otra disculpa y, lo sé por experiencia, el detalle que necesita para calmarse. Resopla bruscamente en cuanto lo hago, pura casualidad, porque no se ha despertado, y su espalda se relaja en la cama a la vez que sus cejas se vuelven una curva convexa, en lugar de un ceño lleno de arrugas. 

- Ssh – susurro, mientras le dibujo el mentón con una caricia tranquilizadora. – Ssh. 

No sé si me escucha, ni da muestras de hacerlo, pero que se ha relajado desde que he vuelto es evidente. Da igual, tampoco le durará mucho, pero aprovecho la paz para girarme y esconderme bajo su brazo, mi espalda contra su pecho y nuestras manos, a un palmo de distancia la una de la otra, sobre la almohada, la mía apretando, la suya lacia. Cierro los ojos, que enseguida se quedan pegados, y apoyo la mejilla en la tela, fingiendo que es una camiseta de mi fortachón, fingiendo que el contexto es otro, que todo va mejor, que ya se está arreglando y que sé cuándo y que ese cuándo ya está aquí, que ya es entonces, que ya es más tarde. Y ni Oliver, susurrando confusamente, con voz ronca y lengua pastosa, un nombre imposible, entre sueños, un nombre que almaceno pero que me niego a procesar, por miedo a que vuelva el insomnio, consigue hacerme volver a la realidad ni dudar de mis ensoñaciones ni que me desvele siquiera. Eso sí, antes de rendirme del todo al sueño, antes de perder el conocimiento, vuelvo sólo un instante a la realidad y, por devolverle confesión por confesión, murmuro, sin voz, sin ni siquiera controlar mi aparato fonador, un poco por decírmelo a mí misma, porque suene en voz alta, como el consuelo que necesito para seguir un día más, la palabra que abre el nuevo mundo. 

- Ollie... – le llamo, sin ninguna intención de atención, y un bostezo me interrumpe. - Ollie, abandono. 

_Ahí va el tercero, aún más largo que los anteriores. Siento el retardo, que ha sido sólo por culpa de las responsabilidades externas, qué le vamos a hacer. Mi página web, por cierto, está caída y pendiente de recuperación, y otra disculpa al respecto. Creo que llevo demasiados proyectos encima. No sé cuándo podré ponerme con ella ni cuánto tardaré, cuando me ponga, en conseguir que funcione, sobre todo porque este fic es prioritario. ¡Hm!_

_Por cierto, a este capítulo le falta una revisión... bueno, no os engañaré, nunca los reviso. Soy consciente de que hay algunos errores, pero no hay tiempo para todo, así que me lo tendréis que perdonar. Espero, igualmente, que os haya gustado._


	4. Bombón

**Cuando pesa tanto el mundo**

_Capítulo 4: Bombón_

Soy un bombón. No nos engañemos, que no hay más. Un bombón pelirrojo y lleno de pecas hasta detrás de las orejas, pero un bombón al fin y al cabo. Irresistible. Muy sexy. De lo más. Si es que no hay otro como yo, Merlín, qué cuerpo. 

Se me escapa una media carcajada y sacudo la cabeza resignadamente mientras le guiño un ojo con una mueca de superioridad. Sí, sí, Angie. Me estás comiendo con los ojos. Tú, tú, preciosa, no te hagas la inocente. No te pongas tímida y mires al maromo, que ya me explicarás tú a mí qué pinta aquí, por cierto, y admite que admirabas mi físico hace sólo un momento. Vamos, vamos, Angie, vamos, ¡si te he visto flechitas saliendo de los ojos y apuntándome directamente a mí! Ven, ven, amazona mía, ven, y toma lo que es tuyo. 

La observo lascivamente, inclinando la cabeza, entornando los ojos, entreabriendo sensualmente los labios, pero sólo se da por aludida como broma, como parte de mi comportamiento habitual, como si no escondiera un sentido real tras las miradas, y se ríe. No se da por llamada. No me toma en serio. Como si fuera sólo por picarla, como si no la estuviera yo repasando igual, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la vista, ¡con lo que yo la quiero! Le dirijo una mirada ofendida que me responde con una mueca burlona, ríe suavemente otra vez y yo me abrazo posesivamente a otra, cruzo las manos en su vientre, me hago el altivo y apoyo la mejilla en el pelo de otro bombón, intentando mandar un montón de celos, vía telepática, a Angie, sin hacer ni decir nada. 

Pero soy un bombón. 

Estamos en su jardín. La primera vez que vengo a su casa. Luce un sol radiante y nos hemos protegido, de mutuo acuerdo, en la sombra del porche, para las presentaciones de rigor. Cosa que es bastante irónica, siendo como somos un grupito de lo más antiguo, todos jugadores de Quidditch de colegio, todos amigos, más o menos, desde los once. Pero hay mucho por contar y el tiempo nos parece poco y, aunque acabamos de llegar, aunque deberíamos de ir a deshacer las maletas y a instalarnos en las habitaciones respectivas, no tenemos paciencia y, bajo un techo a tablas que filtra la luz lo suficiente como para poder abrir los ojos sin quedar cegados, nos atropellamos las palabras los unos a los otros y nos dirigimos miradas sedientas, por lo menos Angie y yo, que no pasan desapercibidas pero que, en el tráfago de conversaciones, nadie apunta. Es un día precioso y brilla el sol y el mundo es verde intenso de hierba y azul nítido del cielo en el lago, y Angie está preciosa, y yo he vuelto, y esta vez será un mes, y es que nada, pero ¡nada!, y mira que podría, empaña mi horizonte. Vuelvo a mirar a mi flechita, aún con la mejilla en el pelo de Alicia, y le dirijo una mirada tan cargada de cariño que no sé cómo la aguanta ella, cómo soporta estar tan lejos, cómo lo hace para controlarse y no venir a abrazarme fuerte, fuerte, y recuperar el tiempo perdido. No sé cómo soporto yo quererla tanto y estar abrazando a mi cuñada, en vez de a ella. No sé cómo esconder, tampoco, la inmensa felicidad en la sonrisa que provoca su respuesta, que no es otra que una mirada aún más afectuosa. 

¡¿Y yo tengo que estar celoso?! ¡Por los pelos de la nariz de Godric! 

Suspiro y me apoyo en el respaldo del asiento, arrastrando conmigo a Alicia, que agradece el cambio con una sonrisa y un apretón cálido en mis manos. Nos movemos un poco y luego otro poco más, hasta que los dos estamos cómodos, y yo sigo mirando fijamente a Angie, que me dirige reojos mal disimulados mientras escucha, de lo más distraída, a Wood contando la última de su escoba. O de él encima de su escoba. O de alguien encima de la escoba. Yo qué sé. Como si me fuera a importar, cuando hay panoramas mucho más bonitos que merecen mi completa atención y que están a sólo dos metros, de pie, apoyada en la mesa, con las manos a lado y lado de sus caderas, sujetándola y equilibrándola. Qué guapa está. Es que no lo puedo captar todo a la vez, de lo bonita que es, no puedo verlo todo y la miro mucho rato y al final pienso: ¡ya está, la tengo, es preciosa pero ya está todo en mi cabeza, ya me he fijado en todo, ya se me pasa la sed de ella! Y no. Oh, no. Hace algo, sonríe, se mueve, dice algo, me mira, enrojece un poco y me vuelvo a derretir, noto que no la recordaba lo suficiente, que no le hacía justicia, que no me había fijado en la curva de su muñeca. Está guapísima. Está preciosa. Yo qué sé, creía que ya no podía más, pero las ganas de verla siempre hacen que parezca increíble pero que se siga superando. Es mi Angie y está cerca y la vuelvo a ver cara a cara y ella me ve también y, por Merlín, por todos los magos de la antigüedad, si no es la brujita más perfecta del mundo, más perfecta para mí, para mi modesta persona, para todas mis ganas de hacerla inmensamente feliz, que venga Percy y me castigue ahora mismo a hacerle la colada. ¡Angie, Angie, Angie! Es que no puedo pensar en nada más. Es que estoy tan contento y tan lleno de ella y tan encantado de todo que no puedo pensar en nada más. Vale, vale, doy asco, pero lo doy con una sonrisa enamorada y una expresión idiota mientras no dejo de mirarla. Hola, guapa. Hola, bombón. Estoy aquí, ¿me ves? Me ha encantado tu beso, mi niña, me ha encantado cómo has abierto los ojos al verme, cómo te has acercado, cómo me has tocado el pelo, con esa sonrisa encantadora tuya, y cómo me has abrazado fuerte, fuerte, ¡y qué fuerte te estás poniendo, por cierto!, y me has plantado un beso en el hombro que hubiera notado aunque llevara puesta toda la protección del traje de Quidditch. Qué bonita eres, Angie. Qué ganas tenía de verte. Aún tiemblo cuando te escucho, repetida en mi mente, decirme lo guapo que estoy, con ese tono alucinado, con ese tono de quien ha echado mucho de menos y que está tan contento que no sabe ni cómo sacarlo. Te quiero, Angie. Mi bombita, te quiero un montón y que sepas que vengo dispuesto a lo que quieras, a lo que me pidas, a lo que no me pidas, pero sólo quiero estar aquí contigo, estar juntos, verte dormirte y despertarte y desayunar y luego irte a entrenar, irte a ver, ayudarte a preparar la bolsa para ducharte y cambiarte, si es que te llevas bolsa cada día, con tu champú y tu suavizante y ese potingue nutriente, que, mira lo que he aprendido, tienes que ponértelo al menos una vez por semana para que el pelo esté siempre sano, y prepararte la ropa para después, y ponerte notitas, y esperarte en casa y hacer la comida y recibirte con un montón de besos y un baño caliente y luego una cama tranquila y descansada donde hablemos sobre el día hasta que te quedes dormida... Ay, Angie, te quiero tanto que sólo quiero hacer planes, pensar en ti, pensar en el futuro, imaginarme cerca y dedicado y loco por ti, cuidando los detalles, tú me conoces, los planes y los detalles son mi fuerte, corazón, son lo que mejor se me da, lo que más me gusta, y casi sólo porque es lo que consigue hacerte más feliz. Tú me conoces, Angie, y sabes que te quiero, ¿a que sí? Que me encantas y que no pienso más que en ti, siempre, siempre, aunque esté a medias de un experimento y todo dependa de mi concentración. Deberías de ver la de desastres que he armado por tu culpa, chica dura, y la de veces que he tenido a George al borde de un ataque de nervios por lo imposible que soy, por estar pensando en las musarañas, por la sonrisa estúpida y enamorada mientras lo que debía de calentarse tan sólo ligeramente hervía en un cráter violento. Sí, sí. Bueno, ya me conoces. Sabes perfectamente cómo soy. ¿A que sí? 

Y entonces, bombón mío, lo acepto, lo acepto, el bombón eres tú, siempre tú, guapísima, ¡y qué bombón!, ¿me puedes explicar qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? Porque invitar a tus amigos unos días a tu casa, a pasar las vacaciones, gastos pagados, necesitamos vernos, chicos, hace mucho que no hablamos, tengo un mes libre, quiero pasarlo con vosotros, me parece estupendo, genial, brillante como el sol. Bien pensado, Angie, sí que necesitábamos vernos, sí, que George y Alicia ya empezaban a plantearse venirte a ver a traición, para ver si así te acordabas de ellos. Bien hecho. 

Pero, ahora, brujita, la verdad... ¿¿esperas que yo me vaya nunca de esta casa?? Porque invitarme, estupendo, sí, me moría de ganas de volver a verte, pero, ahora que he conseguido entrar en tu palacio, ¿no esperarás otra rendición, verdad? Porque lo llevas, sinceramente, morenita, de lo más crudo. 

Ja. 

Alicia se remueve inquieta y separo más las piernas para que se ponga más cómoda. Estas mujeres de hoy en día no aguantan nada, le digo a Angie con una sola mueca. Un solo viaje en alfombra mágica, todo el tiempo entre los brazos de su marido, mientras yo apechugaba con todo el equipaje, que no es precisamente poco, y es ella la que está cansada. Angie me responde con el ceño fruncido y arrugas de preocupación en la frente, sacude imperceptiblemente la cabeza y sonríe tímidamente, como si se le escapara, con una expresión soñadora que hace que mi marcador personal suba un puntito de lo más planeado. Siempre funciona. Siempre. No sé qué tiene el hacerse mayor, que siempre picas y deseas lo mismo para ti. Y Alicia, con una pequeñaja de seis meses dando pataditas en un más que abultado abdomen, es el cebo perfecto para que a Angie se le despierte el gusanillo de ser madre. ¡Mira, mira, Angie, mi sobrinita! Ya verás qué monadita, ya verás qué guapa, ya verás cómo se nos cae la baba a todos. Ya verás, Angie, ¡va a ser más bonita! Sólo imagínate los nuestros, y no me vengas con rollos de mezclas raras porque, con lo guapos que somos los dos (lo has dicho tú, lo has dicho tú, tú sabes que yo no me lo creo para nada, de mí mismo) seguro que salen preciosos. ¡Y los querremos tanto! Y les veremos crecer, y les enseñaremos a comportarse, y se reirán y nuestra casa sonará tan llena... 

Suspiro otra vez y beso el cogote de Allie, aún mirando a Angelina. ¿Cuánto deben de decirle mis ojos? Pienso muchas cosas y la miro intencionadamente al respecto de prácticamente cada una de ellas, pero ¿cuánto le debe llegar? Que estoy contento, que estoy eufórico, que la quiero, eso sí, sin duda. Que me alegro por el feúcho ése que vive en el piso de encima mío y por su mujercita. Que me encanta estar aquí. Pero no que me pienso quedar, ni que la quiero más que nunca, ni que me muero de ganas de abrazarla a ella y, algún día, si ella quiere, si se tercia, si puede ser, que sean nuestros pequeñajos los que notemos dar pataditas, los dos juntos, en nuestra casa, en nuestro paraíso particular. Eso no. Vamos, no creo. Tendría que ser vidente y, en todo caso, me lo comentaría, se reiría, me pararía los pies riñéndome por soñador. No, todo eso no. 

Bueno, ya se lo diré. Más tarde. 

Alicia alza la cabeza de repente y se gira hacia mi derecha. Viene George, deduzco rápidamente, no puede ser que falle el radar de la señora Weasley. No sé cómo lo hacen para ser tan conscientes de la posición del otro en todo momento. Tienen un control, de lo más inconsciente, casi infalible. Saben qué hace el otro, cuánto tardará, de qué humor estará, y sólo por pura práctica, porque ni lo ensayan ni han hablado jamás al respecto. Sencillamente, lo saben. Algo así como intuyo yo todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Angie en el campo de juego, hacia dónde tirará, qué oportunidad ha visto. Pura práctica. Ver tantas veces las reacciones del otro que acabas por preverlas en tu interior. Y no es cierto que no sepa cómo lo hacen, claro que no. Lo sé perfectamente, porque a mí también me pasa. Es como una percepción superior, como si de repente te fijaras en niveles que antes pasaban desapercibidos. Alguien te importa mucho, mucho, y no intentas tenerle controlado ni coartas para nada sus movimientos, pero sencillamente los sigues. Porque te importa la persona. Porque te mueres de ganas de que vuelva. Porque, sencillamente, se te va toda la atención detrás. 

Efectivamente, George venía de camino. Noto como la espalda que estaba relajada contra mi pecho se tensa, como se hincha su pecho, como se estira hacia delante para recibirlo. Miro a Angie, con otra mirada enamorada que no llegará a transmitir que yo me siento exactamente igual que ellos en cuanto la veo a ella, y deshago suavemente mi abrazo, dejando que Allie se incorpore con más o menos facilidad pero sin obstáculos ajenos. George se acerca, nos sonríe, se agacha a nuestro lado y le da un beso en la mejilla, se deja caer en nuestro mismo asiento y nos mira alternativamente con el ceño fruncido, mientras aprieta la mano de Allie, que se ha girado completamente hacia él, de perfil a mí. La conversación, que monopolizaban Oliver y Katie, mientras los otros disfrutábamos cada uno de nuestros pequeños ritos, porque es un rito mirarla y mirarla hasta que temo cansarla, se ha interrumpido casi en el momento en que la cabeza de Alicia ha vaticinado la aparición de mi hermano, y, en el silencio, aprovecho para enterarme de cómo están las cosas. 

- ¿Ya has hablado con mamá? – pregunto a George. 

Él asiente y palmea suavemente la mano de Alicia, que tiene cogida con la otra. 

- ¿He tardado mucho? – se preocupa, con una mueca molesta. – Me ha costado horrores tranquilizarla. 

Cierro los ojos afirmativamente, con resignación. Conociéndola, demasiado poco rato ha tardado George en despacharla. Y me pasma que no haya querido venir para asegurarse de que estamos bien, de que el viaje no ha mareado a Allie, de que su nietecita está perfectamente. Mira que si se da cuenta de las alturas. Mira que si a Alicia le vuelve a dar vértigo. Mira que si a Fred (sí, a Fred, lo ha tenido que especificar puntillosamente, debe de pensar que George, con los años, ha ido mejorando, al revés que yo) se le escapa un baúl y os hacéis daño. Mira que si falla la alfombra a medio camino. Es demasiado pequeña, encima; esperad que venga vuestro padre y que os acompañe. Cosa que, he argumentado, sería contraproducente, mamaíta, piensa que entonces seríamos más en la alfombra. Morgana, Morganita, qué mujer. ¡Hasta ha sugerido que, entonces, yo viniera hasta aquí, cargado con todo, apareciendo o en escoba, y que los dejara solos en la estera! ¡Que si era necesario que fuera yo! Que qué ganas de perder el tiempo, Merlín, que ganas de ir por el mundo, con lo bien que se está en casa. 

Y la entiendo y la quiero, bastante más, por cierto, me atrevo a decir, desde que no vivimos juntos, y que sé que sólo es preocupación, que quiere mucho a Alicia, que se desvive por todos nosotros, pero, igualmente, a veces pienso que no tiene mesura. No sé qué espera que le pase a la chica aquí. Ni que mi Angie tuviera montado aquí un antro de suciedad, o ni que fuéramos a hacer de Alicia, a estas alturas, una cenicienta. Merlín, con lo cuidadita que ha estado siempre, no sé por qué le ha dado a mamá por preocuparse tanto, por embarazada que esté. Y Allie y George, felices, como si no se dieran cuenta de lo horrorosamente pesada que es, como si no notaran todo lo que se pasa. La tranquilizan con sonrisas y con promesas que luego, y eso es lo peor, cumplen, la dejan participar en todo, la miman y la comprenden, porque, claro, es la primera nieta. Como si eso lo justificara todo y como si, encima, fuera creíble la excusa. Para nada. Me juego lo que sea que con el séptimo nieto estará igual, o peor. Y lo peor es que, nervioso como estoy desde que recibí la penúltima carta de Angie, invitándonos, se me ha reducido la paciencia a la mitad, y acabo por quedar de intransigente, y me duele. ¡Es que hace unas preguntas...! Claro que teníamos que venir, mamá, claro que sí, yo tenía que venir, por supuesto, el primero, ¡no me iban a dejar atrás! Que es Angie, mamá, y que la echo mucho de menos y que, vale, tú puedes haberte resignado a no entender cómo va mi vida, y, la verdad, no te culpo, pero esto es muy importante para mí, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y yo también me merezco algunos mimos, ¿no?, aunque ni lo esté yo ni haya dejado embarazado a nadie. ¿No? 

Suspiro suavemente y le dirijo una mueca comprensiva a George, que me la devuelve con una sonrisa. Casi lo compadezco por haber tenido que informar, claro que hay que reconocer que lo hace él mejor que yo, que sabe cómo convencerla, que tiene más mano. O, vamos, que se esfuerza más porque a mí, para qué nos vamos a engañar, últimamente todo me importa lo justo, ni mucho, ni poco. Y que mamá esté histérica con el embarazo, sinceramente, más bien poco. 

En cambio, ciertas mejillas morenitas, que me giro para mirar de reojo, no podrían importarme más. Angelina me mira también, sonríe tímidamente y da un paso minúsculo hacia el banco donde estamos los tres. 

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta, mirando alternativamente a mi hermano y a mi cuñada. 

Es Allie la que contesta, mientras George me dirige una mirada tanteadora. Pregunta cómo estamos Angie y yo, lo veo clarísimamente en sus ojos, pregunta cuánto hemos avanzado, si hablábamos de nosotros. Le devuelvo la mirada con calma y con una sonrisa contenta pero prudente. Aún nada que no hayas visto antes, campeón. 

- Está preocupada por nosotros – explica Alicia, con voz de estar sonriendo, encantada. Si es que no los entiendo. – Cometí el error de decirle que me daba un poco de miedo el embarazo, que me asustaba un poco no saber qué hacer, y se ha propuesto sobreprotegerme. 

Sonrío traviesamente antes de abrazar más fuerte a Allie, estirarla hacia mí y mecerla suavemente a un lado y al otro. 

- Te podrás quejar – digo, con una fingida mueca de hastío. - ¡Nos tienes a todos pendientes de ti! 

Alicia se encoge de hombros, vergonzosa, y me mira de reojo, no sin dificultad, dado mi abrazo, pero Oliver interrumpe las quejas que preveo y que iban por el camino, más o menos, de cómo nos lo agradece pero que no hace falta, que se encuentra estupendamente. 

- Sois un caso – nos dice, a los tres, con una mirada divertida que hace que se me entrecierren los ojos de pinchacitos de rabia. – ¿Cómo no nos lo habíais dicho? 

La cosa va conmigo, pues. ¿Cómo no se lo había dicho yo a Angie y Angie a él? 

- A mí no me mires – me lavo rápidamente las manos. – Ellos me dijeron que no dijera nada, que querían hacerlo en persona. 

- Queríamos daros personalmente la noticia – me secunda George. – No es culpa nuestra si sois tan caros de ver. 

Eso, eso. Miro a Angie, que está un pasito más cerca mío, y ella frunce el ceño como pidiendo perdón por su falta de tiempo. Sonrío ampliamente, inclino la cabeza quitándole importancia al tema y le mando un beso silencioso que no podría importarme menos a quién moleste. Enrojezco como un colegial cualquiera cuando ella me lo devuelve, tan fuerte que hasta cierra los ojos para mandármelo. ¡Ay, ay, Angie! Te quiero, bombón, ¿lo sabes? 

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros – sigue Wood. – No me lo esperaba para nada. 

Angie se gira hacia él y asiente. 

- Yo tampoco – coincide. – Tenemos que hablar de un montón de cosas, ¿eh? 

Alzo las cejas escépticamente. Eso de hablar iba única y exclusivamente hacia Allie y Katie, y lo lleva claro. Ah, no. No, no. Bombón, no vas a tener tiempo de hablar con ellas, porque no me voy a separar de ti ni un momento. No, no. En esta casa hay demasiada gente, así que ni sueñes reencontrarte con todos. ¡Que llevo mucho tiempo sin verte! ¡Tanto! que casi ni me acuerdo de cómo nos encontramos, después del partido contra los Montrose, de cómo de guapa estabas, de cómo cenamos en mi casa ni de cómo acabamos en la cama, contándonos las cosas más ridículas en susurros interrumpidos por carcajadas sin voz. De lo bien que olías. De cómo te brillaban los ojos y de cómo no parábamos los dos de sonreír, tanto que hasta nos dolían la cara. Pero casi, ¿eh? Que eres, bombón, imposible de olvidar. 

- Tendremos tiempo – interviene Katie, con una sonrisa encantada. - ¿En serio que nos invitas, Angie? 

Todos la miramos y reímos un poco, entre dientes, casi a la vez. Curioso que lo pregunte cuando ya hemos trasladado todas nuestras cosas a su recibidor. Curioso que se sorprenda de que nos invite. Vamos, que es una delicia y que es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad pero que, conociendo a Angie y conociendo la relación que tenemos todos, no es nada raro. La verdad es que, si no nos hubiera invitado Angie a su casa, hubiéramos acabado, como el verano pasado, reuniéndonos cada día en mi casa para charlar, dar una vuelta, ir a cenar fuera. Sólo que este año es mejor porque, aunque esté Wood y Lee esté demasiado ocupado mariposeando por Francia, este año sí, Angie puede perder el tiempo con nosotros, puede tomarse vacaciones en serio, puede hasta permitirse irse a dormir pasadas las diez de la noche. Suprimo un escalofrío emocionado, más que nada por no asustar a Allie, y miro el perfil de Angie mientras doy gracias por este trocito de increíble buena suerte. Un mes con ella. Y con los demás, sí, vale, pero a los demás me los sacaré de encima como pueda, y pienso disfrutar mucho del tiempo con ella. Recuperarnos de toda esta separación. Volver a sentirnos como cuando estábamos en el colegio, que nuestra relación sea como antes, que todo sea bonito y sin prisas y sin tiempo límite y que la despedida tarde semanas en llegar. Que luego me la tomaré mejor, lo prometo. Aunque, bueno, siempre me la tomo muy bien, me concentro en las cosas bonitas, en los ritos, en los detalles, y sigo adelante de lo más bien, siempre en positivo. Pues ahora, más. Ya lo verán todos. Aprovecharé al máximo el tiempo que tengamos, ejercitaré un poco nuestra amistad, que temo que se oxide desde que nos vemos tan poco, y luego me iré con una sonrisa, la llenaré de besos y le desearé muy buena suerte en los partidos, le pediré que eche a Wood de su casa, si es que no se va de motu propio, y, a lo mejor, hasta le confieso algo sobre el asiento seiscientos diecinueve, fila D, junto a la familia McAleer, fanáticos donde los haya pero de lo más divertidos, del estadio de los Puddlemere. A lo mejor. Claro que le quitaría tanta diversión a George si lo confesara, con la de meses y meses que hace que me amenaza con ello, primero con el seiscientos diecinueve, D, y antes con el treinta y siete, tribuna A, que dudo tener la fuerza necesaria para aguar así la fiesta a mi hermano. Tendré que ver cómo va la cosa. 

Angie se ha girado hacia Katie y sacude la cabeza como riñéndola. 

- Tonta – dice, con una sonrisa en la voz. – Mi casa siempre está abierta para vosotros, y lo sabes. Me encantará teneros aquí, y que sepáis – advierte, mirando amenazadoramente en derredor – que no voy a aceptar que os vayáis antes de tiempo, por nada del mundo. 

- Ha dicho – añade Wood, entre dientes, mirándonos a George y a mí con los ojos muy abiertos en una mueca de pavor. 

- Cuando se pone, está hecha una leona, ¿eh? – comenta mi hermano, en el mismo tono. 

Elegante, rechazo la pulla para mirarla con afecto. Nah, no está hecha una leona. O sí, bueno, a veces sí, un poco sí, no sé, tiene carácter, pero a mí es que me encanta así. De verdad que sí. Tendrá un genio que asusta, como da a entender Oliver, pero sólo lo saca si le haces daño y, si no, es un bomboncito dulce y afectuoso que nunca te cansas de saborear. Sonrío como un idiota y apoyo la mejilla en la cabeza de Allie para observar mejor a mi morenita. No voy a aceptar jamás nada malo de ella, y punto. De ninguna manera. Ni que es una leona ni nada, porque la quiero y la aprecio como es. Y sanseacabó. 

- Va – prosigue Wood, casi enseguida, igual por hacer desaparecer del ambiente comentarios que puedan hacer enfadar a Angelina. - ¿A quién le apetece algo de beber? 

Alzo la vista hacia él y sacudo la cabeza. No necesito nada, gracias. Kat, por supuesto, tiene que hacerme cambiar de idea instantáneamente con una puntualización que, cómo lo sabe, nos derrite a todos. 

- Va, sí – coincide animadamente con Oliver. - ¡Y abrimos la caja de pastelitos Weasley! Hay de crema y de cabello, y de coco, y de esos que llevan azúcar quemada por encima... 

Punto débil de todo el grupo. Cómo nos conoce mamá, también. Ha hecho pasteles para todo el mes, para que no viniéramos de vacío, como parte de su preocupación por Allie. Y, sí, ha hecho delicias, sólo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua. Esta mañana aún olía toda la casa a calabaza y he tenido que robar uno, cuando no me veía, porque, si no, no me hubiera quedado tranquilo. Sí, que los traigan, qué buena idea la de Katie, es que es un sol. A la vez, a tropezones, todos decimos lo que queremos, tráete de chocolate, y de cereza, y doble ración de los de limón, que a Alicia le encantan... Al final, supongo, acaba por decidir que traerá unos cuantos de todos, y punto, porque es imposible que haya conseguido una lista personalizada del galimatías que hemos armado los cinco, comentando, encima, cómo era cada tipo, para deleite de Angelina y de Oliver, que no los conocen tanto como nosotros o que, al menos, no se deben de acordar mucho, y acaban por irse, él y Katie, a preparar un pequeño tentempié. 

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Alicia se separa de mí, se deshace del contacto y, apoyada en un brazo de George, se levanta del banco para sentarse igual que estaba pero entre las rodillas de su marido, que se encoge y ronronea en cuanto la recibe. 

- Por fin solos – dice ella, con una sonrisa lobuna. – Siéntate, Angelina, ¡y cuenta, cuenta...! 

Angie sonríe dubitativamente, me mira con las cejas alzadas y recorre los pocos pasos que nos separaban aún hasta sentarse en mi regazo. No le quito la vista de encima mientras se acerca, con los movimientos exquisitos y elásticos de siempre, tan alta pero nunca desgarbada, como muy consciente de su propio cuerpo, de sus largos brazos, de sus interminables piernas. Es un pequeño triunfo en sí, el recorrido, es algo que ha dudado y que no sabía cómo hacer que se esfumara, ese metro y poco entre nosotros, algo que tiene más significado en sí que los pasos que representa. Se le ve en los ojos. ¿Fred, me puedo acercar? Has puesto a Allie en medio, está Wood aquí, ¿puedo venir, puedo sentarme, cómo están las cosas entre nosotros? Se hace raro estar entre público, tener quién nos mire, quién nos juzgue, ante quién comportarse. Somos una pareja bastante privada, por lo raro que hay entre nosotros. En público, pocas veces nos ponemos cariñosos, siempre somos sólo amigos, bromistas, abrazados pero no más, un gesto cariñoso, el roce de la mano... pero nada gráfico. Nunca ha habido demostraciones efusivas, ni siquiera cuando el público es completamente ajeno a nosotros. No sé, no nos ha hecho falta. Y no es que no haya deseo sexual entre nosotros pero, bueno, supongo que sabemos repartirlo y administrarlo para cuando toca, para cuando se puede, para cuando hay ocasión. Nunca urgente, nunca violento, nunca tan exigente que se haga evidente a los demás. Siempre en segundo plano porque, bueno, para mí es un segundo plano. Abrazarla, darle besos cariñosos, jugar con las miradas, demostrarle completa atención, no, no es nada secundario, pero todo lo que sea gutural, lo que nieble los sentidos, lo que enajene y reduzca a puro instinto, eso sí que no lo necesito para vivir. No lo niego y lo acepto de buen grado en cuanto nos ponemos a ello, por supuesto, y me encanta, pero no es una necesidad imperiosa. No es lo que echo de menos cuando ella no está allí. Y no me refiero a hacer el amor en sí, no. No me refiero a todo, lo de antes, la charla de después, las risas. Eso sí que es parte de lo necesario, de lo que me duele no tener, de lo que corro a hacer en cuanto estoy con ella. No. Es la parte animal del asunto, lo más bajo, justo antes y durante ese estremecimiento de los sentidos, justo cuando el mundo parpadea. Tampoco después, cuando piensas que es realmente Angelina la que está junto a ti y ves que el mundo es precioso por ese simple detalle. Pero en el segundo de en medio, en lo poquitín que cierras los ojos y la sensación te sobrepasa, ahí ni siquiera importa quién es ella, porque no te da tiempo de pensar en nada más, y, sinceramente, eso es, para mí, infinitamente inferior a todo lo demás, y por eso no intento buscarlo constantemente y no demuestro públicamente todo lo que hay entre nosotros, como muchos adolescentes calenturientos de nuestra querida escuela. 

La observo, se me acerca, la cojo por la cintura, con las dos manos, una a cada lado, y la estiro hacia mí hasta que se sienta de perfil, el culo en mi muslo izquierdo, los pies sobre el sillón, junto a las piernas de George. Mi movimiento es tan brusco que pierde el equilibrio unos instantes y noto cómo intenta girar el peso para recuperarlo, separándose de mí con una leve inclinación de torso. Como si yo fuera su escoba, pienso con una sonrisa. Reacción completamente inconsciente, tradición, no más que su propio empleo reflejándose en ella, igual que el mío podría reflejarse en el contenido de mis bolsillos. Como sigo estirando a pesar de que intente contrarrestarme, aunque sea débilmente, no tarda mucho en rendirse y dejarme que la siente como yo quiera, ahora los pies así, la espalda arqueada hacia un lado, así, Angie, bajas un hombro, te cojo de la mano y estamos los dos en el cielo, ¿o no? 

- Me encanta teneros aquí – susurra Angelina con una sonrisa tímida y los ojos brillantes, mirando a Alicia. – No puedo creer que volvamos a estar las tres en la misma casa. 

La risa de Alicia es fresca y sincera, aunque no sin ironía, y se nos contagia a los tres enseguida. 

- ¡Ya! – exclama, copiando a la perfección el tono descarado de Katie. - ¡¡Que te alegras de vernos a nosotras, vaya!! 

Mi Angie ríe, esconde la mejilla en el hombro, acercándose más a mí, y arruga luego la nariz. 

- ¡Bueno! – protesta débilmente. - ¡También! 

George aprovecha para meter baza. 

- A mí, por eso, que me zurzan – se queja, altivamente. – Yo soy el que no importa para nada. Ni soy el amante, ni las mejores amigas, ¡sobro! 

Froto la mejilla contra el brazo desnudo de Angelina y asiento compungidamente. 

- Estás en el mundo porque tiene que haber de todo. 

- Y, de algunas cosas – me sigue él, con una mueca ofendida, – doble, ¿no? 

Chasqueo suavemente la lengua y pongo los ojos en blanco. 

- Eh, eh, no empieces – le advierto. – Ya quedamos en toda una teoría sobre por qué, después de Percy, mamá tuvo que tener gemelos, para contrarrestar tanta mojigatería. No volvamos sobre lo mismo, ¿eh? ¡Es que eres un pesado! 

Qué malo soy. Es lo que siempre me dice él, siempre me riñe por volver sobre cómo es posible que Percy sea nuestro hermano, siempre me dice, más o menos, las mismas palabras que yo acabo de decir, pero ahora me adelanto y quedo, delante de Angie, como un pobre gemelo que tiene que aguantar las ñoñerías del otro. ¡Es que es de un pesado, mi flechita...! Deberías de verle, todo el día quejándose, que si Percy esto, que si Percy lo otro, que si a mí no me quiere nadie... 

Escondo la nariz en el bíceps de Angie y sacudo la cabeza, frotándome afectuosamente. Es cálido, como todo en ella, su contacto hace que me estremezca, tenerla tan cerca me hace sentir cómodo, como si todo estuviera bien, como si fuera dónde tengo que estar siempre. Es ese sentimiento de perfección, ése, fugaz, trasladador, enajenante, como si, de repente, el mundo entero estuviera dentro de ti, como si te dieras cuenta de repente de que tu vida brilla, como si sintieras cómo se abraza la felicidad. Ése, ése en concreto, el que tengo cuando la abrazo así a ella, cuando la reencuentro, cuando los dos nos rendimos al otro. Ay, Merlín, Angie, ¿qué leches estamos dudando aún? Tú ves que somos parte de lo mismo, que estamos juntos, sea lo mejor o no, tú ves que así es cómo tiene que ser. ¿O no? Porque para mí es evidente, no me creo que no lo veas, no me creo que lo dudes ni por un momento, es que no me lo creo, bombón, ¡nos queremos! Y chafo mi nariz contra tu piel, inspiro suavemente, me rozo, insistente, tímido, encantado, y dejo de picar a mi hermano, porque me da igual, porque no quiero molestarle, porque estoy demasiado bien contigo como para seguir con las pullas. Y te planto un beso fuertote en medio del brazo, tan fuerte que no puedo más, y te acerco más a mí, estrechando el abrazo, y me sorprendes con una caricia en el cogote que no he previsto en absoluto y que hace que, por repetitivo que parezca, cuando hace tan sólo unos instantes era George quien lo hacía, ronronee yo también. Por el ruido, igual, Angie se separa, se estira hacia atrás, espera hasta que abro y alzo los ojos hasta ella y me mira fijamente, con una expresión de afecto, sin sonrisa, por encima de toda otra expresión, sólo cariño, sólo mirarnos, muy serios, trascendentales, y luego sacude la cabeza. 

- Tontorrón – musita, sin voz, y veo la punta de su lengua contra los dientes blanquísimos, los labios curvándose, divertidos, y cómo se acerca para besarme, rápidamente, ella manda, claro que sí, siempre manda uno de los dos, alternadamente, en los primeros besos, y el otro se deja, como dando tiempo, como estableciendo las bases. ¿Me dejas? ¿Si sigo, te echas atrás? Ahora yo, ¿te molesta esto? 

Cuando nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar, pocos instantes después, soy yo quien hablo, en el mismo tono que ella, sólo un poco más bajo, casi sólo marcando las consonantes, sin voz, y la miro con una mueca de aborrecimiento que me sale de lo más falsa, sólo por copiar también el sentido de su apelativo que, podía ir con la intención que fuera, pero era, después de todo, un escarnio. 

- Bombón – replico, y luego me giro, altivo, y apoyo la cara en su hombro, mirando a Alicia y a George. Allie ha bajado la vista, con una sonrisa encantada, casi envidiosa, y George, bastante más descarado, me guiña un ojo, con una pena dulce que me hace sonreír. Yo también te quiero, campeón, y yo también me alegro cuando te veo feliz. Porque no es pena, aunque arrugue las cejas como si sí. No lo es. Río suavemente y le saco la lengua juguetonamente. Lo que hay que ver. ¡Te he enternecido, tío! 

Como se ha perdido el hilo de la conversación, acabo por reestablecerla, con una palmada afectuosa en el muslo de mi chica, volviendo a lo de la necesidad de gemelos después del apocamiento de nuestro hermano consecutivamente mayor. 

- ¿Qué te parece, Angie? – le digo, separándome otra vez para mirarla, ahora cínicamente. – El embarazo la está cambiando, ¿a que sí? ¡Ya ni defiende a Percy en un pulla directa contra él! 

Angelina ríe suavemente, me dirige una mirada escéptica, de pensar que la prefecta Allie no ha defendido jamás a Perce, cómo se engaña, y me toma al pie de la letra, inclina la cabeza interesada y observa a Alicia con interés. 

- Está guapa – concluye al cabo de poco. – Muy guapa, Liz. Te ha cambiado la cara, no sé, como más redondita... No sé, cariño, estás guapísima, en serio. 

Alicia arruga la nariz, quitándole importancia. 

- Es la retención de líquidos – explica, con voz profesional. – Siempre cambia un poco la cara. 

Asiento, de acuerdo, y miro de reojo a Angelina, insinuando que estoy imaginando cómo le sentará a ella nuestro embarazo. Con la cara más redondita, los ojos brillantes, colorada, con los pies en alto, relajándose en el suelo del comedor, como hace Allie, yoga que le llama, con lo de pérdida de tiempo que le veo yo, mientras nos riñe y pone firmes a George y a mí, por igual, a distancia pero igual de efectiva que si nos estuviera siguiendo a todas partes. Toda redondita, más suave, como desenfocada, me la imagino perfectamente, ¡tan guapa! 

Angie lo pilla a la perfección porque se le oscurecen las mejillas y carraspea flojito, casi incómoda. ¡Te me estás volviendo tímida, bombón! Eso va a ser falta de práctica. O que te lo tomas más en serio que una simple broma. Gruño mentalmente, satisfecho. Muy, muy interesante. 

- Lo que sea – sigue Angelina, intentando reponerse. – No me lo esperaba nada, Liz. ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que lo planeabais, por lo menos? 

Alicia se encoge de hombros y se esconde en George. 

- No lo sabía nadie – explica él. – No queríamos darle tanta importancia, no sé... No es para tanto. Quiero decir que – se hincha, encantado – sí, sí que lo es, es lo más bonito que hemos hecho nunca, pero, no sé, no queríamos empezar a darle vueltas antes de tiempo, por si no salía bien, por si tardábamos mucho... 

Por si no se quedaba embarazada. Oh, vamos, George. 

Angie hace la pregunta lógica siguiente. 

- ¿Y, qué? A la primera, ¿no? 

Alicia sacude la cabeza, sin nada de pena. 

- Casi, pero no – corrige, sin más explicaciones. – Igualmente, no era sólo eso. Lo hablamos y lo decidimos juntos, pero no queríamos meter a toda la familia en ello. Y, un poco... – duda – queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. ¡No sé, Angie, no esperaba tardar tanto contigo, la verdad! ¡Que casi te presentamos a la niña cuando ya ande! 

George y yo reímos suavemente. Qué exagerada. Pero, sí, ha sido un poco demasiado largo. 

- Lo siento – susurra mi chica, compungida. – No me lo pude montar para el cumpleaños. Lo siento. 

- Eh, eh – intervengo rápidamente. – No pasa nada, bombón. No es para tanto. Entienden que estás ocupada. Sólo es que todos nos moríamos de ganas de verte de nuevo. Y, bueno... – apunto al final, señalándolos con un movimiento de cejas - no sólo yo. 

- No – coincide Alicia. – Angie, se te echa mucho de menos por casa, ¿sabes? Nos juntamos todos, ¡¡y faltas tanto!! Que lo entendemos, y te apoyamos, no sufras. ¡Si estamos más orgullosos de ti! 

George asiente convencidamente, me mira amenazadoramente un segundo, con el carné, cómo no, otra vez en mente, seiscientos diecinueve, bloque D, sí, sí, lo sé, y luego abraza fuerte a Alicia. 

- ¡Por favor! – exclama, con los ojos en blanco. - ¡Angelina, si vamos a tener una hija sólo por tener una excusa de verte otra vez! 

Mi flechita sonríe, sacude la cabeza y mira a mi hermano con una mueca exageradamente horrorizada. Contagiado, sonrío también, más contento de que le hagan gracia las bromas y se ría y se lo pase bien que no porque me sorprenda un comentario que ya ha dado bastantes vueltas por el ático del Callejón. 

- Lo siento – vuelve a disculparse, aún divertida. – Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido. De que estéis todos aquí – suspira, y me mira con una sonrisa feliz. – Estas vacaciones serán mejores. 

Los tres asentimos, convencidos de ello. Claro que sí. ¡Angie, estamos contigo! ¡¿Cómo no van a ser mejores?! 

- Gracias por invitarnos – dice Alicia. – Siento estar... – se lamenta, con una mirada indicativa hacia la pequeñaja que acaba la frase por ella. – Bueno, no creo que sea esto lo que tenías en mente, ¿no? 

Angie sacude otra vez la cabeza. 

- Vienes con sorpresa, Al – accede, con una carcajada suave. - ¿Nada de Quidditch, entonces? 

George se pone tieso ante la mención, expectante. 

- Ella no – puntualiza, y no necesita acabar la frase para dar a entender, claramente, que los otros, ¡y tanto!, y que ganas no le faltan. 

No puedo evitar picarle. 

- Como ves – le digo a mi Angie, con una mueca de superioridad – George va falto de ejercicio físico. 

Alicia se hace la ofendida rápidamente, abriendo la boca con incredulidad, me pica en el hombro y se gira, muy digna. 

- No sé que insinúas – suspira, con un movimiento despectivo de mano. 

- Nada – acepto, con los ojos en blanco. – Lo que hay que oír, ¿eh? 

George arruga la nariz, asiente y abraza protectoramente a la chica. 

- Anda, vida – murmura, tentándola con la nariz en la mejilla para que haga las paces conmigo. – Si sabes que no lo dice en serio. ¡Si sabes que en casa se queja de todo lo contrario! 

Río de buena gana. George es el mejor poniendo la puntilla por donde menos te lo esperas. Incluso mientras finge animar a su falsamente afrentada mujercita. En casa me quejo de lo contrario, yo, que nunca he hablado en serio de su vida sexual, por Merlín, con lo discretito que es uno (¡já!), con lo buen chico y las poquitas referencias al sexo que me gusta hacer, por Merlín, por Merlín. Pero, ¿y lo bien que han quedado los dos con ese último remarque? ¡¿Falta de sexo, ellos?! ¡Por las enaguas de Circe! 

Allie también se lo traga, se gira y me hace una mueca para hacer las paces. 

- Entonces, ¿qué? – dice, enseguida, como si no hubiera pasado nada. - ¿Teníais pensado jugar a Quidditch? 

Angelina alza las cejas, sorprendida, y se encoge de hombros. 

- ¿Con Ollie en casa? – dice, con incomprensión. - ¡No me dirás que lo dudabas! 

Sacudo la cabeza y me alzo para darle un beso en los labios. No lo puedo evitar, es acercarme a ella y me tiembla todo. Me pican los labios. Me escuecen, me hormiguean, hace que hasta quiera que me tente, para que dure más la sensación. Me encanta. Estiro la espalda, ella se encoge y poso los labios sobre los suyos, sólo un momento, sólo fugaz, mientras me doy cuenta de que esto no es normal. Tanto tiempo después de la primera vez, no es normal. En serio que no. 

- El chico no está tan mal – la regaño suavemente. – Le gusta el Quidditch, pero no es sólo eso. 

Angelina me dirige una mirada escéptica y oigo que George ronca burlonamente a mi lado. Su espinita personal. Qué tontorrón, con la de años que hace de todo aquello. Con la de cosas que han pasado. Pero tampoco él se lo toma en serio, a estas alturas. Que Wood, bastante lo conocemos ya, es como es, pero en serio que no es mal chaval. Un poco obsesivo, se lo toma todo demasiado a pecho, nunca ha sabido relajarse, pero no está mal. 

E, insisto, soy yo quien debería de estar celoso. 

- Tengo ganas de jugar – confieso. – Hace mucho que no cogemos los bates. 

Ahora es Allie la que gruñe. 

- Una semana – canta, a media voz. – Última comida Weasley, deberías de haberlos visto, Angie, ¡los seis, hija, los seis! 

Cierto, cierto, asiento en silencio. Un partido memorable, sobre todo para lo poco que nos juntamos todos los hermanos. Y porque les salió mal el de las gafas, que, si no, hubiéramos formado el mejor equipo del país, en la mismísima estela de los Wanderers, pero sin carne picada, vaya. Igualmente, me apetece en serio volver a montar, ni que sea sólo por volver a ver volar a Angelina. Por verla sumergirse, esa cosa nueva que hace, que se tumba hacia atrás cuando menos se lo esperan los defensas, con la escoba debajo, y luego la pirueta para estabilizarse. Por verla apartarse el sudor de la frente, con esa mueca molesta, con la cara concentración, con los labios formando una línea fina, de lo que se los muerde, para conseguir más fuerza al tirar. Mi flechita, mi delicia... ¡se pone tan guapa! Nah, nah, ¡es que es guapa! Que no lo digo yo sólo, que tiene un club de fans (y, sí, sí, lo sé, ¡lo sé, el escocés también!), que la sacan en el Weekly, que es una de las jugadoras de Quidditch más atractivas, inscrita dentro de la categoría de exótica. 

- Pero con Angelina y con Wood ya no se puede jugar – se queja George con una mueca. – ¡Saben demasiado! 

Me encojo de hombros despreocupadamente, frunzo los labios y miro a Angie a través de un mechón de pelo que ella me aparta diligentemente. 

- Ya veremos – susurro, concentrado en la cara de mi bomboncito, que me peina hacia atrás con mucho cuidado, concentrado. – No se lo pondremos fácil, eso tenlo por seguro. 

Angie sonríe, me mira un instante a los ojos y sigue jugando con mi pelo. Es increíble que hayan podido ni pensar que estaría celoso de ver a Wood aquí. ¿Alguien le ha visto los ojos a Angelina? ¿Alguien se ha fijado en cómo me mira? ¿En cómo nos miramos? 

¡¿Merlín, cómo le puede hacer falta a la gente hablar de las cosas, si los actos hablan por sí solos?! 

Devoción. Es un concepto curioso, pero es lo que pienso mientras ella sigue con la vista fija en mechón tras mechón, poniéndolos en su sitio, que dudo yo que se haya deshecho el peinado, que no me lo creo, que Allie se ha asegurado de que quedara perfectamente sujeto, y mientras yo no dejo de mirarla a los ojos, fijamente, atrayendo su vista de vez en cuando, robándole sonrisas cómplices cuando su concentración se rompe. En serio, ¿a alguien le hace verdadera falta saber qué piensa su pareja? ¿Es que no se lo ve en los ojos? ¿Es que no sabe sumar dos más dos? Devoción, Merlín, devoción, yo por ella, toda mi atención, todo mi interés, y ella por mí, tanto esmero, tanto afecto, tanta dulzura. Devoción. 

Y es tan evidente que hasta Allie y George se dan cuenta, se dicen algo al oído, que me llega sólo como un susurro incomprensible, y él la ayuda a levantarse, con todo el cuidado del mundo, para seguirla después. Sin dejar de mirar a Angie, sin dejar que se rompa el momento, sonrío y les pregunto suavemente que a dónde van. 

- Lavabo – se justifica Alicia. – El embarazo y esas cosas. 

- Y a retener a Oliver y a Kat – añade rápidamente George. - ¿Tendréis bastante con media hora? 

Mi sonrisa se hace más grande, se contagia a Angelina y los dos sacudimos la cabeza a la vez. ¿Bastante? Ni en broma. Creo que ni toda la vida será suficiente. 

Pero nos conformaremos, ¿verdad, bombón? 

- Todo sea por los pasteles de mamá – suspiro, con la voz ligeramente ahuecada, más ronca, sin pretenderlo. 

Angelina asiente, me arregla un último mechón y se gira para despedirse de la parejita. 

- Preguntadle a Oliver dónde está el lavabo – indica, mientras se pone aún más cómoda en mi regazo. – Deben de estar en la cocina, la primera puerta a la izquierda. 

Los dos asienten y se giran para ir hacia la casa. 

- Guardadnos algo – les pido, cuando ya han empezado a andar. 

- Oh, deberías de escoger – me reprocha George, sin ni siquiera pararse a mirarme. – O tu bombón, o los pasteles de mamá. 

Río suavemente. 

- No, cuando puedo tener ambas cosas – me jacto inmediatamente. 

George se encoge de hombros, pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alicia y siguen andando. Vuelvo a centrar la vista en Angie, que sigue girada para mirarlos. Está de perfil, y me paseo por sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios, su barbilla y su cuello, sólo un momento, esperando que desaparezcan los otros adentro, que nos dejen solos, que volvamos a concentrarnos en nosotros. Y el momento no se ha perdido, no nos hemos distraído, no es irrecuperable. Quizás porque tampoco quiero recuperarlo. George y Alicia acabarán por llegar a la casa y Angie se distraerá de ellos y me mirará y volveremos a hablar, tan sólo a hablar, si yo no necesito más, si es que no me hace falta nada, de verdad que no. 

Hace demasiado que no estamos así, solos. Que no podemos hablar. Que no tenemos tiempo. He llegado con Alicia y George, Katie ya estaba aquí, Oliver se ha metido por el medio y sólo nos hemos saludado, un abrazo, una caricia, un beso en el hombro que, lo siento, mi bombita, sé que llegarán muchos más, sé que habrá muchos otros, que no me iré de vacío, sólo con ése y con los otros dos que llevamos, pero será ése el que recuerde, el primero, el más doloroso, el que ha hecho que mi estómago diera un bote, justo como si la pitufa se desdoblara y me diera por tener embarazo solidario. Cosa que, por cierto, haría que mamá se fijara un poquito en mí, para variar, pero bueno, eso va aparte. El caso es que ése me llevaré a casa, de ése me acordaré cuando te duermas, cuando te mire, en la cama, cuando esté otra vez solo, y por Merlín que no quiero pensar en esa parte de lo nuestro ahora, que no quiero estropear nada, que no quiero empezar a darle vueltas a todo cuando tan bien estamos, sólo quiero verte y hablar y saber qué piensas, cómo te sientes, que me hables del equipo y de la casa, que justo me la estás presentando, no la conocía, que me hables de Oliver y de la última escoba que se ha comprado, de Katie y de Allie y de George y de la pequeñaja, que, corazón, será nuestra ahijada, aunque no quieran decírtelo todavía, nuestra ahijada, tuya y mía, pareja en algo, oficialmente metidos en eso juntos, ¿has visto? Nuestra ahijada, un poquito como nuestra hija, la que se vendrá a dormir a casa y nosotros mimaremos, porque para eso están los tíos, y para reñir, los padres. ¿O no? Nuestra ahijada, ya verás qué guapa, ya verás cómo te va a querer, tía Angie, y ya verás cómo pico a George con todo el tema, tú espera y verás. ¡En el fondo, creo que la voy a consentir en serio, sólo por chinchar! 

Cosa que también le digo, y también hace que, entre risas, me riña por pendenciero, ponga los ojos en blanco y haga algún comentario afectado, con esa voz atildada que usamos los dos cuando imitamos al hermanito mayor, sí, ése, ése, sobre lo poco que merece él vivir con alguien como yo, qué cruz, qué castigo. Y yo me hago el ofendido porque, sinceramente, no entiendo de qué se queja. Con lo mono que llego a ser. 

George y Alicia llegan a la casa y entran, los veo por el rabillo del ojo, aún pendiente del perfil de Angelina, pero parece que no ella no se da por vencida aún, porque sigue mirando en la misma dirección incluso un rato después de que su figura haya desaparecido en la oscuridad del interior. Tengo paciencia, la miro, la observo, me contento con estar sólo allí y dejo que se relaje, que se tome su tiempo, que se sienta cómoda. No voy a ser yo quien fuerce la situación, a estas alturas, con lo bien que estamos. La tengo abrazada, su peso me conforta, su calidez se me contagia y no me importaría ni esperar dos años así. Al revés, al revés, me deleito, me concentro en su cara, en su pelo, la observo, recupero rápidamente el humor que nos envolvía antes de que a mis vecinos se les despertaran las necesidades físicas, la memorizo, me dejo perder en su piel. Qué guapa es. Es que tiene algo, no sé qué es, algo que igual sólo veo yo, que no creo, pero que, ¡bueno, lo acepto!, podría ser que sólo lo viera yo, algo en los ojos, en la cara, en las mejillas suaves, en el tono chocolate de la piel. Es preciosa. La encuentro preciosa. Y quizás eso diga más de mí que de ella, vale, porque la encuentro preciosa, sobre todo, porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ella, porque me la sé al dedillo, porque hace tanto que es mi ideal, mi aspiración, mi punto de referencia, que el canon se ha ido desdibujando, la belleza se ha ido redefiniendo, progresivamente, recursiva, y he acabado por encontrar precioso todo lo que me recuerda a ella. Cosa que, si es cierta, no la menosprecia, para nada. Angie es preciosa, tiene un cuerpo increíble, es despampanante, tan alta, tan elegante, tan segura y confiada. Tiene defectos, como todo el mundo, y se los veo, porque la pasión no quita el conocimiento, pero es como si no pudiera verlos como errores. No sé, es como si, por ser parte de ella, se aceptaran como un todo y fueran tan queridos como lo más bonito, ni más, ni menos. O como si no pudiera ni cuestionarme si Angelina es un bombón o no, está en una categoría superior, no puedo verla sólo físicamente, no sé proyectarla sólo en un plano, que la quiero completa y en todas las dimensiones. Y es preciosa, porque es la definición de preciosa, y mi bombón, no porque esté para comérsela sino porque, entre los dos, hemos creado una categoría de bombón en la que sólo cabe ella. Igual que ella me llama, sólo de higos a peras, sólo cuando está especialmente traviesa, batido de de naranja o calabacita. Y dejamos el físico, los piropos puramente animales, para cuando nos ponemos bromistas, para cuando nos sale el descaro, para cuando nos ponemos viscerales, para cuando tenemos ganas de hacer que el otro se ría, con tintes de implicación sexual y nunca sin halago. Qué culo tienes, Angelina. Mmm, deliciosa. Qué hombros, Fred, me encanta cómo te sienta el Quidditch. ¡Y los abdominales, oh, sigues tan en forma como siempre, fortachón...! Y, como nos lo creemos demasiado, ni yo ni ella, respondemos con un piropo mayor, y el siguiente aún más, hasta que traspasamos el límite de la decencia y nuestra exageración hace que se nos escape la risa. 

Muevo la cabeza, la inclino hacia arriba para mirarla mejor y, de la nada, una llamarada roja cae sobre mis ojos. Así, al menos, debe de verlo Angelina, porque se gira bruscamente para mirarme, atraída por el movimiento. Sólo era pelo, ¿ves, corazón?, le digo con una mirada silenciosa y una sonrisa. Sólo pelo, rojo, sí, pero es que estás con un Weasley, bombón. Que, hasta esta generación, hemos venido siendo de lo más pelirrojos. Que no es que me importe que la cosa cambie y salgan Weasleys sin pecas, ¡¿eh?! Y mulatos. Tengo que reprimir una sonrisa encantada para que no se dé cuenta de lo que me pasa por la cabeza mientras alzo una mano de su trasero para apartar el mechón, le dirijo un bufido fingidamente cansado para disimular mejor y ella se me adelanta a devolver el pelo a su sitio. Gracias, le digo con una sola mirada, y ella me la devuelve sonriendo. 

Sólo que sin demasiada alegría. 

Alarmado, la miro con más atención. Por eso los miraba tanto rato, concluyo instantáneamente. Estaba escondiendo algo, estaba aguantándose la falta de entusiasmo, estaba haciendo tiempo para poderse controlar. Porque la estoy viendo, y no está bien, se fuerza a poner cara normal pero tres arrugas paralelas la descubren, en medio de la frente, Angelina no está contenta y estaba haciendo tiempo para que no me diera cuenta. Alzo inmediatamente ambas manos y la tomo por la cintura, estirándola hacia mí, con una expresión que no debería de dejarle dudas sobre si ha funcionado lo de no mirarme o no. Debería de haber sospechado algo. Debería habérmelo olido. No tenía mucho sentido que los siguiera con la vista tanto rato. Me encojo, la miro desde abajo, mi nariz contra la suya, y la abrazo más fuerte con una mano, para compensar la que abandona sus costillas para acariciarle la cara. 

- Angelina – susurro, muy flojito. - ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? 

Ella alza las cejas como sorprendida, sacude la cabeza y baja la vista a mi barbilla. 

- Estoy bien – me asegura. – Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes? 

Asiento, dejo la palma de mi mano contra su mandíbula, me acerco y la beso en los labios. 

- Yo también – confieso, a media voz. – Pero, bombón, no estás bien. No me engañes – la riño afectuosamente. – Dime, ¿qué pasa? 

Sacude otra vez la cabeza y luego inclina un hombro, sin llegarse a separar de mí. 

- Estoy bien – repite, me mira fijamente a los ojos y sonríe, lentamente, una sonrisa que va creciendo, primero triste y luego sencillamente brillante, avanza hacia mí y me besa también, todo seguido, sin darme tiempo al escalofrío que me provoca su sonrisa, inesperada, las arrugas desaparecidas, completamente concentrada en mí, como si fuera yo quien la causo. Me besa el labio inferior, lo muerde suavemente, me acaricia de nuevo el cogote, mi parte más débil, lo tengo que confesar. No me creo que no pasara nada, tengo que insistir, tengo que seguir preguntando hasta que borre lo que la pueda hacer infeliz, pero ella me da besos eléctricos, sus labios se cierran sobre los míos, sus manos me acercan tan fuerte a ella que no puedo dudar de que ahora está bien. De que los dos estamos bien. De que nunca hemos estado mejor. Se me hincha el pecho de alegría, de optimismo, de pura delicia, y mi mano, sobre su mejilla, se mueve hasta su cuello y la atraigo hasta mí para devolverle, sin paciencia alguna, el beso, fuerte, descontrolado, muerto de sed. La oigo reír suavemente ante mi desesperación, menea la cabeza y se pone a mi nivel, justo igual de necesitada, justo igual de enamorada. 

- No me pasaba nada – me confiesa, en cuanto nos separamos, mirándome intensamente a los ojos, frente contra frente. – Nada de nada. 

Otro beso, más corto, más rápido, y la miro suplicantemente. 

- No me lo creo, bombita – objeto. – Hacías cara de pena. 

Ella se encoge de hombros, empieza a decir que no pero cambia de opinión antes de empezar a justificarse. 

- No era por ti – acaba por explicarme. 

Alzo las cejas escépticamente. 

- Mentirosa – la pico, con una mueca tan creída que no pueda dudar de que era broma. – Todo lo que pasa en el mundo es por mí. 

Ríe suavemente, me da otro beso más y se deshace de mi abrazo para darse la vuelta. La dejo hacer, sorprendido por ver qué se mueve y sin entender qué pretende, y la ayudo a levantarse cuando hace ademán de ir a hacerlo. Sin llegar a soltarme las manos, que lleva hasta cada lado de su cintura, se da la vuelta, me mira con una ceja alzada y la otra bajada y pone una rodilla junto a mi cadera. Y luego la otra. Y se me escapa una sonrisa enorme cuando se vuelve a sentar en mi regazo, sólo que ahora a horcajadas, montándome, completamente girada, haciendo de lo más cómodo tanto abrazarla como besarla toda. ¡Angie! Sonrío exageradamente, como un niño ante un caramelo, y la estiro hacia mí, hasta que cruzo los brazos en su espalda y noto que se sienta en mis rodillas, casi todo el peso en el culo, para no cansarse ni que se haga daño en las rodillas. 

- ¡Guapo! – me dice, con una mirada encantada. - ¡Mira que eres guapo, ¿eh?! 

Sacudo la cabeza, hago como que me pongo tímido y le planto una descarada mano en la nalga izquierda, nada suavemente. Como quien no quiere la cosa, ¿eh? 

- Tú más – le aseguro, le doy un beso en los labios, rápido, con la boca cerrada, y froto la nariz contra su pómulo. – Entonces, - cambio de tema, volviéndome a poner serio - ¿qué te distraía de mi inestimable compañía? 

- Nada – asegura, chasqueando la lengua. – Absolutamente nada, nunca. 

Lo dice con vehemencia, completamente convencida, pero tengo que dirigirle una última mirada escéptica. No me lo creo, chica. ¿Inténtalo de nuevo, a ver? 

- Tu hermano – acaba por admitir. – No me distraía de ti – se justifica, y yo le respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco, quitándole importancia a lo que sólo ha sido una manera de decirlo, sé perfectamente que no la distraía y, aunque sí que la estuviera distrayendo, no soy tan egocéntrico como para considerarme objeto de su atención en exclusiva. – Sólo es que, bueno, son tan monos... 

- Que dan asco – acabo por ella, usando la voz Percy. 

- ¡No...! – se queja rápidamente ella, con una suave risa. – Al contrario. Estaba pensando que eso de marcharse y dejarnos solos, y entretener a Wood y Katie ha sido precioso. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito. 

Asiento e inclino la cabeza hasta que mi frente encuentra el puente de su nariz. 

- George y Alicia son... – comienzo, y me interrumpo, sin encontrar palabras para describir mi relación con ellos. – Te parecerá ridículo, pero este reencuentro nuestro es casi tan importante para ellos como para nosotros. Prácticamente vivo con ellos y, bueno, Angie, se preocupan por nosotros. Mucho. 

Angelina asiente y me besa en las pecas de la nariz. 

- Lo sé – susurra, melosa. – Y no creo merecer que me mimen tanto. 

Sonrío inmediatamente y me separo de ella para dirigirle una mirada incrédula. 

- Te mereces más, trocito de barro – le aseguro, con completa confianza en mí mismo. – Muchísimo más, y tengo un mes para demostrarte cuánto, o sea que ¡prepárate! 

Asiente, alza creídamente una ceja y se remueve sobre mis piernas, acercando más el trasero a mis muslos. 

- Me refiero a ellos – insiste. – No sabes lo que significa para mí lo que han hecho, algo tan pequeño como irse, Fred, en serio. 

- Claro que lo sé – le aseguro. – Sé lo que quieres decir. Y sé – puntualizo, poniéndole un dedo acusador en la barbilla – que te sientes culpable porque ellos se han portado tan bien hoy, cuando tú hace tanto que no los veías que ni sabías lo de Lulú. 

Angelina ríe suavemente por el apelativo pero, a la vez, baja la vista, avergonzada. 

- Pero es cierto – se queja. – Les tengo muy descuidados. 

- Pues cambia – corto rápidamente. – Aprovecha el poco tiempo que tienes, Angie, preciosa, disfruta de este mes, hagamos como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca, como si nada, y no te sientas mal por haberlos dejado de lado que, uno: no lo has hecho, y dos: a ellos tampoco les importaría, porque te quieren y entienden perfectamente que el día no dé para más. 

Medita un momento antes de asentir y sonreírme, agradecida. 

- Eso no quita que me sienta culpable de vez en cuando – me advierte. 

- Bueno – concedo. – Pero sí que no dejes que la culpabilidad te amargue el momento, porque no te lo perdonarías nunca. 

Vuelve a pensárselo un momento antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y darme un beso feliz y enorme en los labios. 

- Te quiero, Fred – susurra, mientras se acerca para abrazarme, escondiéndome en su hombro. – No sabes cómo te he echado de menos. 

- Que no – replico rápidamente, mientras cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación de estarla abrazando así. – Te lo crees tú eso. 

Angelina ríe suavemente y su garganta se mueve junto a mi nariz. Todo vuelve a estar bien. Estamos juntos, estamos perfectamente los dos, y el tiempo, como de costumbre, se para a nuestro alrededor. 

- Te lo digo en serio – dice Angie, soñadoramente. – No sabes cómo te he necesitado. 

- Yo también te lo digo en serio – repito. – Lo sé perfectamente. 

Chasquea la lengua y me separa de su cuerpo para encogerse y unir nuestras caras. 

- No – insiste. - ¿Sabes la de vueltas que le doy yo a todo, cuando tú siempre tienes la respuesta para todo, así, como si nada, ¡te sale de natural!? 

Asiento suavemente y empiezo con los arrumacos mientras hablamos. Si es que me encantan, un beso por aquí, una caricia por allí, y los susurros que salen solos, llenos de cariño y de cosas bonitas. 

- ¿A qué le dabas vueltas, bombón? – le pregunto, intentando borrar todo lo que pueda molestarla jamás. 

- A todo – suspira, hastiada, mientras me besa. – Absolutamente a todo. 

A nosotros, concluyo, con un pinchazo minúsculo en algún sitio recóndito de por ahí dentro. A si estábamos bien, a si estaba bien el simple hecho de seguir, a si no era una locura, a si no me estabas haciendo daño, si te conoceré yo, flechita mía. A si invitarme, a si no sería mejor dejar pasar más tiempo, a si esta dependencia mía era sana. Sonrío, sin llegar a esconder del todo que me duele que pueda dudar de algo tan bonito como nosotros, y la beso con una mueca enfadada. 

- Tontorrona – la regaño. – A las cosas no hay que darles vueltas, que te marean. 

Asiente débilmente y me abraza más fuerte. Un poco, tengo que confesarlo, me pasa por la mente el papel de Wood en su casa, lo que significa, a lo que le puede haber dado vueltas, sin tenerme positivamente en mente, sin pensar en mí más que como molestia, como algo de que desprenderse, con Wood de nuevo allí. Y un poco, concedo, me muerden los celos, el miedo a perder, las ganas de atar fuerte, para no dudar ya más, para poner palabras que pesen más que nuestros sentimientos, para cortar libertades y exigir lo que sólo se puede ofrecer. No quiero perderla y no quiero ni pensar que sea eso lo que Wood hace aquí, darle fuerzas, obligarla a dejarme por él, no lo quiero ni considerar, y tampoco tendría sentido. Mi confianza sólo tiembla un instante, un parpadeo minúsculo, menos de cuarenta milisegundos, un segundo entre veinticinco, que es, según los estudios muggles en los que nos estamos basando para el último invento, el tiempo mínimo necesario para que lo capte conscientemente el ojo. Nada, un tembleque sin importancia, un parpadeo imperceptible, una minucia. No puedo creerme en serio lo de Wood. No puedo dudar en serio de lo nuestro. 

Y, a la vez, en sólo ese instante, me siento con ganas de gritarle que la necesito tanto, tan fuerte, que se quede el resto de mi vida conmigo, de pura compasión. Me muerdo el labio inferior, la abrazo más fuerte, hago como que sonrío y me escondo en ella, temiendo soltarlo ahora. Yo no soy así. Yo no dudo de Angelina. Me quiere, se le ve en los ojos, no necesito nada más, no necesito que me prometa fidelidad ni nada de eso. Lo veo en cómo me mira, en cómo somos cuando estamos juntos, en el brillo de sus ojos. Con el corazón en la mano, de verdad, no estoy celoso de Wood. Sólo ha sido un pensamiento fugaz que me ha pasado por la mente, porque sé que ella sí que le da vueltas a dejarme otra vez, porque sé que ella sí que duda y sí que sigue pensando que estaríamos mejor como lo dejamos, sin vernos más, sin darle más importancia a lo nuestro. Sólo ha sido, no sé, dejar salir un instante mis peores pesadillas. Pero no estoy celoso de Wood. Es su compañero de equipo, es su amigo, pasa más rato con ella, a diario, del que yo paso en el día que nos vemos. Bueno. Me duele no estar con Angelina, pero no que ella esté con él o con quién sea. Debe de ser a él a quien acude cuando está hecha un lío, pero no me duele más que no estar más cerca para ayudar. 

Y sólo necesito notarla, ser consciente de su abrazo, de que está allí, conmigo, de que me prefiere a todos los demás, de que tengo la inmensa suerte de haber compartido los últimos años con ella, sea cómo y cuánto fuere, para que el fantasma de Wood se desvanezca por completo. He llegado y él estaba aquí, y yo no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, y ha sido casi violento. Todos se han quedado mirándome, temiéndose lo peor, temiendo verme dolido, dejado de lado, herido, qué sé yo. Celoso. George se ha vuelto cauto, todo un espectáculo, Alicia ha saludado a Angelina con pies de plomo y Katie se ha quedado callada, cosa que, para ser Kat, tampoco es convencional. Pero yo he sonreído, he saludado a Oliver con un abrazo, sólo primero él porque estaba más cerca, la verdad, y luego me lanzado a los brazos de Angie y me ha dado ese beso en el hombro que aún noto. ¿Celoso, yo? No tendría sentido. Después de tantos años con Angie, no tendría sentido. Y ahora sólo ha temblado mi burbuja porque me he planteado lo imposible: no ya que ella y Oliver estuvieran juntos, sino que ella fuera completamente diferente a como la imagino yo, que no me quisiera, que no le importara nada. Es eso lo que me duele, sí, sí, me revuelco un segundo en la sensación, más tranquilo de haberle encontrado nombre, y me acurruco contra su pecho. No la quiero perder. No quiero pensar jamás que me he estado engañando y que todo lo que he hecho durante tanto tiempo no ha servido para nada, no la hecho feliz, no la ha ayudado nunca. Que igual lo estoy racionalizando y resulta que soy celoso, mira tú, verde de envidia a estas alturas, pero lo contrario parece tan lógico, tan perfecto, tan cómodo, que me resisto a pensar que sean celos. Sobre todo cuando no hay animosidad alguna contra Wood, ni me molesta que esté aquí, ni en el equipo, ni en ninguna parte. Debe de hacer los días de Angelina más cortos y, si se parecen a los míos, es un logro digno de todo mérito, que yo le agradezco profundamente. Que ella sea más feliz, claro que sí. De verdad que no me importa más. No pecaré de iluso diciendo rotundamente que sí, que luego las cosas se complican y hay que ver qué tal van, en el fondo, pero creo que, si Angie me lo pidiera, hasta a Wood aceptaría en nuestras vidas, al nivel que fuera. 

Eso no quiere decir que no le vaya a reprochar lo de tenerle aquí para ponerme los dientes largos, claro que no. Sólo que, antes de llegar a hacerlo, pienso un momento en lo que le he dicho, en lo de aprovechar los momentos, en lo de no dejar que la culpabilidad se los amargue, y en su reacción, y me doy cuenta de que, igual, no era por Alicia y George. Ya está, pienso que no era por ellos, que era por mí, que va a aprovechar el tiempo que pasemos juntos sin amargarse por lo que vino antes o por lo que vendrá después, imagino que lo que la preocupaba no era no saber cómo decirme que no, enmarcado en un comportamiento totalmente desconocido para mí, sino dudar sobre lo que hacíamos, sobre cuánto dolía, sobre cuándo volver a vernos, sobre lo poco que acaba por dar de sí el tiempo, y el alma se me calienta como si me hubieran encendido un braserito, en pleno verano y todo. Y vengo yo, y le digo que disfrute del momento, y ella dice que me necesita, que necesita que tenga siempre las respuestas, que me echa de menos y que me quiere. 

¡¡A pastar con Wood!! ¡Wood no existe! ¡Es un moniato! ¡¿Yo, celoso?! ¡No lo estaba, sólo eran nervios, inseguridad, miedo a perderla! El vértigo de querer tirarme en picado al precipicio que llevo tanto evitando, no porque no quiera llegar al fondo, cuando hace años que no quiero otra cosa, sino sólo porque no es lanzándome de cabeza, por muy buenos resultados que dé, como quiero llegar allí. No, de ninguna manera: poco a poco, conociéndonos, compartiendo, sin que haga falta hablar para entendernos, y que las palabras sean sólo un añadido. 

Anda, ya está, vuelvo a ser el Fred de siempre, que no es que tenga crisis, que las tiene, muy de vez en cuando, pero alguna cae, pero que se sobrepone de ellas con un estilo y una rapidez que es que da gusto de verle. ¡¿O no?! Pues eso. 

De la pura alegría, pellizco el culo de Angie, otro de mis puntos débiles, sólo que éste en cuerpo ajeno. Ella se separa, me mira con una expresión pícara y me peina hacia atrás, aunque juraría que estoy perfectamente peinado incluso antes de que me empiece a tocar. Cosa que hace que me anote el segundo punto, compartido, va, sí, este también, con George y con Alicia, que, a parte de unos soles, no están nada mal como banco de pruebas, uno, y como esteticista, la otra. ¿A que estoy guapo, trocito de coca de oca? 

Parece entender mi mirada, porque ríe suavemente y me pasa los dedos por entre el cabello. Me estremezco cuando rebasa la coronilla. 

- En serio que te he echado mucho de menos – susurra, recuperando la conversación. – Dejas un vacío enorme cuando no estás. 

Asiento suavemente y me adelanto hasta besarla en la mejilla. 

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Angelina – le aseguro, con los ojos cerrados, para concentrarme más en ella. – Cuesta mucho vivir sin ti, flechita. 

Arquea la espalda hacia mí y asiente fervorosamente. 

- Este año será mejor – me promete, y abro los ojos para ver la sonrisa de su voz brillar también en los ojos. – Nos lo montaremos mejor, no tengo bastante con sólo un partido cada tres meses. 

Es curioso, casi nunca hablamos de los partidos ni de cuando me volverá a evitar. Y sé perfectamente que es mi culpa, porque soy yo el que evita el tema, al que no le gusta pensar en ello, nunca, esté ella delante o no, y soy yo el que evita el Quidditch, en general, tanto como puede, no sea que se empiece a cuestionar cosas que no son, o que yo recuerde las que sí que son y estropee el ambiente. 

- Yo tampoco – coincido. – Pero no te preocupes. Encontraremos la manera – le prometo. – Siempre la encontramos. 

Ella asiente, completamente de acuerdo, y me vuelve a peinar hacia atrás, mientras me observa detenidamente, primero más bien curiosa, mirándome, viendo cómo me queda el peinado, y luego, poco a poco, cada vez más, con hambre. Me bota el estómago en cuanto noto el cambio de expresión y, casi antes de llegar a procesarlo, estoy empujándola hacia mí. 

- Bombón – ronroneo suavemente, acudiendo a mi descaro habitual. - ¿Te he dicho ya que cada vez que nos vemos estás más guapa? 

Sacude la cabeza, cruza las manos en mi cuello y sonríe seductoramente, como si yo necesitara algún motivo más para ir al grano: nosotros. 

- ¿Sabes que estás muy atractivo con este peinado? – susurra como respuesta mientras sus yemas aparecen, a traición, en mi cuello y recorren hacia arriba la nuca. Tirito, bajo el sol cegador. Punto débil, Angie, punto débil. Pero qué lista eres. 

- Tú también – confieso, con voz inestable. 

- No me he hecho nada especial – objeta, se agacha y su otra mano baja por mi hombro hasta las primeras costillas. 

Pienso en responderle que me da igual, que ella está siempre preciosa, que me encanta, que no hay quien se resista a ella, que lo de menos es lo que se haga en el pelo, que me encanta corto, casi más que cuando lo llevaba largo, que la adoro, que es increíble. Pero ella se agacha un poco más, avanza, retrocede, me tienta y, claro, ni encuentro mi voz. Me besa, me toca y puede conmigo. Es que me rindo completamente. Tengo un montón de cosas por decirle, sé que teníamos un montón de cosas de qué hablar, en cuanto nos quedáramos solos, sé que los dos tenemos un montón de cosas por contar, de comentarios banales, de susurros repetitivos y azucarados por decir y decir y decir, que llevamos mucho tiempo acumulándonos, que llevamos mucho sin podérselos soltar al otro, y es que el otro, encima, los inspira muy mucho, pero me besa y me deja sin palabras y sólo pienso en lo increíble que es que esté aquí de nuevo, que tengamos tiempo por delante, que sepamos que no se acaba enseguida, que quiera estar aún conmigo y que podamos compartir tanto. ¿Cómo puedo tener tanta suerte? Porque de verdad que me siento afortunado. Igual por eso no soy celoso. Igual por eso no me planteo poder perderla: porque sé que, en el fondo, lo que he tenido hasta ahora ya es mucho más de lo que mereceré jamás. Porque lo valoro tanto que, bueno, el momento es mucho más importante que todo el futuro que pueda venir. Y sé que teníamos que hablar, que teníamos que aprovechar y sacar algo en claro de nosotros dos, pedirle que me deje compartir un poquito más, prometerle estar más cerca para cuando le dé vueltas a algo, susurrarle que quiero perder todo mi tiempo con ella, que la conozco y eso de que yo pierdo el tiempo cuando vengo a verla es una espinita que tiene clavada, jurarle que no lo pierdo, que es el único tiempo que valoro, decirle lo de ser padrinos juntos, decirle lo de que no me pienso ir de esta casa en mi vida, decirle que ella da sentido a todo, sólo diciéndome que estoy guapo, sólo besándome por encima de la ropa, sólo abrazándome y mirándome como me mira. 

Pero Angie, mi Angie, mi flechita, está apuntando directamente a donde le interesa, tiene ganas de jugar, llevamos demasiado tiempo separados y, bueno, yo no soy quién para negarme, no tengo fuerzas. Ni ganas. No será mucho, sólo tenemos lo que quede de la media hora, no serán más que besos y abrazos y caricias, que nos conozco muy bien y no somos nada de espectáculos al aire libre pero, aun así, aun sabiendo lo que será y lo que no, aun con un mínimo control, que lo tengo, me dejo llevar por completo y me entrego a los besos y a las caricias. Hablar, ya hablaremos. Pasar todo un mes juntos, también. Recuperar el tiempo, solos y acompañados, durante ese mes. Todo llegará. Pero ahora está ella, y estoy yo, y por Merlín que no hay nada más en el mundo y que sólo quiero recordar cómo es su piel, cómo son sus labios, cómo era estar tan juntos, abrazados tan fuerte, que notas el cuerpo del otro contra el tuyo, casi propio, casi unido. No me sé resistir. No sé esperar a más tarde. Me encanta besarla. Me encanta tenerla tan cerca. Me encanta ver que me mira con tantas ganas, con tanto cariño, reflejando la historia de tanta morriña. No me sé resistir. Ella, tampoco. Qué le vamos a hacer. 

Si es que somos un par de bombones, pienso mientras su lengua dibuja mi labio inferior. Qué le vamos a hacer. 


	5. Ritmo

**Cuando pesa tanto el mundo**  
  
_Capítulo 5: Ritmo _

Metálico, percusión, tres cuartos, un movimiento de varita y mi vida, como de costumbre, se ilumina, como hace tanto, como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado un solo día. Un movimiento inconsciente de hombros, de cuello, un balanceo casi imperceptible, es como si todo se volviera de repente mucho más brillante. Para cuando suena la primera nota principal, para cuando se intuye la música que llevará al estribillo, se me ha plantado, casi a la fuerza, una sonrisa enorme en la cara, se me he acelerado el corazón, se me ha hinchado el pecho de pura euforia. Está aquí, está conmigo, todo es como siempre, me mira, sonríe, avanza un paso casi tímido, como si él pudiera serlo jamás, me vuelve a mirar y enrojece, con los ojos entrecerrados de amplia que es la sonrisa. Delicia, mi vida, toda una delicia. Estás aquí, te vas a quedar, estás conmigo y te voy a querer tanto que te atrape fuerte, fuerte, en mi vida.  
Pero no aún. Que no son los planes, te lo veo en cada pequeño gesto, que tienes para mí. Alzas un hombro, luego el otro, a la vez que bajas el primero, rápidamente, al ritmo de la música que esta vez he puesto yo. Casi por reflejo, te copio, con milésimas de segundo de diferencia, derecha arriba, derecha abajo, en paralelo, uno junto al otro, sin perder detalle de lo que hace la pareja. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Eres la piecita de puzzle que se encaja justo conmigo. Te quiero y te adoro y, sí, mi calabaza, claro que quiero bailar contigo.  
Me pregunto si jamás dejará de ser eléctrico el contacto. Alarga la mano hacia mí, se la tomo enseguida, le acaricio la palma con los dedos, apresuradamente, al ritmo de la música, y luego la cierro alrededor de la suya, con el recuerdo de haberlo hecho tantas veces antes que siento casi como si las dos, entrelazadas, fueran parte del mismo cuerpo, un poco mío y un poco suyo. Él reafirma la conexión con una sólida presión, me estira suavemente hacia él y a la vez se aparta de mi camino, con los pasos justos. Nuestros pechos se encuentran, me pone una anticuada mano en la cintura que no me engaña ni por un momento, que llevamos ya muchos años conociéndonos, y noto cómo su posición me sugiere la izquierda como salida. Así sea, me relajo en sus brazos, me dejo llevar y los dos fluimos en un primer balanceo, un pie para estabilizar, el suyo siempre controladamente cerca del mío, minimizando el riesgo de pisotones, que, eso sí, nunca es nulo, se aparta un momento de mí para marcar el giro, me estira otra vez hacia él y yo inspiro suavemente cuando me acerco y la inercia trae hacia mí su pelo. Él lo nota, sonríe, casi halagado, me roba un beso fugaz y, antes de que pueda devolvérselo, se aparta de nuevo, derecha, derecha, izquierda, atrás y alante, amaga un paso y me lleva en un suave chachachá que no podría sugerir menos la música pero que consigue casar impecablemente. Se acerca, me tienta, se aleja. Me lleva en paralelo a él, uno frente al otro, mirándonos fijamente, tres pasos y separación, chachachá, hacia atrás por el exterior, la mano cogida, y sólo de mirarlo, de verlo tan guapo, pierdo el paso y doy un pequeño traspiés, por el centro en lugar de por fuera, que él salva con una risa suave y un giro elegante pero que da al traste con la tónica general del baile. En cambio, se acerca mucho a mí, se queda de pie delante mío, mirándome intensamente, me abraza con ambos brazos y roza la nariz con la mía, como esperando hasta que empiece el nuevo compás. Pero no me engaña. A Fred Weasley nunca le ha hecho falta esperar para nada, y mucho menos para encontrar dónde recomenzar la danza. Está, sencillamente, disfrutando del momento. Y por Merlín que no es el único.  
El compás llega, por fin, e, inconscientemente, soy yo quien empieza a moverse de nuevo, alzo los brazos hasta su cuello, dibujo su yugular con los dedos, cruzo las muñecas tras su nuca y mi expresión cambia, sólo un poco más pícara, sólo un poco más descarada, provocadora. Te conozco, golosina. Sé exactamente que no te has rendido. Que estás a punto de cogerme y...  
Se me adelanta, por supuesto. La parte que más nos costó descubrir, que más tardamos en hallar, la parte más cercana y rápida, con más necesitada sincronización. Suena por primera vez el estribillo, sin ninguna sorpresa, previsible y exactamente donde debería de estar, sin lugar a error, por si no conociéramos ya los dos la canción. Que no es el caso. Una de nuestras clásicas, ¿verdad, cariño? Me mantiene constantemente cerca, cogiéndome fuerte, y empezamos una sucesión de pasos que nos sabemos de memoria, a fuerza de repetición. Él, él, yo, yo, das, cedes, y todo muy exacto, muy a tiempo, porque no quieres perder el contacto. Y muy rápido. Cuento mentalmente casi sin darme cuenta, intuyo cuándo se acaba una rutina, cuándo empieza la siguiente, cuándo Fred empieza a improvisar y hacia dónde, cómo de grandes han de ser los pasos para que quepan los exactos, más de los que sería esperable, más de los que da tiempo de procesar. Todo es juego de memoria. Y de compenetración. Y de eso, vida mía, tenemos un montón, ¿a que sí? Muchos, muchos años. Mucho tiempo practicando juntos. Mucho tiempo improvisando a la mínima.  
Y ni un pisotón. En el chachachá, que es tan fácil como puede ser, que sólo necesita una gracia moderada, que a nosotros nos sobra, para que sea vistoso, voy y pierdo el paso sólo por darme cuenta de la maravilla que tengo delante, con un mechón travieso cruzándole la frente, pero ahora, que se exige toda mi concentración, que a la mínima que falle el pisotón será importante, sólo lo miro y me concentro más y más, como si me inspirara, como si llevara escritos los pasos en los ojos. Y sonreímos, como si no costara, como si no fuera nada, como si saliera solo. Porque no nos cuesta, porque lo nuestro nos ha costado antes, en el colegio, cuando acabábamos en la cama, riéndonos de nuestros propios pobres pies, que no hicieron lo inteligente al elegirnos, cuando descubríamos que el ritmo nos une y que podemos ser una pareja perfecta incluso en eso. Tut, tut, tut, ahora hacia atrás, y sigo contando mientras Fred me mira fijamente a los ojos, también contando por dentro. Está a punto. Lo conozco. Está justo a punto. Será sorprendente y arrollador, como siempre, pero está justo a punto de cambiar. Y sé exactamente qué será. Ocupamos demasiado poco espacio, ahora mismo, por agradable que sea la proximidad.  
Estoy lista para él antes de que me palmee suavemente la espalda para avisarme del cambio, suelto su cuello fluidamente y le tomo la mano con confianza, incluso sin mirar dónde estaba su brazo y dónde el mío. Nos encontramos, otra vez ese apretón tan común que se siente sencillamente correcto, y me separo con tres pasos rápidos y una sonrisa satisfecha, que Fred me devuelve. ¿Ves, pelirrojo? Sigo siendo la mejor contigo. Ni aunque pase el tiempo.  
Desarrollo paralelo. No pasa nada, me lo sé. Uno junto al otro, con los brazos extendidos separándonos, las manos cogidas fuertemente, como si en un contacto tan pequeño tuviéramos que suplir con fuerza lo que nos falta en calidez y superficie, empezamos con un mini claqué que copió, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, de una película muggle de papá Weasley, y que acabó por contagiarme. Otro clásico. Uno que me costó, la verdad sea dicha, más de una semana, aunque son sólo tres series de pasos, punta, punta, talón, punta, y así hasta veinticuatro, ahora esto, ahora lo otro. Luego, justo después, sin nada qué ver, pasitos de lado, volviendo un poco al chachachá. Nos soltamos de mutuo acuerdo, nos miramos de reojo, nos vamos a los sesenta, más pasos clásicos. Y, cuando nos reencontramos, las estrellas de mi calabaza. ¡A girar!  
Me hace rodar sobre nuestros brazos, cogidos por las manos. Acabo junto a él, me mece suavemente, se niega a soltarme y me empuja a más pasitos de lado, lentos, suaves. Merlín, Fred, le digo con una mirada enamorada de lo menos reservada. No serás el único, no, pero tenemos ganas de disfrutar del momento, ¿eh? Pero, oh, sí, elige el momento perfectamente, porque es justo cuando la música baja, cuando el ritmo decrece y se queda sólo la percusión, y me deja jugar con él, ir más despacio, moverme más elásticamente hasta que ríe, con voz ronca, en un murmullo nada molesto. Te quiero, Fred. De verdad que sí. Quiero cada pequeño gesto que haces y cada pasito que compartimos, y todo lo que significa, y todo lo que fueron, todas esas veces que nos quedábamos solos sólo para bailar, sólo como excusa, sólo porque George fingía ser un desastre y no saber moverse y Alicia y Katie se resignaban a darnos por perdidos, porque nunca compartirían nuestras ganas de destacar. Que no, que no, que ningunas, que la única persona ante la que yo quise y querré destacar siempre eres tú, tú, mi espejo, el centro de mi mundo, que te quiero mucho, mucho, y que he aprendido un montón de cosas estos días, como que eres lo único que necesito.  
Y, como no me gusta verle sólo de reojo, fuerzo la separación con un estirón suave, me separo, alzo la mano que tenemos unida y le busco la otra, hasta que se la coloco en mi cintura. Quiero verle. Quiero verle toda la cara. Y girar juntos. Frenético. Pero ordenado. Controlado, siempre, que una cosa no quita la otra. Rápido, si él quiere, pero viéndole. Viendo esos ojazos, y esa sonrisa, y el pelo, el pelo, el pelo...  
Jamás pensé que un cambio tan pequeño me haría tanto efecto. Dejo pasar el último estribillo con un par de pasos ampulosos, de los que vinieron primero entre nosotros, de los que menos coordinación necesitan, girando sobre un eje que está en algún punto entre nuestros brazos, y, en cuanto pasamos a música sola, percusión, notas, me aseguro de que sus manos estén en mi trasero antes de soltarlas y dedicarme por completo a zonas superiores. Vuelvo a dibujarle el cuello, sólo porque sé que le encanta, y ahí asimetrizo el movimiento, una mano hacia el cogote, acariciándole suavemente la nuca, y la otra hacia el flequillo, a peinarle hacia atrás, a acariciarle, a descubrir cómo es, cómo se siente, cómo le queda. Qué guapo, Merlín, qué guapo. Tan poca cosa, y cómo me siento. Tan diferente de siempre, tan irreconocible, tan increíblemente él. Un palmo y medio, quizás menos, seguro que menos, un par de meses sin verlo, algo de magia por en medio, sin duda alguna, y es como si su presencia aún fuera más real, sólo por cambiar. Con lo guapo que estaba con el pelo corto. Con lo guapo que lo he encontrado siempre, con lo irresistible que ha sido durante años. Y aún no habíamos descubierto esto. Aún no había visto nunca cómo le quedaba el pelo largo. Aún no sabía cómo sería cuando cambiara.  
¡Merlín, Merlín! Me estremezco, curiosamente a la vez que él, él por mis caricias y yo porque está demasiado bien, y suspiro, cayendo contra él, el pecho contra su clavícula, la cabeza junto a la suya, apoyada en su mentón, el baile olvidado mientras acaban sus estertores. Qué guapo, qué guapo. Qué real, por fin aquí. Qué agonía y qué alivio, ahora, qué descanso, qué bien que ya esté conmigo. Para siempre, para siempre, por mucho que se queje, por mucho que diga que no, por mucho que insista. No me va a convencer, no podrá, no sabrá, no podrá luchar contra lo muchísimo que lo necesito. No, no, no. Es para siempre, para siempre, para toda la vida. Está clarísimo. No podemos comprendernos tan bien en la pista de baile, mi estrellita, y no ser pareja en lo demás. No sería coherente, ¡¿no lo ves?! Tenemos que estar juntos. Es la única manera de ser felices, pelirrojo, y es algo que ya sé por experiencia propia. Y tú también. ¿O no?  
Casi en cuanto caigo, me coge a peso. Tiene una facilidad prodigiosa para conseguir la postura óptima a la primera, pasa las manos un poco más abajo, sujetándome por el culo, con los brazos en las caderas, y no tengo que hacer un solo movimiento para que mi centro de gravedad pase a ser compartido por los dos. Ni saltitos, ni abrirme de piernas, nada. Todo, sencillamente, fluye. Sí. Eso es lo que mejor se le da a Fred. Que las cosas fluyan. Que todo vaya como tiene que ir, sin estirones, sin pausas eternas e inútiles, sin más que un curso suave e inmutable, perfecto, sin pegas. Me sujeta, me estabiliza, deja que me fallen las piernas, que no hagan nada, que no las necesite, aunque sigan en contacto con el suelo. Todo va bien porque él está cerca, porque está ahí para cogerme, porque sabe exactamente lo que necesito en cada momento, y sólo es que esté ahí. Porque me da un sentido para vivir. Y parece trillado y lo es y él mismo me pondría los ojos en blanco si escuchara mis pensamientos, aunque, en el fondo, le halagara un poco notar en los términos que le tengo, pero es cierto. Todo tiene más sentido si va orientado a él. Porque le importa. Porque puedo hacerle feliz. Porque me nada importa más que conseguirlo.  
Empieza una canción nueva, del estilo, con aún más marcha. Pero estoy suave. No quiero perder el contacto. Estamos en forma, lo hemos demostrado, seguimos igual de combinados, aun después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiero más. Ahora mismo, no. Ni me atrevo a dudar que habrá más, que volveremos, que enseguida estaremos otra vez bailando. Eso es evidente. Conociéndonos, con lo exhibicionistas que somos para algunas cosas, seguro que no llegaremos a la cena sin otra canción. Seguro que ni saldremos de esta habitación sin baile, de una u otra forma. Ni lo espero. De hecho, espero lo contrario. No quiero tener que esperar hasta la hora de dormir. Hasta después de la cena. Hasta después de eso, y mi estómago da un bote traicionero sólo de pensar en ello, sólo de recordar lo que tengo por darle, sólo de acordarme de los preparativos y las dudas y el examen que supondrá. La bomba. El punto de inflexión, el cuándo, cuándo, por fin resuelto. Merlín, Merlín. La cena. Me relajo más contra él, casi sin fuerzas, sólo llena de nervios y expectación. No podré aguantar hasta entonces. Sé que tiene que ser después, y no ahora, no cuando aún no recuerde, no cuando aún esté lo suficientemente distanciado de todo. No cuando los otros no estén delante, aunque sea sólo por presentarle un hecho consumado, para evitar sus protestas, para ahorrarme las quejas que tendré que desestimar tan bien como pueda por mucho que cueste. Después de la cena. Merlín. Me vuelvo a estremecer, y pongo la cara en su hombro, le planto un beso suave en el trapecio, pero ahora es sólo de antelación. De ganas. De previsión de lo bien que va a ir. De lo importante que es. Del cambio que supone. Todo va a cambiar, sólo con un poquito, sólo con unas palabrejas de nada que no costaron de decir, pero que van a darle la vuelta al mundo, a hacerle hacer el pino y a colocarlo como tendría que haber sido desde el principio. Merlín. Claro que sí, qué tonta, desde el principio, principio. Alargo una mano, le acaricio un omóplato, viajo hasta la columna, le doy otro beso, suave, tranquilo, respirándole cálidamente sobre la piel. No puedo dejar de pensar cómo le quiero. Cómo es estar con él. Cómo se siente de bien esta casa, este aire, mi propio cuerpo, sólo por estar él cerca. Me acurruco, hundiendo la nariz en roces lentos y sucesivos hasta que sus puntas rozan mi mejilla, de un naranja intenso, piquitos de luz haciéndome cosquillas en la piel, y suspiro, contenta, llena de unos planes de futuro que aún tengo que compartir pero que iluminan el día con sólo entreverlos a lo lejos. Una casa, una familia, Fred y yo, Fred y yo, después de tanto tiempo, los dos, como algo, como uno, como parte de lo mismo y sin puntos suspensivos que nos pongan en pausa durante tanto. Ni en broma. Se acabó el esperar. Se acabó todo lo que no seamos tú y yo, calabacita.  
Se separa un poco de mí, hace más fuerte la presión en mis nalgas, me estira hacia arriba y me mira con una expresión encantada. Me niego a abandonar su hombro, así que le miro desde abajo, aún acurrucada, el pecho separado del suyo para permitirle que me coja en brazos, pero reacia a separar nada más. Le veo sólo con un ojo, distorsionado, borroso. No llego a enfocarlo del todo. Ni él a mí, por lo que se pone un poco bizco. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado juntos. Es precioso, desde esta perspectiva. Es precioso ver a alguien que te importa tanto desde tan cerca, tanta intimidad, tanta relación. Tanto tiempo, añado, y mi estómago hace un mortal hacia atrás. Tiempo, tiempo, algo tan tonto pero que resulta que, en el momento de la verdad, lo es todo. Tiempo juntos. No tener que separarnos. ¿Se imagina alguien lo que es eso? ¿Cómo puede tenerlo todo el mundo y no darle importancia? ¡¡No me voy a alejar más de Fred!! ¡¿Es que sólo yo lo veo?! ¡Kat y Ollie y Liz y George deberían de estar haciendo una fiesta, con serpentinas y pompones, celebrándolo, en lugar de durmiendo la siesta como sexagenarios! ¡Que ahora va en serio! ¡¡Que es para siempre!!  
Da un paso hacia delante, y luego otro. Cruzo las piernas tras las suyas, sin hacer mucha fuerza para no molestarle cuando ande pero sin llegar a subirlas hasta el culo, sólo porque eso implicaría separarme más. Camina hacia la cama, mirando por encima de mi hombro para no tropezar con nada, a trompicones más de incomodidad que porque note especialmente mi peso. Que igual ya está desentrenado. Que igual han bajado de forma, tanto tiempo sin Quidditch, por mucho que diga Liz que siguen jugando entre los Weasleys. Igual sí que soy un poquito demasiado pesada para él. Que ya no somos dos niños. Nunca ha demostrado que le pese, pero, bueno, el tiempo pasa y algunas cosas cambian y temo por un momento ser demasiado, pesar mucho, que se haga daño. Que no esté acostumbrado y se canse, o flaquee, o lo que sea. ¿Qué hago, le pido que me suelte? Casi me siento culpable porque me lleve en brazos, como si no pudiera yo andar, culpable por estar cansando a mi calabaza, con el día tan largo que tiene por delante. Me muevo un poco, intentando hacérselo más fácil, aunque la física es innegable y, me ponga como me ponga, con mi peso tendrá que cargar igual, y frunzo el ceño con preocupación, calculando mentalmente, de espaldas, la distancia que aún nos separa de la cama. Cargar conmigo es algo que ha hecho desde siempre, manías suyas a las que me he ido acostumbrando, ganas de mimarme hasta el detalle extremo, aunque no hiciera falta, ganas de tenerme cerca y llevarme en brazos para poder achucharme y hablarme en susurros y, a la vez, estar haciendo cosas por mí, evitándome caminar un trocito, demostrarme así, una manera como cualquier otra, su afecto. Las típicas cosas ridículas de novio que ves en otros y encuentras excesivamente infantiles, pero que Fred convierte en lo más normal del mundo, sin darle importancia alguna al gesto en sí, y toda a su significado, a las ganas de estar juntos, al desvivirse por mí. Nunca ridículo. Nunca, nunca. Ni aun en público lo sería. Ni tampoco sería dulce, o considerado, o nada de eso. No. Estaría por encima de todo, por encima del juicio, por encima de lo que vieran los demás, por encima del mundo, como centro de nuestras vidas, como símbolo de lo que es, como gesto entre Fred y yo y, por tanto, rodeado por nuestra relación, por todo lo que significamos para el otro, demasiado parte de los dos como para poder pararnos, separarnos juzgarlo. Demasiado adentro. Suspiro, hondo, y le abrazo más fuerte, enderezándome y mirándolo intensamente. Él inclina la cabeza, se para, me devuelve la mirada, con un gesto interrogante que es tan perfecto que tengo que tocarlo. Le acaricio el cogote, desandando lo recorrido antes, salto desde su clavícula, con un roce casi imperceptible, y pongo las puntas de los dedos, por fin, en su ceja. Por reflejo, cierra el ojo al que acerco la mano, pero el arco, exagerado por la sorpresa, no varía más que para hacerse más evidente, y su boca se congela en una sonrisa expectante que conozco demasiado bien. Es momento de que me maraville de él. De que me cautiven detalles minúsculos. De que lo redescubra, como hago tan frecuentemente, me sorprendan sus facciones, me deleite en la pausa. Con la inocencia de un niño que lo descubre todo por primera vez. Lentamente, recorro el tizón cobrizo de pelo, llego al entrecejo, bajo por la nariz. Soy una niña en tus brazos, Fred. No inferior, no inexperta, no inmadura, no desprotegida. No necesito, estrictamente, tu tutela. No quiero ser menos que tú. No es en ese sentido.  
Pero sí quiero tener las ganas de una niña que te descubre. La ilusión. La curiosidad y la sed. Sorprenderme con lo que eres, con las minucias. No creer en la experiencia, no pasar de todo, no dejar que me canse la repetición, encontrarte siempre diferente, siempre nuevo, siempre increíble, porque lo eres, porque por Merlín que lo eres, eres real, sólido, tangible, tan cercano que das miedo, tan cercano que me haces mariposas en el estómago, un miedo dulce, un miedo excitante, un miedo que hace que quieras abrazar fuerte, hender las manos en la carne, cerciorarte de que todo eso es de verdad. Un miedo que no es miedo, que es alegría, que es incomprensión, que es conciencia de la suerte que tengo de tenerte cerca, un miedo que, igual, sólo son ganas de vivir. Ver que tienen sentido. Que siempre va a ser así.  
Y yo qué sé.  
Pero no estoy ciega. No me he insensibilizado. Sigues importándome tanto como siempre. Tanto como lo harás, el resto de mi vida. Sigo queriendo verte, descubrirte, conocerte, y me da igual si lo hemos hecho un millón de veces antes. Me da igual. No me fío de mi memoria. No estás en ella. Sólo cuenta lo que te llega, mi vida, sólo cuenta lo que te hago, lo que te transmito, y no lo que siento. Me maravillas. Haces que mi mundo deje de girar, lo congelas, te alzas en el centro, urgente, completo, apasionante. Me arrebolas. Haces que sienta frío y calor a la vez, que me sienta débil y, a un tiempo, inmensamente fuerte, inmensamente afortunada, porque estás cerca, porque me sostienes. ¿Puedo acostumbrarme a ti? Puedo moldearme a tu alrededor, puedo hacer que mi vida sea justo de la forma que necesites, que te contenga, que te envuelva. Nunca acostumbrarme. Nunca darte por sentado. No, mi amor, nunca. Existes. Eso, solo, es suficiente para tenerme prendida durante horas. Pero es que, encima, necesito que veas cómo me importas. Que sepas cómo te quiero. Que notes toda mi atención, en ti. Nunca suficiente. Nunca tendré suficiente. Y ponerte en situación, aunque no sea la causa, aunque sea secundario, aunque no lo haga por eso. Quererte. Adorarte. Nítidamente. Tan fuerte, en transmisión, como lo siento. Que te llegue. Te adoro, vida mía. Nunca sabrás cuánto. Nunca llegaré a expresarlo lo suficiente. ¿No lo ves? Somos el uno para el otro. Estamos unidos, a pesar de habernos visto tan poco, estos meses, y meses, y luego años, más unidos de lo que tú crees, más unidos de lo que podríamos esperar, más unidos que lo que esperan todos. Y tu mejilla, tan suave, me alucina. Tus ojos, mirándome, fijos, sin perder detalle, me hipnotizan. Te conozco, mi calabacita, sé tus pasos, intuyo muy bien hacia dónde giras, qué pretendes, cuándo quieres cambiar el ritmo de la coreografía. Lo sé. Sí. Pero... ¿tengo que tener suficiente? ¡Oh, vamos, vida mía! ¡No podría dejar de querer memorizarte, aunque me imprimieran tu foto en el cerebro! ¡Te quiero!  
Bajo la mano hasta que mi muñeca se apoya en su hombro y recorro la mandíbula con las puntas de las uñas, haciendo líneas tenues que, sé por experiencia, consiguen estremecerlo antes que una caricia. Ni siquiera me importa el pelo. De verdad que no. Ni siquiera me importa el físico. ¿Qué más da que se lo haya dejado largo? Todo son símbolos, símbolos, símbolos. Tantos años de adoctrinamiento, a manos del mejor doctor en la materia, ningún otro que el pelirrojo que me sostiene, me han acabado por convencer completamente. Todo son símbolos. Todo lo que hacemos. Y no lo observo para ver si le han salido más pecas. Para criticar el paso del tiempo. Para notar diferencias cuantitativas. Ni cualitativas. Ni siquiera los detalles.  
Me lo como con los ojos porque lo anhelo. Me lo comería. Haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo más cerca, más agarrado, más mío. Y es un comportamiento primitivo del que Fred se ha reído miles de veces, en los demás, en los que no estaba implicado, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ni siquiera me avergüenza confesármelo. No quiero atarlo. No quiero obligarlo. Pero soy feliz cuando está aquí, y no quiero que se vaya jamás, jamás, jamás...  
De la nada, rápido, violento, no aguanta más. Lo veo en sus labios, que se tensan, y noto cómo la piel se contrae bajo mis dedos cuando encaja los dientes, con un estremecimiento. Lo preveo, pero no me molesto en esperarlo; siempre es mejor de imprevisto. Además, lo preveo demasiado tarde, cuando ya ha sido, cuando ya ha empezado, justo antes de que me deje de importar. Avanza, me atrae hacia él con un movimiento de las manos en mis nalgas y me besa, apasionado, fuerte, con urgencia. Mi mano cae sobre su hombro, por el movimiento hacia adelante de su cara, se me doblan las rodillas y sólo sé besarlo también. Sin darme cuenta, la otra mano se enreda en su pelo, la cierro en su nuca, lo guío y lo acerco más, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada sólo en él. Otro símbolo. Besarle es una de las cosas que más he echado de menos, esos besos por sorpresa, esos que no te esperas, los de cuando ya no aguantas más. Los de despertarse, cuando tú lo creías aún dormido. Besarle hace que me ruede la cabeza. ¿Y es por el beso? Nunca he besado a otro. A pesar de que lo he añorado enfermizamente, mientras ha durado todo esto. Pero nunca a otro. No puede ser físico. No puede ser sólo por cómo se siente. Porque no es para tanto. Nada es para tanto. Ni lo mejor. Físicamente, sólo, la cosa es más bien pobre. No me importa. No me interesa.  
Y, aun así, he echado de menos cada instante de esto. Con Fred. Única y exclusivamente con él. Con mi pelirrojo, con el diablillo, con alguien que no es perfecto pero que es todo lo que quiero, con alguien que palidece al sugerir su comparación con ciertos dioses del Quidditch, para empezar, pero que, aun así, me tiene loca por él. ¿Cómo podría ser por el beso? ¡¿Cómo podría no ser un símbolo?! Símbolo de la atención, de las ganas, del interés, que lo hay, que lo hay, y mucho, que es tanto que me atonta. Como mirarlo, antes, como si fuera una obra de arte. Como apoyar todo mi peso en él, sin que haga falta, sin que esté justificado, y que él lo aguante, lo busque, corra a ponerse cerca para que pueda recostarme. Como disfrutar del momento, a la mínima. Y, mi vida, como bailar. Todo son símbolos, y más símbolos. Símbolos de que nos importa tanto el otro.  
Me tienta, rozándome el labio inferior con empujones suaves y seguidos, y me doy cuenta de que necesito algo debajo. Embullada, intento recuperar el centro de equilibrio, hacer fuerza contra el suelo, ponerme en pie, sin tener que separarme de él. Sus brazos, en mis caderas, me sostienen más fuerte en cuanto nota que me revuelvo, y se resisten a dejarme mover ni un músculo, con tanta fuerza que acabo por perder toda posibilidad de contacto con el piso. Me estira hacia arriba, haciendo que doble las rodillas, me alza y luego me deja caer contra él, con tanta seguridad, que me avergüenza haberme ni siquiera cuestionado si tendría la fuerza suficiente para cogerme en brazos y aguantar hasta la cama, antes. Y todo sin dejar de besarme más que un instante, más que un segundo mientras me acomodaba, segundo en que me ha mirado con tanta pasión que ni he dudado de que volveríamos a encontrarnos enseguida.  
En dos pasos estamos frente a la cama. Abandono sus labios y empiezo a explorar su cara, llenándolo de besitos rápidos y chiquitines, uno por cada peca, que le dije una vez, uno por cada broma. Y no, Fred, no me canso nunca. Una de las manos de Fred sube por mi trasero hasta mis riñones, la palma abierta, aguantándome y, a la vez, volviendo cálida toda mi espalda, aun a través de la ropa, aun siendo sólo una mano. Cuando la otra mano la acompaña, dejando también su apoyo, bajo, ahora sin resistencia, los pies al suelo. De pie, junto a él, me abraza por la cintura, pone un pie entre los míos, casándolos, separándolos suavemente, e inclina un hombro, lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, pero lo suficientemente marcado como para que note el movimiento aun sin verlo. Me acerco más a él, buscando notar su estómago contra el mío, y me arrastra consigo cuando mueve las caderas hacia atrás. Abro los ojos, lo miro, lo beso en los labios. Sonríe suavemente y me alza seductoramente las cejas.  
- Estás hecha un bombón - murmura, con un tono grave, sugerente, que hace que se me encoja el estómago de ansia.  
- Mira quién habla - susurro, guiñándole un ojo, intentando aparentar descaro.

- Lo sé - admite. - Todo un bomboncito.  
Río suavemente, asiento y le vuelvo a acompañar cuando mueve la cadera otra vez, siguiendo el compás de una música a que dudo que esté prestando la más mínima atención. Realmente, es un bombón, en el sentido que usa él la palabra. Sentido que, por ciento, me encanta. Me encanta cómo le suena. Cómo la dice, la cara que pone, la sonrisa traviesa, como si estuviera saboreando un dulce inefable. Bombón, susurra, con un tono afectuoso, siempre, y te imaginas perfectamente a lo que se refiere, la redondez, la totalidad, la cosita diminuta, dulce, querida, deseable. Y no es un bombón en sí, no es chocolate, no es el sentido estricto. Aunque lo empezara por, en parte, el color de mi piel. Aunque se use generalmente para elogiar el físico. No. Me encanta cómo lo usa él. Porque no se refiere al aspecto, en absoluto. Es más bien como una golosina. Una golosina para el alma del otro. Un placer que puede parecer diminuto. Algo tan querido...  
Vuelve a mover la cadera y esta vez, por fin, agranda el movimiento. No nos pondremos otra vez a bailar. No parece quererlo. Me mira fijamente, sonriente, con el ceño fruncido y, cuando volvemos a la posición original, sencillamente, me empuja hacia atrás. Es muy suave, sólo una indicación, pero me dejo en sus manos. Me inclina, me sujeta con una mano y me guía hasta que primero me siento y luego me tumbo en la cama. En cuanto mis piernas llegan al nivel del colchón, me toma por las rodillas, me frena y, sin decir palabra, me quita los zapatos, que deja cuidadosamente a su lado. Juguetón, me hace cosquillas en las rodillas durante un instante antes de soltármelas y de dedicarse a su propio calzado. Lo observo mientras se arrodilla para desabrocharse los zapatos. Está tan cerca de la cama que sus manos me quedan ocultas por el propio colchón, así que me limito a observarle la cara, de eficiencia fruto de la costumbre, ligeramente concentrado, tan sólo, en el cierre. Durante un instante, me da por fijarme en las pecas que tiene y que pocas veces le veo. Es verano y, por poco que haya tomado el sol, es innegable que algo sí que le ha dado, por la profusión de manchitas diminutas. Le cubren las mejillas, marcando los pómulos y dibujándole, a través de la nariz, un rubor moderado que sólo desmienten las pocas veces que se pone colorado de verdad. Veces en que, como la mayoría de Weasleys, enrojece tan furiosamente que hasta el cuello y las orejas se le encienden. No, nadie que hubiera visto cómo es Fred cuando enrojece de verdad podría confundirlo con el color tostado de las pecas pero, aun así, es innegable que cambian su expresión, acentuando sombras que, de otra manera, no se percibirían. Intento imaginarlo sin pecas, con la cara perfectamente limpia, mientras cambia el peso del cuerpo para dedicarse al segundo zapato, y me cuesta. Entorno los ojos, intentando borrar mentalmente las manchitas, y él nota mi movimiento, alza los ojos, me dirige una mirada feliz y sorprendida y me sonríe.  
- ¿Todo bien?  
- Perfectamente - le aseguro, sonriendo satisfecha. - Te miro.  
Oigo cómo inspira, lentamente, antes de verlo ponerse en pie. Se incorpora, se inclina sobre mí y me besa fugazmente.  
- Te quiero - susurra, casi imperceptiblemente. - Ni te imaginas cómo.  
Sacudo la cabeza y alzo los brazos para rodearle el cuello.  
- Estás tonto - declaro, haciéndome la indignada. - ¿Cómo no me lo voy a imaginar?  
Me besa otra vez, y me abraza también.  
- No te lo imaginas - insiste, con tanta vehemencia que se me pasan las ganas hasta de protestar. - Creo que ni yo me lo imaginaré jamás del todo.  
Se arrodilla en la cama, y afianza su peso para esconderse en mi cuello sin caer sobre mí. Inspiro suavemente, oliendo su champú, o su colonia, o no sé muy bien el qué, pero que huele deliciosamente, y le acaricio la espalda, a través del cuello de la ropa, dibujándole signos sin sentido con la punta de los dedos. Huele demasiado bien. Echo en falta su peso, encima mío, que se tumbe sobre mí, que pierda cuidado, que sea yo quien lo soporte, y no sus piernas en una postura complejísima y, seguro, encima incómoda, pero, aparte de eso, me encanta cómo estamos. Tenerle tumbado a mi lado, junto a mí, encima, debajo, donde sea, es, junto con los besos y con un montón de detalles más, de lo que más he echado en falta. Casi no recuerdo cómo era antes de que nos tumbáramos, juntos, por primera vez. ¿Cómo debía de ser, antes de descubrirlo? ¿Cómo nos sentíamos, qué postura pensábamos que era la mejor del mundo? Probablemente estar sentados, en el sofá de la sala común, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y la cabeza en su pecho. Una versión suave de estar juntos en la cama. No estaba mal. Que nada con Fred lo ha estado nunca, pero tengo que reconocer que estar medio tumbado encima de alguien, y que te abrace, te hace sentir cómoda y protegida y casi, casi, en el cielo. Y no me voy a justificar en que éramos jóvenes, porque no. Que puede entonces fuera más crítico, porque lo descubríamos, porque empezábamos, porque no habíamos sentido nunca algo así y el que el mundo se abriera a nuestros pies hacía que todo se sintiera algo amplificado. Vale. Pero no era sólo eso. No era sólo que lo descubriéramos. Ni que ganas acumuladas durante mucho tiempo. Que seguro que ahora mismo, aunque no lo sintiera tanto, aunque no fuera exactamente igual que cuando éramos niños, sólo estar abrazada, sentada junto a Fred, me haría sentir enamorada y feliz y en la gloria.  
Lo que pasa es que ahora conozco más. Sé que hay más, he visto más de él, he probado otras maneras de estar juntitos, sólo abrazándonos, y, sinceramente, estar sentada a su lado, aunque me rodee, se queda corta en comparación con esto. Estar tumbados, juntos, solos, en el silencio de la habitación, en un silencio que podemos adornar con música pero que sigue siendo quedo, nuestro, casi irrompible, es mágico. Estamos él y yo, y no hay nada más, no me refiero al sexo, no me refiero a que nos podamos rozar aquí o allá. No. Sólo estar tumbados. Abrazándonos. Con el brazo del otro como almohada, o alrededor de la cintura, o la palma de la mano cubriendo la cara. Paralelos, las piernas entrelazadas, los dedos del pie jugando con el dobladillo del pantalón, o dibujando palitos en la espinilla, arriba y abajo, y arriba otra vez. Hablando en susurros, aunque no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar, aunque no hay nadie a quien molestemos, aunque tengamos la casa para nosotros y no haya motivo para que nos escondamos en nada. Manteniendo la intimidad, la calma, la tranquilidad, porque es paz estar con él, una paz suave, tersa, dulce, que arropa y hace que te sientas mejor que nunca. Y luego las bromas, las bromas flojitas, a media voz, las bromas susurradas en el cuello, junto a la oreja, bajo la barbilla. Estar con él, sentados, abrazados, era muy, muy agradable, pero no se puede ni comparar a estar así. Al arrullo de la quietud. A todo lo que se comparte, sólo por la postura, sólo por el ambiente.  
Fred se separa de mí con una sonrisa de disculpas. Mi contemplación pierde el pie nada más verlo, la olvido, deja de importarme. Me mira, con las cejas arqueadas con pena, y avanza para besarme suavemente, sólo un besito rápido, antes de cambiar el peso a las manos, que apoya en la cama, para pretender levantarse. No me resigno a soltarlo aún, sino que lo vuelvo a esconder un momento, igual que estábamos, estrechando mi abrazo a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. No te disculpes, vida mía. Te falta un zapato. Te lo quitarás ahora mismo. Sólo un segundo. Sólo un instante. Me ha encantado que te tumbaras encima. Que lo dejaras para venir a abrazarme. Que me quisieras tanto. Que disfrutaras otra vez del momento. Créeme que no eras el único. Los dos lo saboreábamos. Porque no hay nada mejor que estar contigo, calabacita, nada mejor que estar juntos, y no necesito nada más, nadie más, ni siquiera el Quidditch, la casa, la música, Wood y sus historias. Sobre todo, no a Wood ni a sus historias. Un Ollie que se enfada, se enfada, y me pone los ojos en blanco, y se ofende en nombre de ideales superiores que siempre lo cautivaron pero que a mí ya no me dicen nada, cariño mío, nada de nada, nada de nada. No necesito nada. Estás aquí, estás bien y no te enfadas y no me odias por todo este tiempo manteniéndote lejos y no me importa ni que pongas el zapato sobre la cama, si con eso te relajas sobre mí, no me importa que se ensucie toda la casa, si vas a estar aquí, si vas a estar cerca, si me abrazas y te tumbas. Que no lo haces, porque eres mejor chico de lo que tú y tu madre estaréis nunca dispuestos a admitir, y lo de poner zapatos sobre las colchas te da una grima, ni que sea psicológica, tan enraizada que te contorsionas para abrazarme y, aun así, no manchar nada. Pero no te disculpes, no te disculpes, porque este abrazo es una perlita, cada beso es una piedrecita diminuta, y la vida, por mucho que te digan de éxito y de triunfo, se compone única y exclusivamente de esas joyas efímeras, bien encadenadas. Sólo ellas cuentan. Sólo los instantes en que eres feliz, feliz, feliz.  
Dejo que se incorpore casi enseguida, mucho antes de lo que hemos estado en el abrazo anterior, y sigue con cara de sentir la duración de su arrebato. Sonrío abiertamente, para tranquilizarlo, lo beso, lo suelto del todo y se pone de rodillas. Me mira un instante, suspira, sonríe tenuemente. Qué tonto es. Le pongo los ojos en blanco, en broma, y le sonrío. A veces no entiendo que se exija tanto a sí mismo, de verdad. Sólo ha sido un abrazo. Abrazo que me ha sabido a poco. ¿Por qué tiene que disculparse? ¿Por qué se siente mal? ¡Si es una delicia, como todo en él!  
Mi cara le pinta bien clarito lo que pienso, y él se encoge de hombros y me hace una mueca, para quitar hierro. Cuando la acepto con una sonrisa burlona, pasándome la lengua por los dientes, gira sobre sí mismo, se sienta en la cama y se dedica a quitarse el dichoso zapato. Alargo una mano hacia su espalda, lo acaricio suavemente y oigo cómo se ríe, sólo un instante, en cuanto nota que lo toco. Risa que me demuestra que lo ha notado y que nos sirve, inconscientemente, supongo, como refuerzo positivo, porque me dice que le gusta mi caricia, y hace que la haga durar más, para que siga gustándole. Le recorro la espalda, encorvada para llegar al pie, con la palma abierta, sin insistir en ninguna zona concreta, una caricia sólo cálida y para mantener el contacto, donde nuestros ojos no pueden llegar, mientras pienso que, en el fondo, no era tan mal plan, éste mío. Lo estoy fundiendo. Ya me ha dicho que me quiere. Ya se ha disculpado, gestualmente, por abrazarme demasiado tiempo. No quiero ser manipuladora, aunque he tenido en él un destacablemente buen maestro, pero veo la necesidad de un contexto formado cuando suelte la artillería, y sólo puedo conseguirlo manipulándolo no sólo a él sino a mí misma también. A él, porque juego con sus recuerdos, esperando a que mi proximidad esté lo suficientemente socavada en su mente como para que le cueste renunciar a ella, y a mí misma, porque voy en contra de lo que querría y, en vez de soltarlo todo a la vez, me hago esperar, me controlo, me freno, para hacerlo en el momento adecuado, para que dé en el blanco, para que todo lo que hay entre nosotros pese demasiado como para insistir en posiciones divisorias. ¿Manipuladora? No quiero creerlo. No hago nada con él que no haría en cualquier otra situación, no hago nada con él que no desee con todas mis fuerzas, no creo ser, para nada, diferente de como soy siempre. Sólo estoy en punto muerto, en algunos temas. Punto muerto hasta la cena. Punto muerto hasta que le haya refrescado lo suficiente la memoria. O, visto de otra manera, punto muerto hasta que, al menos, haya tenido algo. Porque ha venido para un mes, ha venido para más tiempo que nunca, pero lo conozco, lo conozco demasiado bien y sé que, depende de cómo, depende de lo que le dé por pensar, es posible que, cuando le diga lo que he pensado, cuando se lo enseñe, por hecho y rehecho que esté, por tarde que sea para cambiar de opinión, es posible que lo pierda. Que se niegue a que sigamos juntos. Que defienda todo lo que no es él por encima de su persona, que se convenza de que esto es un error, que crea que me tiene que dejar, de una vez por todas, que era lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio, que seguir como hemos seguido, sin estar juntos pero viéndonos, por poco que fuere, no era más que prolongar una agonía innecesaria. Y se vaya. Y me deje. Así que, de alguna manera, aparte de manipulación, aparte de preparación necesaria para que, según creo, ilusamente quizás, yo, sea más fácil que acepte la bomba, la maniobra es pura cobardía. Querer guardar algo, querer haber tenido algo, por si es lo último que hay entre nosotros. Por si luego se enfada. Por si me decide dejar para siempre. Que ni yo creo que fuera a ser para siempre. Ni yo creo que duráramos separados mucho tiempo. Lo convencería. Haría lo imposible por convencerlo. No sabría resignarme. Merlín, ¡no! Sólo de pensarlo se me anuda el estómago con rebeldía. ¿Yo, perder a Fred Weasley? Nunca. No. No, no lo dejaría escapar. Después de tantos años, no. Y nunca hemos estado juntos, oficialmente, con toda la parafernalia, así que no cambiaría nada si quisiera dejarlo, o sea que no conseguiría separarme jamás. Además, no duraríamos, lejos. No duraríamos mucho rato, en la misma habitación, sin que uno de los dos alargara la mano hacia el otro, intentara abrazarlo, se le escapara un beso. Es demasiado tiempo. Demasiada costumbre. Demasiados gestos sin palabras, sin compromisos, sin nada más que la voluntad del gesto, detrás. Aunque me dijera que lo dejáramos, no cambiaría nada. Tenderíamos hacia el otro. No podríamos evitarlo; no sabemos. ¡Es que no podría mantenerme lejos! ¡¿Cómo lo haría?! ¡¿Bajo qué pretexto?! Yo nunca he sido su novia formal hasta ahora, yo nunca he sido declarada, nunca hemos expresado el compromiso. ¿Que lo quiere romper? Ya me dirá qué va a deshacer, si nada hay hecho. ¿Que me quiere mantener aparte? No podrá. No cuando tan consumado lo he dejado todo, no cuando tan decidida estoy a que el cuándo, cuándo es ya y a que no me va a importar nada que no sea él. No hay nada qué romper, y no me va a poder mantener lejos. Será violento, y se irá, si reacciona mal, y tendré que dejar pasar tiempo, y tendré que esperarme, sin él, y seguir adelante, como si nada, para luego demostrarle que la costumbre es más fuerte que su voluntad, pero no cambiará nada. Así que sólo es una manera de acumular recuerdos, besos, caricias, sólo por si no sale bien del todo y tenemos que estar un tiempo separados, dejando que se diluya lo negativo. Sólo es un poquitín de cobardía, por si no hay más en los próximos dos meses. No puedo creer, sinceramente, que me vaya a dejar del todo. Que tenga que guardármelo por si no hay más, nunca. No. No. No quiero ni plantearme el creérmelo.  
Por fin, acaba con los cordones. Oigo cómo cae el zapato, muerto, sobre el piso. El friegue suave de sus calcetines contra la colcha. Observo las arrugas que se forman en la ropa cuando se gira, cómo apoya la mano en el colchón, junto a mi brazo, se equilibra, me mira, sonríe suavemente. El pelo le cae, desordenando el peinado, alejado de su mejilla, ondea cuando inclina la cabeza, me roza la piel cuando se echa para tumbarse a mi lado. Él me mira un instante, sin decir nada, con una sonrisa medio olvidada en los labios, y luego baja la vista al cuello de mi camiseta, como haciendo tiempo. Lo miro, con toda la atención del mundo, porque nada me importa más, e intuyo que está a punto de decir algo. Me tienta un qué, bailándome en los labios, qué pasa, mi vida, qué piensas, pero no llego a abrir la boca, prendada de él. Está guapo, aun pensativo, aun incluso un poco melancólico, está guapo y, cuando le cambia toda la cara, y alza los ojos, que se encuentran con los míos, y toda su cara se transforma con una expresión feliz, me absorbe. Se deja caer del todo, mi brazo como almohada, bien cómodo en el hueco de su cuello, me pasa una mano por la cintura, hasta la espalda, y me atrae hacia él, muy, muy cerca. Esa mirada es magnética, y no puedo despegar los ojos de los suyos. Está como iluminado. Me aprieta fuerte, hasta que no puede acercarme más a él, me pasa el otro brazo por debajo, también rodeándome la cintura, y avanza para besarme, mientras yo le acaricio la mejilla.  
- Qué ganas tenía de verte - me confiesa, entre besos, en un susurro urgente. - Cuánto tiempo, Merlín...  
Sonrío, complacida, y le beso más fuerte como respuesta. Ni él mismo sabe cuánto tiempo va a ser esta vez. Ni él mismo se imagina lo que le espera, y yo me derrito de excitación y placer sólo de pensarlo. Ha sido demasiado, demasiado, pero en eso estamos completamente de acuerdo, vida mía, y esta vez será diferente, muy diferente. Un mes, mi vida, un mes, y lo que tú no sabes, lo que tú no podrás ni creerte, lo que no sospecharías jamás.  
- Ya está - acabo por susurrar, sin podérmelo callar, también con una prisa que sólo puedo justificar en cómo lo quiero. - Ya está, cariño, ya está.  
- Ya está - repite él, y frota la nariz contra la mía. - Estoy aquí, bomboncito.  
Asiento y dejo de besarlo para rodearle los hombros y abrazarlo fuerte, mejilla contra mejilla. Casi sin que me dé cuenta, él gira en la cama, sin separarse ni un milímetro, hasta estar encima mío. Inspiro suavemente cuando noto su peso en mi pelvis, suspiro y le mezo suavemente a un lado y a otro, encantada por la nueva postura. Él se estabiliza con las rodillas a cada lado de mis piernas y los codos en la cama, pero, en lugar de frenar mi movimiento, me mece también, muy flojito, casi imperceptible, manteniéndonos en movimiento aunque sea tumbados.  
- Te quiero, calabaza - le digo, con voz juguetona para que no deje de notar el apelativo.  
- Y yo a ti, preciosa - me responde, casi soñador.  
Vuelvo a suspirar, y nos quedamos en silencio un rato, tan sólo disfrutando del momento. Él se remueve un poco, baja la cara, se gira hacia fuera y pone el pómulo en mi clavícula, después de dejarme un beso sobre la camiseta. Ni por un momento deja de balancearnos, y no puedo evitar pensar en la música que hemos bailado. En nuestra afinidad con el ritmo. En lo mucho que nos gusta a los dos bailar, dar vueltas, ir a la vez, forzar la compenetración con improvisaciones tan exageradas que quizás aseguren la sincronización perfecta en cualquier baile más ordinario. Nos gusta. No lo podemos evitar. Nos gusta destacar, aunque no ante los demás, aunque no ante nadie de los de fuera, y nos gusta la sensación de serie, seguido, todo ordenado, todo perfectamente encajado en la música. Los dos, independientes, cada uno pensando lo suyo pero, aun así, encajando a la perfección, como dos engranajes de un mismo motor. Que no. Que no encajamos. Que nos pisamos. Que nos perdemos. Que a veces él hace algo que yo no espero y acabamos cada uno en una punta de la habitación. Pero da igual. Los dos nos sentimos vivos. Radiantes. Tan llenos de alegría que no se puede uno estar quieto. Y, en ese sentido, encajamos al milímetro. Idénticos. No perfectos, no extraordinarios, ni mucho menos, ni ganas. Pero, sí, es vida. Es vida estar ahí con él, es una euforia enamorada que hace que tiemble toda yo de ganas de comérmelo a besos, de ganas de guardar ese momento, de hacerlo durar para siempre.  
Merlín, ni el mal humor de Oliver podría estropear eso, nunca.  
Al fin, Fred habla, aun girado hacia la habitación, sin haberse movido ni un ápice.  
- Angie - susurra, y añade algo más, tan flojito que, con la cara vuelta como está, me cuesta trabajo entender sus palabras. Sólo capto la última, un 'estamos' confuso.  
- ¿Qué? - le pido, empujándole hacia arriba para que se separe de mi hombro y presentándole luego la mejilla, para que se tumbe igual que estaba pero apoyado en mi cara en lugar de en mi hombro.  
- Que qué habitación es ésta - repite, mientras me besa fugazmente en el pómulo que le ofrezco. - La casa es enorme - observa, casi justificándose, antes de dejarse caer como yo pretendía.  
- Sí que es grande - admito, sin darle importancia a una casa que ha dejado de interesarme. - Estamos en el piso de arriba, la segunda a la izquierda. Al lado de la de Oliver y de la de tu hermano - concluyo.  
Él se vuelve a separar y alza las cejas inquisidoramente.  
- ¿Dónde, ahí? - dice, señalando la pared con un gesto vago.  
- Sí, ahí están ellos dos. Oliver en aquélla - sigo, señalando la contraria con una mirada, - detrás del lavabo, y Katie en la de al lado.  
Me pone una cara rara mientras piensa en la distribución.  
- ¿Y todas son así de grandes? - pregunta, al cabo de un instante.  
- No - respondo mientras me lo pienso. - La de Katie es más pequeña. Claro que, en vista de cómo está tu cuñada - añado, con un guiño - casi me alegro de haberles dejado la habitación grande a ellos.  
Él asiente, con cara de coincidir conmigo completamente, pero sigue con su tema.  
- ¿Y hay alguna libre?  
Alzo las cejas, y veo por dónde va.  
- No - respondo, con una sonrisa encantada que no sé disimular. - ¿Por qué...?  
Él sonríe también y frota la nariz contra la mía.  
- Bueno - explica, - intentaba imaginarme la casa.  
- Ya - respondo, irónica, rápidamente. - ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres comprarla?  
Ríe entre dientes y sacude la cabeza.  
- No - dice, con los ojos en blanco. - No me puedo permitir una mansión como ésta con mi sueldo, la verdad, bombón. ¡Si aún tenemos problemas para pagar la tienda...!  
Le miro con preocupación. ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Les cuesta llegar a final de mes? ¿¿Y no me había dicho nada?? Sé que no estoy cerca, y que nos vemos de higos a peras, pero, desde luego, soy alguien con quien puede contar y, ¡caray, dinero no me falta! Si tienen problemas, desde luego, pueden contar conmigo, pagaré por todo el edificio, si quieren, si me dejan, lo compraré y no tendrán que pagar más el alquiler...  
- No sufras - me interrumpe, con una mirada fija. - No es eso. Estamos muy bien de dinero. Hasta estamos pensando en contratar a Ginny, hacerla fija. No es eso, para nada. Era una manera de hablar. Hemos pasado un par de meses un poco justos, porque hemos comprado muchos ingredientes, en previsión de la vuelta al colegio, pero ya está. Agosto siempre es el mejor mes. Y tampoco es como si fuéramos justos.  
Asiento y lo beso en los labios.  
- Agosto es el mejor mes, ¿y tú aquí? Ninguno de los dos ha hecho vacaciones en mucho tiempo, y creo que nos las merecíamos pero, si no he elegido un buen momento, sólo tenías que decírmelo...  
- No te preocupes - me repite, sonriendo. - Hemos dejado la tienda en buenas manos. Además, por faltar de tanto en tanto no nos vamos a morir. Nos las merecemos. Toca descansar, este año. Y George sí que irá yendo y viniendo, para controlar que todo vaya bien, y eso. Piensa que él se coge vacaciones en otoño, este año.  
Cierto, coincido. La pequeñaja. Se me escapa una sonrisa encantada, que Fred me copia a la perfección.  
- Bueno - concedo, más tranquila. - Descansaremos mucho, entonces, y ya recuperarás el tiempo perdido en la tienda cuando ellos están pendientes de la niña.  
- ¡Exactamente! - exclama, satisfecho, y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. - Entonces, ¿qué? Tienes una casa preciosa.  
Bueno, otorgo, con una sonrisa. Sí que es bonita, sí. Avanzo la cara y le doy un beso rápido.  
- Tú también - le aseguro. - La verdad es que ésta me gusta mucho más que cuando vivía en Appleby. Es más acogedora.  
Alza un hombro, como dudando.  
- Es preciosa - repite. - ¡Enorme! Casi toda mi familia podría vivir aquí, ¡y estaríamos mucho más anchos que en la Madriguera...!  
- Exagerado - le riño juguetonamente. - ¡No hay habitaciones para todos!  
- Ya - admite. - En la Madriguera tampoco.  
- Pero si ya no vivís allí ni la mitad - le recuerdo. - Ahora aquello está desierto.  
- Deberías de verlos - suspira, con una expresión traviesa. - ¡Se pasan todo el día en la tienda! Papá, mamá, Ron, Hermione, Harry... ¡Son una plaga! ¡Ay, que mamá se ha olvidado de daros estas galletas! - imita, con voz de falsete. - ¡Ay, que Gin se ha olvidado la chaqueta, y tendrá frío cuando salga! ¡Ay, que iba al banco y se me ha ocurrido pasar por aquí...! Y, cuando vienen, claro, los invitas a que se queden, y a veces, Ron, sobre todo, hasta nos echa una mano con los clientes. Y Ginny se pone negra, porque ya sabes lo mandona que es, y cómo le pone Ron, en general, y Harry, que acompañaba, se pone a hablar con George y me lo entretiene... ¡Una pesadilla, chica!  
Río suavemente, pero sacudo la cabeza para darle a entender que no me creo, de la misa, la mitad. Seguro que, sí, pasan por allí, tanto sus hermanos como sus padres. Y Harry y Hermione, que son parte del lote. Y, sí, igual, ya que están, se quedan mucho. Pero, aunque se queje, se le ve en los ojos, está encantado de que los visiten y, en el fondo, les gusta tanto ver a toda la familia, por muchos que sean, como a Molly. Bueno. Va. Se lo concedo. A casi toda la familia.  
- Pah - le dijo, alzando las cejas escépticamente. - Seguro que no es tanto. Además, no es lo mismo que vivir todos juntos.  
- Y revueltos - suple él. - No, no es lo mismo. Se está muy bien, en casa.  
Casa que me encantaría comprarle, pienso, sin poder evitar una inseguridad enorme. Si se lo dijera, igual hasta se enfadaría. ¿Sería implicarme demasiado? Lo podría ver como una inversión a largo plazo, comprar bienes inmuebles, para tenerlos para cuando me haga mayor, o algo...  
Bah, yo se lo digo. Total, lo estoy pensando, ¿no? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es decírselo, para que sepa lo que me pasa por la cabeza.  
- Fred - empiezo, tan visiblemente tímida que hasta consigo sorprenderlo. - ¿Cómo estáis, en la tienda...? Es... de alquiler... ¿no...?  
- ¿De alquiler? - repite, como para asegurarse de haberme oído bien. - No... - explica, extrañado. - ¿Por qué?  
- Por nada - replico, rápidamente. - ¿No estabais de alquiler?  
- Estábamos - admite. - Por eso íbamos un poco peor, estos meses. Decidimos comprarla, pisos incluidos, y la estamos pagando con una hipoteca conjunta.  
Hago un ruido afirmativo, haciéndome cargo del caso, y no puedo evitar un pinchacito de pena al ver que se me han adelantado. Que no es que lo piense de ahora. Además, idealmente iba a esperar un poco más antes de sugerirle cosas como invertir en bienes inmuebles que ocupe él, ¿no? Pues eso.  
- Qué bien, ¿no? - sigo, por fin. - No tenía ni idea de que la hubierais comprado.  
- ¡Oh! - se queja, haciéndose el ofendido. - ¡Pues claro que no! ¡La señora no pasa por casa lo suficiente! ¡Ni de mi sobrina se había enterado!  
- Tú, que no me lo dices - le reprocho, también a broma, puesto que su tono no deja lugar a dudas sobre la seriedad de sus palabras. - ¿Yo qué voy a saber, si no me lo cuentas?  
- También tienes razón - admite, con la boca ladeada en una mueca pensativa. - Al final va a ser culpa mía... Pero, va - me llama, cambiando de tercio. - Ya sabes lo que quería saber de tu mansión. ¿Dónde me has metido, bombón?  
Río suavemente y concedo con un gesto que ése era el tema que nos había disparado, sí.  
- En mi habitación, claro - susurro, melosa. - ¿Dónde más querría estar el señor, a ver?  
- No sé - me contesta, con un ademán. - Igual me ponías a dormir solo, o yo qué sé.  
- Uy, sí - no puedo evitar reír. - Eso hubiera tenido mucho sentido.  
Vencido, él ríe también.  
- No sé, bombón. Igual querías mantener las apariencias ante Wood. ¡Piensa que las carreretas en mitad de la noche son de lo más divertidas!  
Sacudo la cabeza, hago como que lo censuro, con los ojos entornados, y, a la vez, le acaricio el cogote, de la forma esa que sé que lo derrite. Que, si intentara reprenderlo, lo sé, lo estaría haciendo al revés, premiándolo con ese roce. Una maestra bastante poco firme, soy yo. Pero le quiero. Y me hace gracia imaginarme a Alicia y a Katie corriendo por el pasillo, de una habitación a otra, jugando a pillarse. Y a Wood quejándose de que no respetarán las ocho horas de sueño que, en el estado de Als, son más que justificadamente necesarias. Que tampoco sé a dónde podría querer ir Alicia, en mitad de la noche, si ya duerme con su maridito, pero bueno. El caso es que, no, no lo pondría nunca a dormir solo, y él lo sabe. Y no lo riño, porque era sólo un comentario a broma.  
- Tontorrón - susurro. - ¿Dudabas en serio de dónde podía ponerte a dormir...?  
Enrojece, arruga la nariz y se encoge de hombros.  
- Pues no - admite, descarado - pero, bueno, tenía curiosidad por saber si ésta era tu habitación.  
Ya. Vamos, que no va por ahí, ¿no?  
- Pues sí - replico, mirando a mi alrededor. - ¿Te gusta?  
- Mucho, mucho - me asegura, sonando de lo más convencido. - Es muy bonita.  
Acepto el cumplido con una sonrisa, y lo miro fijamente, sin prisa, dándole tiempo para que lo pregunte. Al principio, él me devuelve la mirada, casi con serenidad, hasta que ya no puede aguantarlo y se da por aludido ante lo que le estoy preguntando.  
- ¡Vale! - exclama, alargando exageradamente la primera sílaba. - ¡Tienes que reconocerme que está aquí para picarme!  
Wood, entiendo, sin ni siquiera cuestionármelo. Y la afirmación me parece tan increíble que abro la boca y alzo las cejas, sin darle crédito.  
- ¿Qué? - salto, anonadada. - ¡Pero, bueno...!  
- ¡Eh! - protesta, riendo. El color de sus mejillas sube bastante de tono, y no tarda en esconder la cara en mi pecho, mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa tímida. - Era una manera de hablar - se explica. - No quería decir que estuviera aquí sólo para picarme. Sólo quería decir que, bueno, ya que está aquí... me pica. Que, bueno... No que fuera el propósito de tenerlo aquí. Pero que me pica. No me molesta, ¿eh...? No estoy celoso, ni nada de eso. Sabes que no soy así. Sabes que no podría nunca sentir celos, así, de la nada, sin justificación... y que, caray, ¡es tu compañero de equipo! Me parece genial que estéis tan unidos, sobre todo porque, bueno, es una mejora respecto a los Arrows, ¿no...? - Asiento levemente, sin poder evitar una mueca irónica mientras él intenta, a trompicones, arreglarlo. - Y es un buen chico. Pero... me preguntaba...  
- ¿Dónde entrabas tú? - suplo, interrumpiéndole a mitad de frase. Sus tropiezos hacen que, de repente, me sienta fatal, no por Oliver ahora sino por Oliver durante meses.  
- No - responde, tan rápido y con una mirada tan sinceramente sorprendida que no puedo dudar de esa negativa. - Para... nada - sigue, lentamente. No se esperaba esa pregunta para nada. - Y entro donde tú quieras, guapa - me recuerda, con una sonrisa. - Sólo que... bueno, no lo dudaba muy en serio, ¿eh? Ya me conoces - suspira, y pone los ojos en blanco. - Pero, no sé... no quería que te sintieras obligada a dormir conmigo, ni nada de eso.  
- Nunca me sentiría obligada a nada - le aseguro, intentando aparentar una alegría que, ahora mismo, no me apetece. - Calabaza, ¡me moría de las ganas de estar otra vez contigo, en la misma casa, en la misma cama! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo...!  
- Mucho - coincide él. - Es genial volverte a tener aquí, bonita.  
- Genial - repito. - No puedes imaginarte qué ilusión me hace que te quedes tanto tiempo.  
Sonríe, tuerce la boca en un gesto engreído y me guiña un ojo.  
- Que te crees tú que no - me replica.  
- Y Wood no está aquí para picarte - sigo.  
- Lo sé.  
- Es sólo que... bueno... vive aquí, también, y...  
Vive aquí, también. Merlín. Fred alza las cejas y me mira, interrogante e interesado. Él no será celoso y no le estaré picando con Oliver, pero, igualmente, yo me siento incómoda teniendo que enfrentarme a esta situación. Daría lo que fuera porque ya hubieran pasado las explicaciones. Porque Ollie es Ollie, y no será más que un buen amigo, y no hará más que poner orden en mi vida... pero, para ser sincera, Oliver es quien ha conseguido que aguante tanto tiempo lejos de Fred sin estallar antes. Quien ha hecho que siguiera adelante. Con quien hablaba, porque no había nadie más, porque entendía lo que estaba pasando y me sabía abrazar sin más, sin preguntar, sin dar consejos estúpidos y egoístas que no me llevaban a nada. En algunos aspectos, aunque infinitamente inferior, aunque ni siquiera sea comparable, aunque no me lo quiera ni plantear, casi servía de sustituto de un Fred al que yo había echado.  
Y tengo que decírselo, ¿no? Es lo justo. Lo que necesito. Que no es una infidelidad, que, aunque lo fuera, no sería ni reprensible, que no hay para tanto, que sólo son mis ganas de quererlo mucho, mucho, y de estar todo el día alrededor suyo, por completo, sin un solo intersticio, lo que me hace sentirme culpable. Pero, aun así, tengo que decírselo. Que lo entienda. Que me diga que no pasa nada, con esos ojazos sinceros, siempre sonrientes, que me pone cuando me preocupo por algo que no tiene importancia para él, cuando me atranco, cuando no paro de darle vueltas a las cosas, tantas vueltas que hasta lo que es el derecho, y lo que es revés, se me ladean.  
- Oh, Fred - suspiro, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo por el cuello, poniendo mi frente contra la suya. - Gracias por estar aquí, ¡gracias, Merlín, gracias...!  
- Ssh - me pide, con una caricia en la mejilla, y abro los ojos para encontrarlo mirándome aun desde tan cerca. Tan cerca que ni siquiera puedo enfocarlo. - Eh, ya está, ¿eh, Angie? ¡Si no lo decía en serio! Entiendo que esté aquí, entiendo que vivas con él, lo entiendo todo, mi vida, lo entiendo todo.  
- No - protesto, muy débilmente. Lo entiende todo ¿a pesar de que ni haya empezado a explicarle los últimos meses? No. No puedo estar segura. Y, de cualquier manera, es mejor que se lo diga ahora, para que se enfade, si se tiene que enfadar, para que lo arreglemos, antes de que las cosas se compliquen demasiado. - Yo... - comienzo, sin saber por dónde ordenarlo. - Tendría que haberte dicho que él estaría aquí, para empezar.  
- No, preciosa - me corrige, con voz segura y, a la vez, dulce. - Vamos, Angie. ¡Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua! Hace años que superamos lo de Oliver. Él incluido. ¡Por Circe, no lo decía en serio! Sé que no está aquí para picarme. Claro que no. Está aquí porque es tu amigo. Igual que han venido Alicia, y Katie, y mi hermano. Todos juntos. Venga, bombón - me ruega, con las cejas arrugadas con pena y frunciendo los labios ligeramente, - ¡no te lo tomes tan a pecho! ¡Era broma, de verdad...!  
- Ya - susurro, torciendo la boca, aunque sin ironía alguna. - Pero es que... te he echado tanto de menos - confieso, débil. - Merlín, Fred, no te lo puedes imaginar. Y él estaba en el equipo, y me veía mal, venía, se quedaba hasta que me dormía... Y un día, y otro... hasta que se quedó a vivir aquí. Y dormíamos juntos. Pasábamos todo el día juntos... y...  
Me interrumpe separándose, afianzándose en los codos y mirándome muy seriamente.  
- Y te sientes culpable - acaba por mí.  
- Sí.  
- Angelina, cariño - empieza, con tono casi paternal. - ¡Caray, si lo sé, no te digo nada! ¡Pues claro que dormías con Wood! Y vivías con él, y seguro que te obligaba a llevar una dieta sana a base de verduritas, respetando siempre, eso sí, la proporción justa de hidratos de carbono, grasas, proteínas, vitaminas. ¡Pues claro...! Y no me has avisado, no porque quisieras ponerme celoso, sino porque no has sabido cómo, ni cuándo. Angie, de verdad que lo entiendo - reafirma antes de besarme muy flojito, sin esperar una colaboración por mi parte de la que aún no tengo muchas ganas. - No quiero que te sepa mal, ahora. Es tu amigo. ¡La de veces que he perseguido yo a George, para que me hiciera caso! - Con un tono mucho más ligero, me hace una mueca de asco y pone los ojos expresivamente en blanco. - Es un descastado. Deberías de verlo. ¡Ecs! Tiene su niñita, y su Allie bien loca por él, y al gemelo loco ese que le corre por el mundo, que lo zurzan. Y Katie, con lo marimandona que es, no ayuda, porque, ¡encima!, me manda a barrer la trastienda, a quitar el polvo, a hacer la colada. ¡Peor que mamá! ¡¡Qué pesadilla de rubita!!  
A mi pesar, se me escapa una sonrisa compasiva, que él recibe con un guiñe triunfal.  
- Va, no le des más vueltas - concluye, después de besarme otra vez. - O sea que vivías con el señor capitán - murmura, pensativo. - ¿Y qué tal? ¿Seguimos tan obsesionados?  
- No - protesto, reconciliándome poco a poco con el hecho de que se lo tome tan bien. - Es un asceta, pero ya no es como en el colegio. Como el equipo no es su completa responsabilidad, no se lo toma tan a pecho.  
- Eso está bien - acepta, con una inclinación de cabeza. - Pero sigue las reglas a rajatabla, ¿no...?  
- Estrictamente - coincido.  
- Una pesadilla - sella él. - Si es que nos necesitas, para mantenerlo al margen. Deberías habernos invitado antes, preciosa, y te lo hubiéramos quitado de encima.  
Inspiro lentamente y se lo concedo con una caída de párpados.  
- Entonces - recapitulo - ¿no te importa que esté aquí? ¿Que haya vivido aquí desde hace meses...?  
- No - responde, con completa seguridad. - En absoluto.  
- ¿Y no te ha... dolido - tanteo - verlo aquí, al llegar?  
Sonríe de oreja a oreja, con cara de tener un gran secreto.  
- No - repite, con igual entonación. - ¿Aún no me conoces...?  
Claro que sí. Claro que lo conozco. Pero lo quiero. Lo adoro. Llevo mucho lejos de él. Me importa muchísimo. Y quererle tanto me hace débil, frágil, vulnerable a que cualquier posibilidad de hacerle daño, por pequeña que sea, por poquito que le pueda doler, me hiera muchísimo.  
- Sí - acabo por responder. - Pero... a mí me dolería - reconozco.  
Él ríe suavemente y sacude la cabeza rotundamente.  
- No lo haría - me asegura. - No te dolería. Porque - empieza, y se interrumpe a sí mismo para besarme - me mirarías - otro beso - como te he mirado yo a ti. - Vuelve a besarme. - Me mirarías y lo verías todo. Todo. - Más besos. - Y Wood, sencillamente, desaparecería del panorama.  
Alzo las cejas y le dirijo una mirada esperanzada.  
- Entonces, ¿no te has... picado?  
- No - dice, con una sonrisa grave, halagada. - Para nada.  
- ¿Porque me has visto a mí? - sigo hurgando, para asegurarme.  
- Porque me has mirado. Porque te has iluminado. Porque no hacía falta nada más que verte la cara. Y - empieza, y hace una pausa en la que nos contemplamos mutuamente - porque te quiero. Y te conozco. Y no necesito nada más.  
Cierro los ojos, dejándome convencer por completo, me echo atrás y, como si siguiéramos bailando, anticipo por completo sus movimientos, los recibo y los respondo. Se inclina hacia adelante en cuanto ve que me relajo, pone las manos en mi espalda, pasando los brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo, inspira entrecortadamente ante mis labios y se lanza. Con los ojos cerrados, es como si sólo estuviera él, en todo mi mundo, noto cómo se acerca, cómo me besa, cómo se aleja, sólo un poco, para volver a la carga, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, presentándole un ángulo diferente, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada.  
- No vuelvas a dudar - murmura, entre besos apresurados. - Nunca te reprocharía nada, bombón.  
- No - admito, en un gemido. - Lo sé.  
Como respuesta, él cambia ligeramente de postura, saca un brazo de debajo mío, busca su varita y, sin separarse de mí en ningún momento, la alza en el aire para volver a hacer sonar la música. No me sorprende; demasiado lo conozco ya como para no esperar más música antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, pero, esta vez, al menos, estoy segura de que no bailaremos por la habitación. Mientras me besa el cuello, con los primeros acordes, la vergüenza por mi inseguridad me visita, lejana, sin importancia, sin que me afecte demasiado. No me avergüenzo de haber tenido a Oliver conmigo, no me avergüenzo de haberlo necesitado. No quiero hacer daño a Fred, no quiero que dude ni un momento de mi amor, porque me enfrentaré a la prueba pronto, muy pronto, porque tiene que juzgar si nosotros dos merecemos la pena, si lo que hay es lo suficientemente fuerte, y no quiero ni que pueda considerar que Oliver es suficiente para sustituir todo lo que él significa. Porque no lo es. Porque no lo será jamás. Nadie lo será jamás. Y estoy decidida a, esta vez sí, hacerlo bien, tomar las decisiones adecuadas, hacer lo correcto para conseguir lo que más me importa. Y ni Oliver puede convencerme de lo contrario, por mucho que lo intente. Estoy decidida a estar con Fred. Completamente decidida, cueste lo que cueste.  
Y nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente la comprensión, en cada pequeño momento, desde el principio del todo, desde que empezamos, desde que, sobre todo, se complicó nuestra relación. Cuando lo dejé, cuando vi que no eran posibles las dos cosas y elegí lo único que supe elegir. Ni siquiera me arrepiento. Ni siquiera creo haber hecho mal, aunque no lo volvería a hacer, porque estoy cansada, porque ha pasado demasiado, porque ya no lo soporto más. Y quizás, como dice Oliver, lo que era incorrecto era la primera premisa, la de la incompatibilidad del Quidditch y de Fred, quizás me lo podría haber montado, quizás hubiera salido bien. No lo sabré jamás. No lo podremos ver nunca. Tampoco lo creo, conociéndonos nosotros y conociendo nuestra relación. No hubiéramos sabido dividirnos así.  
Desde luego, no puedo arrepentirme absolutamente de nada mientras Fred me recorre la garganta con besos encadenados, mientras me abraza, mientras me acaricia los costados.  
En un momento, la música cambia completamente de tercio, pasando de una balada sin exigencias a una con mucha más marcha y una predominancia de batería, constante, con los mismos acordes que se insinuaban, con una continuidad pero un cambio tan brusco que consigue que mi espíritu se eleve con ella, a pesar de que me la sé. A la vez, el abrazo de Fred se hace más fuerte, arqueándome en la cama, y me pierdo en el ritmo, con los ojos aún cerrados y él, y el mundo entre nosotros, con su percusión y su tacto, como lo único que importa.  
Sólo puedo pensar en que todo va bien. Bien. Bien.  



End file.
